


Sins of the Father

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-30
Updated: 2006-10-08
Packaged: 2018-12-27 15:51:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 53,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12084267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: #17 of "The Sunshine Files" and it follows "And Never Brought to Mind".  An Anniversary trip leads to some new understandings for the Kinney-Taylor family.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

  
Author's notes: If you haven't read any of the Sunshine Files, this may not make a lot of sense.  


* * *

"Two weeks." 

"Yes, two weeks." 

"Two WHOLE weeks." 

"Yes, two whole weeks." 

"Two whole weeks without Bree." 

"Yes, two whole weeks without Bree." 

"I don't think I can do this." 

"Yes, you can." 

"Two." 

"Uh huh." 

"Two weeks." 

"What part of two weeks vacation don't you understand? We have one week in Orlando for Gay Days then one week in St. Augustine. It's our second honeymoon! It wouldn't be a honeymoon with a baby." 

"I know all that but..." 

"No buts, except for yours on that plane." 

"But..."  

"But nothing. It's our fifth wedding anniversary which means we've been together for about fifteen years. Now move your ass and get on that plane!"   
   
"Fuck!"   
   
"Brian Kinney, if you don't board that plane, you will not be getting any for the next two weeks. Maybe longer."   
   
"Low blow, Sunshine, withholding conjugal marital rights."   
   
"And that includes low blows!"   
   
"Oh all right. This is me boarding the plane but I'm calling the Squirt every chance I get, Bossy bottom."   
   
"I know you will. Bri, trust me, the time will fly and I promise to keep you so busy you won't have time to miss her."   
   
"We've never been away from her for so long. Do you think she'll forget me, us?"   
   
"No, you big smoosh. She won't forget you. You're her Dada; she loves you. She couldn't possibly forget you."   
   
"Promise?"   
   
"I promise." Justin gave Brian a discreet peck on the lips then ushered his spouse on the plane for the first leg of their second honeymoon. As they settled into their first class seats, Justin recalled the events of the past eight months.    
   
It was just after Labor Day and Briana's christening that Justin and the family were introduced to JP Taylor and his sister Katerina. They learned that the American Taylors were connected to the Panamanian Taylors by way of Patrick Taylor, JABKinney's lover. JP went back home to take his place as head of household while his sister chose to remain in America. With lots of help from Melanie and Bobby, Katerina had applied for her green card. She was now living with Jennifer and Molly in Pittsburgh and had applied to nursing school. 

In the meantime Katerina had been volunteering at Hunter's clinic and working for Kinnetik. Briana fell in love with Katerina and adopted her new 'aunt.' Katerina volunteered to babysit, and Bree had been picking up Spanish. Craig's scenes and outbursts were long forgotten. 

The family celebrated a myriad of birthdays including Patrick's fifth and Briana's third and a bevy of holidays in between. Since this was going to be their fifth wedding anniversary, Justin decided he was going to be in charge of the festivities. 

It fell on a Friday this year and Justin had Babylon closed for an invitation only party. Special friends and family were invited. Justin had arranged for many of the family to be chauffeured in limos. It looked more like a Hollywood gala rather than an anniversary party. The children were all invited. Katerina, Gus and Molly made it their jobs to keep a watchful eye on them. And even Joan made an appearance, which pleased Brian most of all. 

And now they were on their honeymoon, correction, second honeymoon. And Justin could hardly keep from bouncing in his seat. Two weeks of Brian all to himself. Justin stole looks at his spouse as the plane began to taxi to the runway. 

Brian quickly turned off his cell after saying his umpteenth goodbye to their daughter. Justin hid his laughter. Brian looked so sad. Brian wanted to go on vacation. They deserved it, but it nearly broke his heart to be away from his precious Squirt. Justin decided to put his lover out of his misery. 

"Bri?" 

"Hmm?" Brian sighed. 

"If I let you in on a little secret, do you promise to pretend to be happy about our trip?" 

"I am happy, it's just..." 

"I know, big guy, so here's the secret. After our week in Orlando, inhaling all the testosterone, John, Bobby, Patrick and Bree will join us for our week in St. Augustine. We pick them up Sunday afternoon after we check out of the hotel. Then we all drive up to St. Augustine." 

Justin could see that Brian was about to burst at the seams with joy. Instead, all he could do was reach over to Justin and give him a lopsided hug, seat belts notwithstanding. 

"Thank you, Sunshine. I love you so much." 

"Backatcha, big guy. I know the one week away from her will be difficult enough but I really want some time alone with you. And while I have no problem with you parading around naked in front of Bree, I don't need her to be exposed to everyone else's naked parts. We can do Orlando and Disney when she's older and can really appreciate it. St. Augustine is a whole other story. I found a nice gay friendly B&B and booked us two suites. I think you'll be happy when you see them." 

"I know I will, Sunshine. Since when have you gotten so organized and so sneaky? I didn't have a clue." 

"Learned it all from the master," Justin commented smugly as he held Brian's hand as the plane took off.  

As soon as they cleared the jetway, Brian had his cell phone out and was calling Bree.  He talked to her as they walked the length of the hall that led to the trains that would transport them to the main terminal at Orlando airport.  Justin smiled as he listened to the one-sided conversation.  
    
"I miss you, Squirt … you too? … Daddy and I will see you in seven wake-ups … are you wearing your new dress? … Uncle John put it on for you? … do you like it? … that's good, Squirt … I love you … we have to go on a train now, so I'll say goodbye."

Justin laughed as Brian put away his phone.  "Trust you to ask her what she's wearing," he chuckled as he elbowed Brian.  They got onto the monorail for the short ride to the terminal.  
    
"I bought that dress for Bree to wear so she'd think of me while I was gone," Brian said seriously.  
    
"She's not going to forget you."

"You don't know that."

"I do, but I don't want to argue with you.  I just want to get to the hotel and relax."

"Relax?  Did you say relax?"  
    
"I did," Justin said looking strangely at Brian.  "Don't you want to relax?"

"I want to fuck," Brian said close to Justin's ear.  That was his only concession to the other people in their car of the monorail.  "Don't you want to fuck?"  
    
"Of course, I do, but can't we relax too?"

"Later," Brian said waggling an eyebrow.  
    
"Later," Justin conceded with one of his Sunshine smiles.  
    
Some time later they were checking in at the hotel that hosted Gay Days. Brian had to admit that he had never seen so many fags and dykes together in one place before.  He had also rarely been cruised so often and so blatantly as he had been since he stepped through the door of the hotel.  Almost everyone who passed through the lobby was giving him the eye, and if not him, Justin.  Brian wasn't sure he liked that part so well.  
    
As Justin finished signing them in, Brian looked around the hotel lobby.  He continually shook his head at the open offers directed his way, but it made him smile to know that he was still attractive to young, gay men, even at his advancing age.  He gave himself a shake wanting that thought to disappear into the ether.  
    
The range of people who were attending Gay Days was rather mind boggling.  They covered everything from young and hot to old and fat, from butch dykes to drag queens, from those looking to get laid to couples who had obviously been together forever.  Just like him and Justin.  Shit!  He fell into the married couples category, and the over forty category, and the non-tricking category – all the things he had vowed he'd never be.  
    
Then he turned and looked at Justin who smiled that brilliant smile as he received the keys to their suite.  And that made everything all right.  He had the best looking man in the place, no matter what age.  He had everything he could have ever dreamed of, and many things he had never thought possible in his fucked up life.  He pulled Justin against him and gave him one of his best kisses.  He could feel himself grow hard and Justin too.  
    
"What was that for?" Justin asked breathlessly.  
    
"For being you, and for what we're going to do upstairs."  
    
"Then let's get going.  You made me hard."

"I know."

"You did that on purpose, didn't you?"  
    
Brian raised an eyebrow.  "You didn't notice, did you?"  
    
"Notice what?"  
    
"That every guy in the place was cruising you."

"Oh?  You mean the ones that weren't cruising you?" Justin laughed.  He had felt the vibes.  
    
"They were cruising both of us."

"Too bad we're not into that scene anymore."

"Aren't we?" Brian asked with a smirk.  
    
"You mean you want to…" Justin started to ask while a troubled look crossed his face.  Maybe he had made a mistake bringing Brian to this den of temptation.  
    
Brian grinned.  "No, Sunshine," he said as the elevator arrived.  "I have everything I want right here in my arms, and it's nice to be able to say that out loud, and kiss you like this, and get us both hard without worrying about what people will think."

"They're thinking that we're so lucky," Justin smiled.  
    
"And they're right."

***** 

"So, my little Sunshine, what shall we do first?" 

"You mean after I catch my breath and take another shower?" 

"Are you implying that I wore you out?" 

"I'm implying nothing. I'm merely stating that if you intend to have my ass like that on a regular basis while we're here, then number one, I brought my sunscreen and bathing suit for nothing. And number two, I'll need a wheelchair by the time we check out. And you can stop looking so smug." 

"I'm not trying to be smug. But if I can keep a beautiful young thing like you satisfied after all this time together, then I can't help the way I look. I'm happy, Justin, hot sex aside. I'm happy and that's all because of you."  

"Oh Brian," Justin cooed as he crossed the room and went into his partner's waiting arms. "I love you so much. Happy Anniversary, big guy."   
   
"Happy Anniversary, Sunshine." Brian sighed as he held onto Justin, resting his chin on top of Justin's head. There they stood for a few moments until Brian got himself together then gently pushed Justin back and moved them both toward the bathroom. "Come on; we can shower together then hit the pool. I want to work on my tan."   
   
"Okay. Um, Bri?"   
   
"Yeah?"   
   
"What bathing suit did you bring with you?"   
   
"I brought a few of them."   
   
"Oh?"   
   
"Yeah, that one I got from Ted and my black Speedo."   
   
"Uh huh."   
   
"And my cut offs. As silly as it sounds, I really don't like swimming in a pool. Chlorine is bad for my skin."   
   
"Hmm. And which one were you planning to wear now?"   
   
"My cut offs."   
   
"Good," Justin said with a very relieved sigh as they got into the shower. The cut offs were skimpy enough.   
   
*****   
   
"This sucks. And I don't mean that in a positive life affirming way," Justin grumbled.   
   
"Oh man up, Justin."   
   
"Man up! You have some nerve telling me to man up. You're not the one sitting under an umbrella, wearing a hat and slathered to within an inch of your life in sunscreen, SPF 1002! Man up! Fuck you, Kinney!" 

Brian tried very unsuccessfully to hide the grin on his face. But the Florida sunshine was blinding and he refused to risk Justin's pale skin. So, he risked his partner's wrath and planted Justin protectively under an umbrella, plopped a Woody's baseball cap on his head and rubbed on a generous amount of the strongest sunscreen money could buy. Brian nodded and agreed to every grumble and complaint his lover made.   
   
"What would you like to drink, Justin?"   
   
"Huh?"   
   
"I said what would you like to drink? The bar's right over there, I'll get you whatever your little heart desires."    
   
"You mean, the great Brian fucking Kinney would make like a cabana boy and get me a drink?"   
   
"No, he'd probably snap his fingers and command someone else to do it. But Brian Kinney-Taylor would do anything his Sunshine wanted. So what'll you have?" Brian's eyes twinkled in the sun with love for his Sunshine.    
   
"Water, just a bottle of water," Justin managed to squeak out without shedding any tears.   
    
Brian jumped up from his lounge chair, gave Justin a kiss then scurried to do his bidding. 

"God, I love that man," Justin mumbled to himself as he watched his gorgeous spouse saunter away toward the bar. Justin closed his eyes for a second and began to relax. 

"Is he your daddy?" 

Justin snapped open his eyes to see a young dark haired beauty sitting on a nearby chair. "My what?" Justin blinked a few times. 

"Your daddy? He's got to be one of the most beautiful men here. You're hot too. Your first time to Gay Days." 

"Um, yeah. You?" 

"Nah, my fourth one. A few of us come down each year. You never know when you may get lucky and catch yourself a real daddy. But I think you're the one who got lucky this year. He is one fine looking man. You get a chance to fuck yet?" 

"Repeatedly." 

"Yeah?" 

"Yeah, we're together." 

"Together." 

"As in, he's MY partner." 

"Wow. How long?" 

"Long?" 

"How long have you been together? I didn't mean his dick, although from what I can see, it must be a long dick." 

"Long enough." 

"Excuse me?" 

"Fifteen years, we've been together for fifteen years. Married for five, we're on our second honeymoon." 

"Wow, you barely look twenty-five, he must have robbed the cradle." 

Just then Brian came back with two bottles of water. 

"Actually, he jumped from the cradle into my arms," Brian snarked then with an arch of his eyebrow he enquired about the twink. "Who's your little friend, dear?" 

"We didn't exchange names," Justin replied. 

"Much better that way," Brian snarked as he handed Justin his water. Justin was trying to think of a polite way of asking the young man to leave when the kid got up. 

"I'm here for the whole week so if you guys want to party, I'm available." 

"I bet you are," Brian whispered as he took a sip of water. "It was nice chatting with you; maybe we'll do it again sometime. Right now I have a serious date with the back of my eyelids." Brian slid a pair of sunglasses on his nose, wiggled himself comfortable on his chaise then pretended to go to sleep. 

"Bye," said the young man, slightly disappointed. 

"Bye," said Justin as he watched the young man swish away. 

"I can't leave you alone for a minute, can I, Sunshine?" 

"Me? He wanted to know if you were my daddy." 

"And you said yes." 

"No, you big goof, I did not say yes. I said we were together." 

"How long?" Brian sat up to look at Justin. 

"What?" 

"For how long did you say we were together? What did you think I was asking?" 

"Fifteen years," Justin answered, ignoring the last part of Brian's question. 

"Good." Brian laid back down reaching out for Justin's hand. "Good," he repeated as Brian found what he sought. 

With hands clasped, Brian in the sun, Justin in the shade, the lovers fell peacefully asleep.   



	2. Chapter 2

"Brian?" 

"Hmm?" Brian flipped over onto his stomach to even out. 

"I’m going for a swim." 

"Okay. Be..." 

"Brian," Justin growled out a warning. At thirty-two, he didn’t need Brian to mother him. 

"Sorry, Sunshine. I worry; it’s my job," Brian mumbled drowsily into his towel. 

"That’s why I love you." Justin smacked Brian lightly on his ass then kissed his shoulder as he plopped the Woody’s cap on Brian’s head. 

"Asshole," Brian grumbled as he heard Justin’s giggle then a loud splash signaling his lover’s not so graceful plunge into the pool. Brian’s slip back into sleep took a slight detour as he heard loud whistles and catcalls. Raising his head and cracking open one eye, Brian saw a parade of six drag queens making their way toward the main building. Their brightly colored outfits were hard to miss, reminding Brian of Halloween costumes, and they were all surprisingly attractive. Not as attractive as Justin was in his Marilyn costume but attractive nonetheless. Brian snorted then put his head down. 

"I take it drag queens don’t impress you," a deep voice vibrated from Brian’s right. Brian turned to face the man attached to the voice. A very large, handsome man smiled at Brian. "Simon," the man said as he held out his hand. 

"Brian." Brian shook the man’s hand. "Drag queens have their uses." 

"But not for you." 

"No." 

"The pretty blond." Simon nodded toward Justin who was floating on a large tube. "He your boy?" 

"No, he’s my partner and he’s no boy." Brian arched an eyebrow waiting for the proposition. 

"You’ve been together long?" 

"I can’t remember a time without him. I don’t think I want to remember. It seems like my life started the moment we met. Fifteen years, five as a committed couple. We’re on our second honeymoon." 

"Us too." 

"Us?" 

"My partner and I. We’ve been together for twenty years. He’ll be back in a minute. Do you have children?" 

"Yes, two," Brian answered Simon. Half of Brian listened to Simon as he described his life with his partner and their children, two boys.  

_Brian nodded as he listened, his mind drifting back to the bright white and gold angel costume Briana insisted on wearing for Halloween. It was her first Halloween that she could understand. The GLC was doing a Halloween party, and Brian relented. It was much safer than walking the cold streets of_ _Pittsburgh_ _doing the trick or treat thing. So Halloween 2014 was spent, much to Brian’s chagrin, in the company of Roy and Tannis and the rest of the GLC board members as the Halloween party went into full swing._

_Brian had begged John to bring Patrick not only for Briana’s sake but for Brian’s as well. As long as Brian had his own family there he could put up with Tannis and her holier than thou attitude that she still harbored for Brian. Besides, Bree made the perfect angel to Patrick’s devil. JR was still young enough to enjoy the festivities and while Gus was too old for such things, he had the greatest time hanging with his dads and uncles. All the kids made out like bandits and a fun time was had by all._  

"You said you have two kids, girls, boys?" Simon asked as Brian drifted back to the present. Simon’s partner had joined them. 

"One of each. My son is fifteen, my daughter three." 

"That’s some spread." Simon’s partner, Ken remarked. 

"My best friend wanted children and asked me to donate. Gus was born the night I met Justin. My daughter, well, after we became a committed couple we decided to hire a surrogate. My partner is the biological father." 

"But you adopted her." 

"Oh yeah." 

"And your son gets along with her?" 

"My son is the best with her. They adore each other." 

"You sound like a very blessed man," Ken added. 

"Yes, I am. I am also getting fried out here. We just flew in this morning and if I’m not careful, I will have one burnt bottom if I don’t get him out of that pool." 

Simon and Ken laughed as Brian groused. "Well, if you can manage to get your partner out of the pool, join us for dinner. The restaurant here has a passable cuisine and Ken and I would enjoy the company of another ‘mature’ couple. We’ll see you in about an hour." 

The three men stood up, shook hands and made plans to meet for dinner and drinks. 

Brian turned to look for Justin in the pool. "Justin!" 

"Right here." A dripping Sunshine was reaching for a towel. 

"How was your swim?" 

"Very nice. Maybe next time you’ll join me." 

"Maybe I will. Meet anyone interesting?" 

They began to gather their belongings to go to their room. 

"Plenty. I have never met so many twinks in my whole life and then there was this huge bear of a man. And why are you laughing." 

"Because, you still look like a twink. But I know better," Brian quickly added for Justin’s delicate ego. "And we’ve been invited to dinner." 

"Oh?" Justin gave Brian a pained look. 

"Don’t worry, no mention of orgies, just dinner and drinks. Simon and his partner, Ken. They’ve been together for twenty years, have two kids and are on their second honeymoon too. I thought you’d like to chat with another committed couple." 

"You mean other than Mikey’s version of committed," Justin added the dig. 

"Yes. We don’t have to if you’d rather not." 

Justin stopped and turned to face his lover. "I’d like to. I really would. I forget how isolated we are sometimes. I’d really like the chance to meet other couples that have shared a history longer than a one night fuck, Brian." 

"Then, my dear Sunshine, I guess twenty years with the same partner qualifies. Let’s get cleaned up and put on something impressive." 

"Brian, we don’t have to impress anyone; we’re on vacation." 

"Okay, how about casual and impressive." 

"You’re incorrigible." 

"Your point, Sunshine?" 

Justin laughed, nothing was ever going to change Brian Kinney and Justin wouldn’t have it any other way. Justin poked Brian in the ribs. "Come on, you. I’m hungry." 

"You’re always hungry and if you don’t watch what you eat you’re going to outgrow your bubble." 

"I do watch what I eat." 

"Sure you do, Justin. You watch it as you pile it on your plate and as you shovel it into your mouth." 

The boys paused to swipe the key to let them into their room. 

"Brian, do you think I’m getting fat?" 

Several thin young men ran giggling down the hallway toward the elevator. 

"No, Justin, I think you’re perfect. But it’s never too late to formulate good habits and I want you around for a very long time." Brian cupped Justin’s chin to give him a reassuring kiss. "You are the most beautiful man I have ever known," Brian whispered to Justin as they entered their room. 

*****

_Halloween Night 2014_

_"Susan, why are we going this way? This is the fag section of town."_

_"Craig, I wish you wouldn’t say things like that. It’s not nice; your son is gay."_

_"I have no son. Now why are we driving on_ _Liberty_ _?"_

_"Because we’re late and this is the quickest way to the Plaza."_

_"And I suppose it’s my fault that we’re late."_

_"I’m not the one who scheduled a_ _five o’clock_ _meeting when you knew we had tickets to the Businessmen’s Fancy Dress Ball for seven."_

_"It’s business and besides the food isn’t that good. We can mingle over dessert."_

_"Whatever."_

_"Susan, pull over."_

_"What?"_

_"Pull over; stop the car."_

_"Why?" Susan Taylor followed her husband’s gaze. "Is that Justin? It's hard to tell in this dim light. And who is that beautiful little angel? Oh, Craig, is that...is that your granddaughter? She looks so much like Justin. Craig, look, it’s like she’s a princess. How can you not want to be a part of that?"_

_Craig watched as Brian carefully scooped up the little girl into his arms without crushing her angel wings, and gave her and Justin a kiss as they entered the GLC. Right behind them was another couple, two men with a little boy dressed as a devil. They were all smiling, so happy and so in love._

_"Drive."_

_"What?"_

_"Drive, we’re late."_

_"We were late an hour ago."_

_"Not now, Susan."_

_Susan Taylor sighed as she drove back out into the road and onto the Plaza. She couldn’t understand where the wonderful man she married had gone._

***** 

Gay Days 

"So Brian, what do you do? That sounds so fucking cliche!" Ken chuckled and they all laughed. 

"I’m in advertising," Brian barely admitted. "And you?" Brian gazed at both men as he picked at his salad. 

"Nothing as glamorous as advertising, I’m a graphic artist and Simon’s in Real Estate. It pays the rent and allows us to live where we choose." 

"And that is?" Brian nibbled on a cherry tomato. 

"New York, Soho to be precise. Simon, he’s so organized, so business minded, he takes care of me and the kids." Ken leaned over and gave Simon a kiss. "I have no head for business. I putter with my computer and he takes care of the details." 

Brian’s eyes met Simon’s, silently acknowledging kindred spirits. They smiled as they dug into their salads. 

"Justin, do you have a career?" Simon teased. "Or are you at Brian’s beck and call?" 

"Yes and yes," Justin said without hesitation and a chuckle. Brian looked mortified. "I’m teasing, Bri. But I would do just about anything for him and I think I have. And he’s being modest, he’s not just in advertising, he owns an agency." 

"Justin, they’re not that interested. Don’t mind him, he rambles." Brian hated bragging. 

"Oh my God!" Ken exclaimed. "Simon, that comic that Raymond reads and the movie we went to. You, you’re Justin Taylor and Rage." 

Justin blushed deeply as Brian caught the waiter’s eye and ordered more wine. 

"Shhh, baby, keep your voice down. I suspect Brian and Justin are on vacation just like the rest of us and they don’t need people pestering them," Simon wisely stated. 

Brian nodded; Justin was still beet red and not from sunburn. "We really are on our second honeymoon. This is our first time at Gay Days. Brian’s done the white parties but I’ve never, and we, um, never. And Bri, I’m sorry." 

Brian was about to tell Justin he had nothing to be sorry about but Ken cut him off. 

"No, I’m the one who should apologize. I live in New York City, for fuck’s sake. You can’t swing a dead cat without hitting a celebrity or two. I’m a fan of your art. I’ve gone to all of your openings in the city. Our son Ray is gay. Jeffery is straight but it was Jeff that came to us with the comic to explain what Ray was going through. Ray was having trouble dealing with being gay. Your comic helped. The movie helped. Thank you." 

The four men became very quiet as the next course was brought to the table. 

"I hope we didn’t make you two feel uncomfortable," Simon said gently. He saw how introspective Justin had become. 

"No, you didn’t. Michael and I began Rage so that gay kids would have their own hero to look up to. I’m glad it helped your son. Brian has always been my hero and Michael’s; that’s why he’s Rage." Brian planted a kiss to Justin’s temple as the table became quiet again, until Justin spoke up. "Do you have pictures of your children?" 

They all broke out into laughs as each man reached for his wallet. 

The restaurant had a nice romantic patio; the two couples decided to have drinks out there. There were a few chaise lounges and Brian and Justin felt free to cuddle up in one of them. Simon and Ken being slightly bigger men, pulled up two chairs. 

"Do you mind if I smoke? It’s permitted out here," Simon asked politely. 

"We don’t mind. Brian still smokes, now and then but he cut down a lot." 

Simon offered but Brian declined. 

"I can’t believe how hot it is and at night. We were still using our fireplace when we left."  

"It was very chilly at night when we left too. The heat came on in the middle of the night. Welcome to Florida," Ken said. 

Some techno music started blaring through the outdoor speakers. Men and women were dancing everywhere. 

"Ooo, Simon, honey, let's dance. It’s been ages."  

"Not right now, baby." 

Ken began to pout the minute Simon spoke. Brian saw how crushed Ken became and whispered into Justin’s ear then kissed his nose. 

"Ken, Brian’s not much of a dancer but I like to dance," Justin said sweetly. 

"I’d love to; you lead." Ken got up, took Justin by the hand and walked toward where other couples were dancing. Justin let the music take him away and he and Ken were soon having a great time. 

"Very smooth, Brian." Simon raised his glass. 

"It’s the pout; I can’t stand the pout. And Justin is an expert." Brian paused. "If you don’t mind me asking, twenty years, what’s your secret? You two are monogamous?" 

"Yes, we are." 

"From the beginning?" 

"Yes. You?" 

"No, I had a bit of a reputation but we’ve been exclusive for about nine years." 

"How do you do it? And he’s younger than you. Kenny’s only a couple of years younger than me." 

"Justin’s a little more, a lot more. He’s very creative." 

"So are you, I wager." 

"I guess." 

"And you love him, are in love with him." 

"Oh yeah!" 

"And that’s the secret." Simon smiled wisely and raised his glass. "A toast to our partners." Brian raised his glass. 

Later that night, the travel weary lovers crawled between the crisp cool sheets of their bed. 

"Having fun so far, Bri?" 

"Yes." 

"Did you say good night to Bree?" 

"You know I did." 

"I enjoyed dinner with Simon and Ken. Ken reminds me a little of Emmett. He’s kind of out there. Simon is more like Ben, level headed, you agree?" 

"Yes, I do. You’re very perceptive." 

"Brian, what should we do tomorrow?" 

"Sleep, fuck, sleep some more, fuck some more then work on my tan." 

"What about my tan?" 

"You don’t get one." 

"But..." 

"Shhh, sleep. Remember the plan." 

"Ahh, the plan. What plan?" 

"The sleep fuck sleep plan." 

"Ohh! That plan." Justin snuggled into Brian’s arms and giggled as he thought about the plan. 

"Shh, we’re working on the first part of the plan," Brian whispered. 

"Okay," Justin whispered back. "I love you, Bri. Happy Anniversary." 

"I love you too, Sunshine, Happy Anniversary." 

Brian hugged Justin closer then the lovers settled in to start the first part of their plan. 


	3. Chapter 3

Justin awoke the next morning to the middle part of Brian's sleep fuck sleep plan.  Brian had Justin's dick in his hand and was stroking his husband as Justin's eyes fluttered open.  
    
"Morning, Sunshine," Brian cooed.  
    
"What are you doing?"  
    
"You mean after all this time you don't recognize what I'm doing?  I must be losing my touch," Brian smirked.  
    
"You'll never lose your touch," Justin stated rolling on top of Brian.  "Is this the morning fuck that I've been told about?"

"Who told you?"

"A great big, handsome fairy," Justin giggled.  
    
Brian burst out laughing.  Justin was quick.  That was one of the things that made life with him so interesting.  
    
After a brisk and satisfying morning fuck they headed down to breakfast.  Simon and Ken were just leaving the restaurant apparently heading for Disney World for the day.  They asked if Brian and Justin would like to join them, but Justin quickly declined knowing that would not be Brian's cup of tea.  It would be enough if he could get Brian there when Bree was a couple of years older.  
    
Breakfast was a buffet.  Brian found the fresh fruit and coffee.  Justin loaded his plate with waffles, bacon, scrambled eggs and croissants.  Brian gave him a look.  
    
"What was it you said yesterday about your ass?" Brian asked.  
    
"I can't help it.  If we're on that sleep fuck sleep agenda, I need all the strength I can get."

"I'll help you to wear it off," Brian said waggling an eyebrow.  
    
"Thanks," Justin grumbled.  He had lost some of his appetite as they looked at all the slim young twinks nibbling on eggs and putting on a display for the older richer looking men.  Brian was obviously a target of interest.  One dark haired young man swished over to Brian and deliberately bumped into him.  
    
"Sorry," the young man lisped.  "I couldn't help but notice how good looking you are."  
    
"Thanks," Brian said, "but I'm taken."  
    
"If you change your mind or want something really special, I'll be around."

Brian shook his head as the guy swished away.  
    
"Jesus," Justin groused, "am I fucking invisible.  Didn't he see me sitting right here?"  
    
"I don't think it mattered to him."  
    
"Why didn't you tell him to fuck off?" Justin demanded as he slouched down into his chair, his arms across his chest.  
    
"I thought that's what I did."  
    
"Not very forcefully."

"He was far too fem for me.  I like you much better."

"But for how long?"

"I think we said something about till death do us part when we got married."

"And now you feel trapped."

"Look, Justin, if this is going to be a problem for you, let's pack up and go to another hotel."  
    
"I … I'm sorry.  I just felt kind of insecure all of a sudden."

"You don't need to.  You're still the only one I want."

Justin smiled and whispered, "I love you."

"Me too, now eat your breakfast."

Justin dug in enjoying his meal much more after Brian's reassurances.  Brian glanced up and saw a young man obviously staring at Justin.    
    
"I think you have an admirer now," Brian chuckled.  
    
Justin looked around letting his eyes come to rest on a young, somewhat chubby, fresh faced kid who was staring right at him.  

The look of the boy took Justin back to his encounter with Eric at Daphne's party.  They both had the same hungry, wistfully eager look to them.  He remembered fucking the guy and then kissing him.  It had been exciting with everyone banging on the door to get in. But then Eric had stalked him, following him to the diner.  Justin had been cruel to the guy, even though he was trying to be kind by putting a stop to his dreams before they went any farther.  He still felt bad about the tears that he had caused.  

"Justin," Brian said.  "Justin!"  
    
"Huh?"

"Where did you go?  Dreaming about fucking that guy?"  
    
"Hell, no.  You're much more my type than he is.  He just kind of reminded me of someone."  
    
"Oh, who?"  
    
"It was a long time ago."

"And you don't want to tell me?"  
    
"Not one of my finer moments."  
    
"Let's go for a walk before we go back to the room."

"Trying to get me to exercise so my ass doesn't get too big," Justin observed.  
    
Brian glared at him and Justin decided it was time to drop that topic before he made Brian mad and ruined their vacation.  They strolled out of the lobby and into the gardens, walking past the pool where some of the hot young things had already ensconced themselves.  They continued on until they came to the dyke pool which was surrounded by lesbians of every shape and size.  
    
"Don't look, Sunshine.  You'll be scarred for life," Brian said as he hustled Justin past the pool.  
    
Justin giggled and followed Brian as they walked hand in hand.  
    
"Oh fucking Christ!" Brian said.  "Look."

Justin glanced up to see two lesbians, both far from svelte, walking down the sidewalk pushing a pink baby carriage that had been converted to hold two little rag mop dogs.  
    
"Oh, they're so cute," Justin gushed as they came up to the women.  
    
The two dykes beamed at Justin.  "They're our pride and joy," one of them said.  "They're our children."

"What are their names?" Justin asked.  
    
"Ruby and Sapphire," one of the women said proudly.  "They go everywhere with us."  
    
"And one has a ruby collar and the other sapphire," Justin said with a smile.  
    
"They're not real," the other dyke laughed, "but it helps us to keep them straight."   
    
"Come on," Brian said, giving Justin's hand a tug.  
    
"What's wrong with you?" Justin asked.  
    
"If I ever get that pathetic, shoot me before I make a fucking fool of myself."

"They weren't pathetic," Justin defended the two women.  "They just love their dogs."

"Right, and treat them like human beings."

"What's wrong with that?"  
    
"I prefer my human contact to be with humans," Brian declared.  
    
"I still think they were cute."

"And I'm sure they thought you were cute too."

"So, they wouldn't want to fuck me anyway."

"Thank God!  But I do.  Let me stare at the sun for ten minutes so that it can burn the image of those dykes and their dogs out of my brain, and then I'll take you back to the suite and reduce your ass size by at least an inch."  
    
Justin had to laugh.  Sometimes Brian's prejudices were just too much.  But the fringe benefits were always great.

*****

"Bri?" 

"Hmm." 

"Come with me into the pool." Justin knew that Brian hated the feeling of chlorinated water on his skin but this was Florida, it was hot, and Brian looked really hot in his black Speedo. So hot, in fact, that as Brian lay on his tummy working on his tan, and Justin lay protected in the shade, he was seriously considering selling tickets. It seemed to Justin that every fag south of the Mason-Dixon line was out to cruise Brian. 

Brian heard the slight whine of a plea in Justin’s voice and consented. "Okay, Sunshine." Brian barely got the words out when he heard Justin jump up from his lounge chair, yell out a ‘yee haw’ and then cannonball himself into the pool. 

Brian being the more mature and dignified partner, gracefully arose from his chair, sauntered to the ladder, climbed down and regally immersed himself. Brian’s every move was closely scrutinized by every man within a fifty-foot radius of the pool. 

As Justin gleefully splashed about, Brian found a large tube made for two and managed to climb in. As he floated, his own personal guppy nibbled on a toe then popped up next to the tube. 

"Hey!" 

"Hey." 

"You float here often?" 

"Only when I’m searching for a certain blond boy ass." 

"Will my ass do?" 

"Why don’t you climb aboard and we’ll find out."   
Both men chuckled as Justin climbed into Brian’s float without sinking or capsizing them. Justin settled his ass into Brian’s lap and the two of them drifted aimlessly around the pool.  

"Bri?" Justin purred as he sucked Brian’s bottom lip into his mouth. 

"Hmm?" was all that Brian could manage with only one lip.  

"Why don’t we ever call each other by pet names?" Justin murmured into Brian’s mouth.   
Leaning back a little so he could see Justin’s face, Brian raised an eyebrow. "What the fuck brought this on?" 

"Listen to them." Justin cocked his head slightly. "I have never heard so many baby’s, sweetheart’s, honey’s, and studmuffin’s in my whole life. Why don’t we use any terms of endearment?" 

"Justin, we use terms of endearment all the time." 

"I don’t think twat, asshole and bossy bottom, qualify as terms of endearment, Bri." 

"Okay, how about, Sunshine? I call you Sunshine all the time," Brian stated emphatically, very pleased with himself. 

"Ah, but it was Debbie who came up with that one. You just borrowed it to torment me and then it stuck." 

"Well, you don’t call me anything but Brian or Bri." 

"No, I call you big guy or big lug and I even invented your very own word, smoosh." 

"Capital S or little s?" 

"Little s." 

"Then it’s not a term of endearment. When I say Sunshine, it’s always with a capital S." 

"Then from this time forward, it’s Smoosh, with a capital S." 

The lovers kissed to seal their agreement. And they kissed and kissed and kissed. Brian felt himself growing hard even in the cool water of the pool. Justin’s bathing suit clad ass was so enticing and Brian was at liberty to publicly show his affection. 

"Brian!" Justin whispered in Brian’s ear. 

"What?" Brian whispered back. 

"Carefully turn us around." 

"Why?" 

"You gotta see this guy." 

"What guy?" 

They were still whispering as Brian paddled with one hand to turn the float. 

"That guy!" Justin continued to whisper into Brian’s ear as he nibbled on the lobe. He watched a very large and hairy bear of a man walk on by. "He looks like he’s wearing his own sweater."   
Brian caught a glimpse of the hairy man then buried his face into Justin’s neck to prevent himself from saying or doing something horribly rude. After a while, Justin became uncharacteristically quiet again. Brian feared the worst. 

"Brian, if I ask you something, will you promise to answer me and not get angry?" 

"Okay." 

"Do you really think I’m getting fat?" 

"Justin," Brian sighed, he regretted dredging up the whole topic again. 

"I really need to know, Bri." 

"Justin, we’ve both changed to some degree, but I can tell you haven’t gained more than five pounds since we met. Maybe you’re a little softer but no, you are NOT fat. I know that I’m more than a little obsessive about my appearance and my weight but it’s always been to my advantage in my business to be able to exploit my looks. And I admit, I’m vain. As for you, I meant what I said. I want you around for the rest of my life and a healthy diet is a good way to accomplish that. End of discussion?" 

"End of discussion. I love you, you big Smoosh." 

"And I love you too, Sonny Boy." 

Brian waited until that pet name sunk into his partner’s head and then they both cracked up with laughter. They continued to laugh as they gathered their belongings to go back to their room to work on the fuck part of their plan.  
    
***** 

"Typical man, he fucks the hell out of you then rolls over and falls asleep without so much as a ‘by your leave’," Brian gently groused with a chuckle. 

He produced a cloth to quickly clean them both then he snuggled down next to Justin. Justin sported a sated smile, even in his sleep. He curled himself around Brian. Brian ran his hand gently down Justin’s back, caressing the alabaster skin as he came to rest on the swell of Justin’s rump. That rump was the object of Brian’s desire for the better part of fifteen years and the subject of Justin’s concern. 

"Mmm, as firm as a Thanksgiving turkey," Brian mumbled.  

_Thanksgiving 2014._

_Brian Kinney issued his own summons via engraved invitation to the entire family for Thanksgiving at Edna’s Treasures this year. The addition to the Taylor family, the newly conjoined cottages, Briana’s christening, and his improved relationship with Joan all prompted Brian’s summons to celebrate the holiday. The family agreed to pitch in, with the understanding that Christmas would be done individually._

_Brian stood at the head of the table to say grace. "I’m not going to stand here and say a typical prayer. That’s not my style. What I will say is that I thank the gods for each and every one of you. And I am so fucking grateful that we are all here together. Happy Thanksgiving!"_

_"Happy Thanksgiving!" was the family’s response as they began to pass around the Thanksgiving fixings._

***** 

"Craig, honey, Molly and her boyfriend are here," Susan announced as she opened the door for her step-daughter and boyfriend, Owen. Molly Taylor wanted to celebrate Thanksgiving with her mom and Katerina at Justin’s cottage but she conceded to Jennifer to keep the peace with her father. 

"Molly, sweetheart! I’m so glad you decided to join us. Nice to see you, Owen. How is your father?" 

"He’s good, sir. He sends his regards." 

Owen’s father was a business associate and Craig thought it a coup that Molly was dating Owen. 

"Please send him mine. We must have lunch together." 

"Yes, sir, I’ll tell him." 

They made small talk as they passed around the turkey, mashed potatoes and vegetables.

"May I offer my congratulations. I hear your son’s movie is breaking box office records. It’s unprecedented considering the subject matter and how the movie was filmed. You must be very proud," Owen interjected between courses unaware of the rift that lay between father and son. 

Craig Taylor grimaced but said nothing. The possibility of an alliance with Owen's family and the revenue it would bring was a good motivator. 

Shortly after Halloween, Craig had begun his own investigation into the past. He was determined to get to the bottom of all these 'new' Taylors and how they could possibly affect him. He had hired a professional genealogist to trace back the Taylor line and so far Craig wasn’t happy with what he was learning. He was especially angered to learn of the Kinney connection.  To Craig, Fate was trying to fuck Craig Taylor up the ass, without benefit of a reach-around. Fate’s alter ego was Brian Kinney.  


	4. Chapter 4

"Another day, another four thousand fags," Brian said as Justin kissed him awake.

 

"Only one fag that you're interested in, right?" Justin asked with a little frown.

 

"Most of the fags here are eminently unfuckable," Brian declared with a knowing look.  And of course, he did know.  "I have the best one right here."  
  
Justin's smile rivaled the Florida sun before he started to kiss Brian, getting both of them hard.  Some time later they headed down to breakfast, or perhaps it would be called brunch by then.  As they walked into the hotel restaurant, they saw Ken and Simon wave at them.

 

"Do you want to join them?" Justin asked.  When Brian merely shrugged, Justin headed for their table.

 

"You guys look very … relaxed," Simon said tactfully.

 

"We are," Brian agreed with a smirk.

 

"Let's get something to eat," Justin said quickly before Brian spilled all their secrets.

 

Brian stood up.  "He needs to keep up his strength."

 

Justin swatted him as they headed for the buffet.  While Brian got coffee and added some things to Justin's already overflowing plate, Simon and Ken watched them.

 

"They are a very handsome couple," Ken observed.

 

"Beautiful," Simon agreed.

 

They chatted together through brunch.  Brian nibbled off Justin's plate while Justin packed away a good amount, even going back for seconds.

 

"We're going to the vendors' room after this," Ken said.  "Want to come with us?  They usually have some … interesting stuff."  
  
"I don't know," Brian said.  "I'm not much of a shopper."  
  
Justin choked on his coffee.  "Not unless it's Prada or Gucci."  
  
Brian glared at Justin, but had to smile.  What he said was true.  "I guess I could tag along," he finally conceded.

 

They strolled through the lobby and into the ballroom that had been set up for vendors of all things gay or lesbian or at least very high on the tacky scale.  Brian snorted as they started to look at the displays.

 

"I love this T-shirt," Justin said holding up one that said 'Closets are for brooms, not people'. 

 

Brian snorted.  "And where would you wear it?  To one of your art shows?"

 

"I could paint in it," Justin said quickly.

 

"Or you could use it for a rag to wipe your brushes."  
  
"Asshole," Justin said.  "How about this one?"  He held up 'I heart foreskin'.

 

"That might be true, but I wouldn't want to wear it."

 

"You're impossible."  
  
"Now, here's one that you could definitely wear," Brian said showing Justin a black Tee that bore the one word 'Homolicious'.

 

"You think I am?" Justin asked.

 

Brian smiled and kissed Justin's cheek.  He loved the little boy enthusiasm for things, that Justin had never lost.

 

"We should get this one for Bree," Justin noted holding up a little pink T-shirt that said 'I love my daddies' in rainbow letters.

 

"If we must," Brian said but he pulled out his credit card.

 

Justin got a 'Flaming' T-shirt for Emmett, the closet and brooms one, the Homolicious, the one for Bree, and one that Brian picked out that showed DaVinci's hand of God and the question: 'God made me gay.  Who are you to question it?'  They were all for Justin, as Brian said he would never be caught dead in any of them.  Justin did manage to sneak in one that had a bear paw print on it with the words 'Eats meat'.  Justin thought Brian might get a kick out of it in memory of his old steakhouse campaign that proclaimed much the same thing.

 

They moved on to another booth where they were selling swimsuits.  Brian stopped to look, knowing that none of the swimsuits could match the ones he already owned.  Justin moved on down the row of booths.  

 

A muscular, albeit short, black man immediately accosted Brian.  He was wearing a silver thong that left little to the imagination.  He was obviously well endowed in a certain area, if the skimpy swimsuit was to be believed.  He started fawning all over Brian.  He was wearing a rainbow boa and nothing other than the tiny swimsuit.  He flung the boa around Brian's neck and lisped at him about how sexy he was, and how he'd love to be topped by him, and how cool Brian looked in his little shorts outfit.

 

Brian put up with the unwanted attention for a couple of minutes, not wanting to make a scene.  Finally he lifted the boa and placed it back around the man's neck.  "Not interested," he said bluntly.

 

"At least let me sell you a suit," the short man pouted.

 

"I already have all the thongs I need."  
  
"Please," the man cooed running his finger down the front of Brian's chest.

 

"Hands off!" Justin said having just realized what was going on with Brian, as he walked back along the aisle. He took the man's hand and forcefully removed it from contact with Brian's body.  "He's mine!"

 

"No shit!" the man said looking Justin up and down with that pouty look only a true queen could muster.

 

"No fucking shit!  Now back off!"  Justin grabbed Brian's hand and pulled him along to the next booth.  Brian went willingly.  Justin glanced back at the disappointed queen, and gave him a smirk that could rival Brian's patented one.

 

"My hero," Brian chuckled, "saving me from the big, bad fairy."  
  
"You're incorrigible," Justin grumbled.  "You could have stopped that before it started."

 

"I was just being polite," Brian smirked.

 

"Yeah, right," Justin replied not at all pleased.  "Sit, over there, and wait for me.  I want to buy something over here."  
  
"Yes, master," Brian laughed planting his ass on the indicated bench.  He watched Justin hustle away wondering what obscene or tacky thing he wanted to buy now.  As he sat down he remembered something similar that had almost been a big mistake.

_New Year's Eve 2014_

_Brian and Justin had been coerced into a black tie affair at the GLC.  It was supposed to be a fundraiser for the center, so they had let Mel and Lindsay talk them into buying the obscenely expensive tickets and then they had decided to attend._ _They had danced and actually not had a half bad time.  Ted and Allen and Emmett and Drew were also there, so they had a table together.  Michael had got sick and Ben had stayed home with him._

_As the evening progressed, Brian had become aware of a dark haired young man with penetrating blue eyes who always seemed to be staring at him whenever he looked up.  Brian had felt his dick twitch when he first spotted the guy.  He was young and muscular and just Brian's type … if this had been the bad old days._ _They had been aware of each other for over an hour when Justin said he needed to use the restroom._

_Brian sat at their table alone since the others were dancing.  He watched the dark haired beauty finish his dance with a middle aged man that he had been dancing with all evening.  They were either a couple, or a boy and his sugar daddy, or maybe the young man was some sort of escort.  He had the looks for that kind of thing._ _The older man went off to do something, and the young man turned to look into Brian's eyes.  He immediately made his way over to Brian's table and slid into a chair next to his target._

_"I'm Jerome," he said extending his hand._

_Brian raised his hand and shook the one held out to him.  "Brian," was all he said._

_"I've been watching you all evening."  
  
"I know," Brian smirked._ _"And you've been watching me."  
  
"You think?"_ _"I know."  
  
Brian frowned.  He had been more than interested in the young man.  He didn't think he had been that obvious though.  "I'm here with my partner," Brian said hoping that would put an end to it._ _"So am I."  
  
"The older gentleman."  
  
"That's right, but that doesn't mean that both of us can't have a little fun on the side.  Let's head for the rest room or the alley outside or … anywhere."  
  
"They'll miss us."  
  
"I bet you have a list of plausible excuses down pat."  
  
"I used to," Brian admitted before he even thought about it._ _"Come on.  It'll be worth it."_  
  
"I…" Brian began, but he couldn't finish the sentence.  Something inside him really wanted to go with this man, wanted to prove to himself and everyone else that he still had the old charisma, that he could still reel in the best looking man in the place, next to Justin, of course.  He almost started to rise from his chair when he glanced up and saw Justin standing not far away staring at the two of them.  

_"Get lost," he said brusquely._

_"What?"_

_"Get lost," Brian repeated as he stood up and strode away to take Justin's hand and lead him onto the dance floor.  The hurt look in Justin's eyes had haunted him for weeks after, although they never talked about it._

Brian glanced up and saw that Justin had returned.  Maybe Justin's current insecurity and thinking he was getting fat stemmed from that incident.  Brian got up and kissed Justin's temple.  He would have to show his husband how wrong he was to feel that way.

"What did you buy, Sunshine?" Brian reached for a bag clutched in Justin’s hand. 

"Um..." Justin hesitated. 

"Let me see." 

"Not here. And lower your voice," Justin said softly with a smile. 

"Why? What did you get? Another butt plug?" Brian said pretending he was about to shout out Justin’s secret bounty. 

"Shhh. I got us a new toy but I don’t want everyone to know." Justin blushed at the thought of what he had in the bag. 

"Justin, we have a whole box of toys and you’ve never been embarrassed before."  

"Yes, but you’re the one who buys them. I’m usually on the receiving end, if you get my meaning." Justin’s blush deepened. 

Brian grabbed the bag to discreetly take a peek. In it was the longest, thickest double headed dildo he had ever seen. He quickly closed the bag and shoved it into the larger one that held the t-shirts that Justin had purchased earlier. 

"Sunshine, you are out of your fucking mind if you think..." Brian stopped his rant as he saw the look on Justin’s face. It was a mixture of pure lust with a hint of fear. "On second thought, with the right amount of alcohol, anything is possible. We’ll discuss it later tonight." 

Justin’s smile returned, then hand in hand they continued to explore the displays and vendors.As they walked along perusing the tables and displays, they were pleasantly amused by all the couples who were in attendance. Same sex couples were holding hands, freely expressing their love or lust for each other. One lesbian couple was looking over a selection of fine china patterns, another, commitment rings. 

Brian was examining a small delicate crucifix he was considering for Briana when he overheard the lesbians discuss the rings.  

"Honey, how do we know it’s a real diamond?" 

"Sweetheart, look how shiny it is. A fake one can’t be that pretty." Both women were sighing. "I really want to get this for us now. We met here two years ago and now we’re about to make this official. I’d like to do it with something we purchase here." 

Brian could see how much in love they were with each other and even though lesbians always got on his last nerve, Brian decided to help. "Ladies, perhaps I may offer some assistance," Brian said politely and without the usual snark he reserved for another lesbian couple with whom he was too well acquainted. 

"Uh..." the smaller one who adored all things shiny, began to sputter. 

Brian snapped his fingers and requested a jeweler’s loop.  "Which ones tickle your fancy?" Brian asked as he began his own examination of the tray of sparklies. 

"That one!" The young woman pointed at a ring that sported a big bright stone. 

"Hmmm..." Brian held the ring up. "It’s nice, for a Cubic Zirconia." Brian shot a death glare at the vendor. This was one fag who knew his jewelry. "Next!" Brian put the rejected ring aside. 

"That one," the young lady said with disappointment in her voice. 

"Let’s take a look. About a carat and a quarter, good color, nice cut...oh, there’s a minute flaw. A little dark spot. How much is he asking?" Brian flipped over the tiny tag. "Over my dead body! Ladies, if you two live anywhere in the northeast, please allow me to recommend my jeweler..." 

"Wait!" the vendor shouted. "Look, most people who come here aren’t serious shoppers or all they want is a mood ring or a cowry shell bracelet. I can see you know your stuff and if you two are really serious about a commitment ring then I think I may have what you want." 

Putting away that tray, the salesman brought out another one. This one had smaller but more dignified stones. Some set in rose gold, others in platinum and several sets of titanium rings. 

"Now, we’re talking." Brian again picked up a ring and started his inspection. He smiled his genuinely pleased smile. "Victorian?" Brian raised an eyebrow at the vendor who nodded with a smile. Brian knew quality and it was a pleasure dealing with someone who appreciated it. "Ladies, this is an antique, 18k gold and if I’m not mistaken with rose cut diamonds. It’s not as flashy as these modern rings but a true artisan created this. It’s small but it could be resized without damaging the setting." 

Justin, Ken and Simon were watching Brian with just a touch of awe. In fact, he had gathered quite a crowd. Someone had produced several chairs in which Brian and the lesbians now sat. He continued to hold court and make his pitch for the ring. 

"He’s good," Ken leaned into Justin and whispered. Justin nodded. 

"Does he really know all that stuff?" Simon asked. 

"Oh yeah. When it comes to jewelry and designer clothes, no one can top Brian." The three men chuckled as Brian continued to wow the crowd. 

Brian picked up a delicately etched band that was also in 18k. It made the perfect companion to the bejeweled ring. "Ladies, I think these two would make a lovely pair. Now who wears what?" The taller woman chose the band while the younger went for the sparkle. "Okay, let’s talk turkey." Brian addressed the vendor and haggled the man down to a very reasonable price. At the end, all parties were satisfied. 

Brian was about to get up when another couple sat down demanding to look at rings and refused to let Brian leave. Brian politely smiled and stuck the loop back in his eye.  

"Justin, I think your partner is going to be busy for a very long time. Why don’t we stow our purchases back in our rooms and then meet at the pool. And we’ll let you actually sit in the sun," Simon suggested with a laugh. 

Justin grinned, let Brian know his plans then followed Simon and Ken out. 

Brian sat haplessly in the chair. There was a long line of couples willing to wait for his expertise. 

*****

_Valentine’s Day 2015_

_"Molly! What brings you here?" Craig was at his jeweler's searching for a Valentine's gift for his wife._

_"We were looking for a gift for Mom," Molly answered._

_"We?" Craig looked around expecting to see Owen. Justin and Katerina walked up to the counter. "Son of a bitch!" was all Craig said as he slammed his way out of the shop._ _Everywhere Craig turned he ran into another_ _Taylor_ _. Somewhere in his head, his brain did register that his paranoia was unwarranted but his anger clouded all reasoning._

_The genealogist he hired was uncovering all that he feared and loathed. The Taylor/Kinney connection went back well over one hundred years, all the way back to rural_ _Pennsylvania_ _. He learned that JABKinney gave up most of his worldly possessions to chase Patrick Taylor across the continent._

_Somehow Craig was determined to turn what he learned to his advantage. He just wasn’t sure how or if he could get away with it. All his failures started the day Justin met Brian Kinney. Maybe his life would turn around if Brian up and disappeared._  

***** 

"Brian! You got a reprieve," Ken noted as Brian made his way poolside to where Justin, Simon and Ken were sitting. 

Justin handed his spouse a large bottle of water which Brian downed in practically one gulp as he sat on a chaise. He took Justin’s bottle and held it against the front of his head. 

"Bri, are you okay?" Justin became a little concerned as he noted that Brian’s eyes were a little bloodshot. 

"Headache," was all that Brian said as he wiped the cool bottle across his face. "I have never been kissed and manhandled by so many fucking lesbians in my whole life! They wouldn’t let me leave. If it wasn’t jewelry then it was the china. I thought I was going to make an escape when one uber dyke and her little dykette cornered me by the cut crystal glassware. Justin, I think I need to lie down," Brian groaned. 

Justin got up to adjust the back of Brian’s chair. 

"Thank you, Sunshine." Brian closed his exhausted eyes and went to sleep. 


	5. Chapter 5

Some time later Justin woke Brian. "You've been in the sun long enough. I slathered you with sunscreen, but you either need to turn over or go inside."  
  
"Thanks, Sunshine, let's go upstairs."  
  
"How's your head?"  
  
"Much better. I think I'm actually feeling like a fag again. I was thinking that if they didn't stop lining up I'd have to convert."  
  
"To what, a dyke?" Brian nodded. "You have really lost it now, Kinney."  
  
"I told you they really got to me."  
  
"But they will all be so grateful that you didn't let them waste their money. 

"I should get a cut for all the business I swung for the ring guy."  
  
"My hero," Justin giggled as they got on the elevator.

"I need a shower," Brian said sniffing his armpit.

"Take a bath. It will relax you, and maybe we could…"

"You're thinking about that damn dildo, aren't you?"

"Maybe," Justin grinned.

"I'm not nearly drunk enough for that."  
  
"Then, let me take you out to dinner and ply you with liquor," Justin said with a leer.

"I could be persuaded."  
  
"Good, come on," Justin replied grabbing Brian's hand and pulling him into the suite.

While Brian took a long shower, Justin called the concierge to see where they might go for drinks and a good meal. He decided on Fulton's Crab House in Downtown Disney. Brian might not like the Disney part, but he would love the crab, and the restaurant was supposedly decked out like a turn of the century paddle boat. He made the reservation.

When they got into the cab and Justin told the driver Downtown Disney, Brian let out an audible groan, and not the good kind. "Are you trying to drive me over the edge?" he asked Justin.

"No."  
  
"Then why are we going to Disney?"

"It's not Disney; it's Downtown Disney."

"Big fucking difference! If you're taking me to McDonald's there isn't enough liquor in the state of Florida to make me enjoy it."

"Asshole," Justin muttered with a little jab to the ribs for his husband.

"Whereabouts do you want to go in Downtown Disney? It's quite a big place," the driver said.

Justin looked at his watch. "As near to Fulton's as you can get."  
  
Brian's ears perked up at that. "What's Fulton's?"

"You'll find out in a few minutes," Justin said. "It's a surprise."

They got out of the cab with Justin paying the driver who told him which direction to go to find Fulton's. Justin led them in that direction.

"Look at the old paddle wheeler," Justin said pointing to what he was sure was Fulton's although they couldn't see the sign yet.  
  
"Interesting," Brian replied wondering where Justin was taking him.

"That's our restaurant," Justin said with a smile.

"It is?"

"Yep. It's a crab house. I know you like crab."  
  
Brian pulled Justin against him. "Thanks," he whispered. "After the afternoon I had, I really couldn't have faced McDonald's."  
  
"After 15 years why would you even think I would do that to you?"

"For the first ten you would have,"  
  
"Well, maybe," Justin conceded.

They had a nice dinner with three bottles of wine and a brandy after the meal. Brian still was very mobile when they left. It took a lot to get him drunk. They walked through the village but Brian declared a lot of the shops to contain crap and they soon caught a cab back to the hotel.

"Do you know a liquor store along the way, or one nearby where we could stop?" Justin asked the cab driver.

"Yeah, I can take you to one," the man replied.

When they pulled into an ABC Liquor, Justin hopped out and ran inside while Brian stayed in the cab. He returned shortly with a large bag under his arm.

"You really want to try out that dildo, don't you, Sunshine?" Brian whispered as he pulled Justin close to him.

Justin blushed and nodded. "We've never done that before."

Brian stared at his husband. Even after all this time, he had to be in the right frame of mind to let Justin top him, or he had to know intrinsically that it was what Justin needed in order to let that happen. They had dildos at the loft and at the cottage, but usually he used them on Justin. He was sure there was probably a double headed one in the collection, but he had never used it in the way that Justin wanted to use the one that he had purchased. Now, however, it looked like that was exactly what he had committed to doing.

They pulled up to the hotel and Brian and Justin got out. 

"Want to go to the bar and get a few drinks?" Brian asked leaning against Justin.

"You're just trying to put this off."  
  
"Maybe," Brian admitted. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Oh yeah!"

Brian frowned. It looked like he was trapped by his own words. "I hope you got at least one bottle of Beam in that bag."  
  
"Two."  
  
"Good boy."  
  
They headed up to their suite where Justin poured Brian a tumbler full of Beam. Brian started to down it as he watched Justin unwrap the dildo. He let out a groan.

"You're going to have to fuck me first," he told Justin. "I'll never take that thing up the ass unless you loosen me up first."  
  
"Happy to oblige," Justin said starting to strip. Halfway through taking off his clothes, he stopped and looked at the dildo. "Um, Brian, exactly how do we use that thing?"  
  
"Huh?"

"I … I can't picture how we'll make it work with me and you joined together."  
  
"Kids! Christ! Do I have to explain everything?" 

Justin felt his face fall. He was still a stupid kid in Brian's eyes.

Brian saw the look on Justin's face and realized how his words would have sounded to Justin. Sometimes he was still a fucking idiotic asshole. "Sunshine," he said softly. "Come here." Justin slowly walked towards Brian who had polished off his tumbler of Beam. He pulled Justin onto his lap. "That was the fucking liquor talking … and my apprehension about this whole thing. I want you to fuck me into the mattress and then I'll walk you through the dildo stuff step by step. Okay?"

"Okay," Justin said softly.

"You'll always be my naïve little virgin," Brian chuckled. "And that's just the way I like you." He kissed Justin's cheek and then his lips, getting them both hard.

"And you'll be my not so naïve virgin, since you've never done this before."  
  
"Okay, that works for me." And they were away to the races.

  
Top, bottom, it was a choice or preference that gay men made. Some men loved, craved the feeling of a long thick cock pounding away inside them and some men craved doing the pounding. And while Justin, by nature was a top, his love of and his addiction to Brian Kinney made Justin the bottom in their relationship 95% of the time. Brian rarely chose to bottom and when he did, it was only for Justin. There was no other man in the world than Justin that could make Brian Kinney roll over. Brian was in love with Justin. If Justin wanted to play with a new toy, then so be it. Brian would do it. Justin made love to Brian long and slow. When he finished Brian was loose and purring like a satisfied kitten.

"Brian," Justin cooed into Brian’s ear as he gently withdrew but remained lying on Brian’s back.

"Mmm?"

"You feel good?"

"Mmm hmm."

"Um, how do we do this?" Brian felt his Justin ‘blanket’ quake slightly as he spoke. 

Justin was nervous and becoming chilled in the coolness of their room. Brian rolled so that he and Justin could face each other. He gently swiped a sweat soaked lock away from Justin’s eyes. Brian began his lecture on big Double Headed Dildos 101.

  
"If we were the same height, we’d lube up, get on our hands and knees and kind of back onto the thing."

"But we’re not the same height. Your legs are so much longer than mine."

"I know, Sunshine." Brian kissed the tip of his lover’s nose. "We’re going to do this while we lie down on our sides. Or I can be on my back, you can fuck me with it and then I can hold it while you ride the other end. The fucking thing is long enough. We have many possibilities." Brian waggled his eyebrows at Justin. Justin blushed a deep red. 

"God, I love you," Brian exclaimed as he took Justin’s flushed face into his hands, kissing him deeply. After fifteen years, Brian still had the ability to make Justin blush. It was one of his most endearing qualities. "I love you so much."

"Will you still feel it as I’m riding it?" Justin whispered shyly.

"Something this big, I’ll feel it into next week." Justin’s eyes became huge black orbs with a corona of blue.

"Okay." Justin buried his face into Brian’s neck and lapped at his salty skin. "Lube me up, Bri. I want to feel it into next week too." Brian moaned as he reached for the lube to take his spouse on the ride of his life. 

*****

"Holy fucking shit!" Brian squeaked out. "That was so fucking hot. You are incredible, Sunshine, and I think I’m going to spend tomorrow right here in bed. You okay? You didn’t get hurt, did you?"

"I’m a little sore but a good sore. Why haven’t we done that before?" Justin had come hard and was still feeling the aftershocks of his orgasm.

"Because, my insatiable little sex bunny, you might have killed me. Some toys can be lethal." Justin gave Brian a little sexy pout. "But, on the other hand, what a way to go."

"Brian, when can we do this again?" Justin asked in a lusty breathy voice.

"You have got to be kidding me?" Brian said while studying his lover’s face. "You’re not kidding. I’ll make you a deal. Let me sleep all day and maybe we can play with this thing tomorrow." Justin made a low growl and snuggled closely into Brian’s arms.

"Can I watch you blow it?"

"What?"

"You give the best blow jobs in the whole world but I can’t keep my eyes open when you blow me and I certainly don’t want to watch you blow someone else. So, can I watch you go down on the dildo?"

"Are we in Florida or are we on Fantasy Island?"

"Please, Bri?"

"You know I can’t say no to you. Sleep now, fun and games later." Brian yawned and tightened his arms around Justin.

"Sex bunny?"

"Shh, a term of endearment."

"Oh...night, Bri."

"Night, Sunshine. Happy Anniversary."

"Happy Anniversssss..." The boys were out for the count. 

*****

Brian awoke with a twinge in his ass as he tried to turn over. Justin was conked out beside him. He studied his husband for a minute. Last night's experience had been … interesting … intense … unlike anything he had ever done.

He sat up slowly hoping to keep too much pressure from his sore bottom. He shook his head. The things he did for Justin Taylor! He couldn't believe that he had actually taken part in Double Headed Dildo 101. Sure, he had been drunk, but he had ended up being as turned on as Justin. They had done such incredible things to each other. 

Brian shifted again sliding to the side of the bed. He needed to pee. His ass cried out as he tried to stand. Now he understood when Justin walked bowlegged some mornings after he had given him a particularly severe workout. He hobbled to the bathroom.

Standing at the toilet and watching the stream of urine disappear into the water, a strange thought came to him.

__

Christmas Eve 2014

"Come on, Brian, let's go to Babylon for a few hours," Justin pleaded.

"I don't want to go anywhere."  
  
"You're no fun at all."

"We can't leave Bree."  
  
"John and Bobby will be happy to look after her. I'm feeling restless."  
  
"Come on then."  
  
"You'll go."  
  
Brian shook his head. "I'm going to take you to the bedroom and fuck that restlessness into next year."  
  
"Briiaan!"

"I don't want to go to Babylon."  
  
"Then … um … can I top?"

"I'm not in the mood for that either."  
  
"Why do you get to decide everything?" Justin demanded suddenly feeling angry and put upon.

"I don't decide everything."  
  
"Everyone knows you're the older one, the dominant one, the rich one, the top."

"So?"

"So, sometimes I would like to be the … top."  
  
"You're tops with me."  
  
"Glib answers aren't going to cut it."  
  
"Justin."  
  
"Fuck it! We won't go to Babylon. We'll stay right here just like you want. We'll do every fucking thing your way. Take your best shot at fucking me into total agreement with everything you decide."

And Brian had. He thought he had done a masterful job of it too, but it hadn't solved the problem. He had merely postponed the inevitable. And last night Justin had got his way. He was really the instigator, even though Brian had to teach him some things. Justin was a quick study, always had been, and last night was no exception. Justin had tried anything and everything. He had led Brian places that he never thought he would go. Justin had led them to the brink and over, and Brian had let him, had actually enjoyed it. 

Brian couldn't help but wonder what this meant for the long term. Would their relationship ever be the same?

"Brian?"

"Yeah," Brian replied shaking off his dick.

"Are you okay?"

"I … guess," Brian said as he walked out of the bathroom.

"That doesn't sound very certain. Did I hurt you?"

"That's usually my line."  
  
"Yeah, it is, but it feels kind of cool for me to be saying it."  
  
Brian raised an eyebrow. "No shit?"  
  
"My ass is majorly sore. How is yours?"

"Times ten. I'm the top, remember," he added hoping that Justin did remember.

"I know, and thanks for doing that with me. It was awesome."  
  
"Yeah, awesome," Brian added trying to keep the sarcasm out of his voice.

"Didn't you enjoy it?" Justin asked with a frown. He wasn't sure what he had heard in Brian's voice.

"Didn't I sound like I did?"

"Yeah, you did," Justin said with a little smile. "But now you don't seem so enthusiastic about it."  
  
"Don't I?"

"No, you don't. Is something wrong?"  
  
"What makes you think that?"

"Your tone."  
  
"I'm just not as drunk as I was last night."  
  
"Brian…?"

"Let it go."  
  
"Tell me what's wrong."  
  
"Nothing," Brian averred hoping that that might be the truth.

"Can't you…"

"Let's have a shower. I've got some lotion that should help both our asses."

"That sounds good," Justin said sliding gingerly off the bed.

"Thanks again. I loved last night."

"Right."  
  
Justin frowned as he walked into the bathroom ahead of Brian. He wished Brian could be half as happy as he was about last night.

Brian watched Justin disappear into the bathroom. He wished his husband was only half as thrilled about what they had done the night before. He didn't want to think about the trend that they might have started.

 

 

  
  


 


	6. Chapter 6

Justin could sense Brian’s tension even in the shower. Brian wasn’t as playful as usual. Showering with Brian even when they didn’t have sex was always a playful and pleasurable experience. The boys got out and began to dry off. Brian automatically began his examination of Justin’s skin. He wanted to make sure that all the sunscreen was working. Noting a few pink spots on Justin’s shoulders, Brian got out some aloe and a healing salve for their nether regions. 

"Mmm, thank you, that feels good," Justin remarked as he felt the cooling aloe take effect. Brian squeezed a dollop of the salve into Justin’s palm and some into his own. Both men uttered a sigh of relief as they each applied their salve.

"Bri, do we have any plans today?" Justin asked hopefully. Apparently, Brian’s dark mood wasn’t lifting any time soon.

"Well, last night’s games have put a temporary halt to the fuck part of our sleep fuck sleep plan. I could go for some more sleep but I think I really need some coffee."

"It looks like rain. We could order room service and stay here for a while. The balcony has an awning, we can sit out there if it isn’t too sticky."

"That sounds like a plan. Why don’t you call down to room service and I’ll call for housekeeping. We wore out those sheets and we can use more towels. We’ve been here for four days and each day we get less and less towels. I wonder why that is?"

"Maybe that’s a hint that they want us gone."

"Nah, you paid good money for this suite. And I for one am going to milk it for all it’s worth." Brian smiled at Justin and it made Justin feel a whole lot better. Maybe this day could be salvaged after all.

Brian sat out on the balcony while housekeeping came in to attack the bed and bathroom. 

Room service came up with a cart of edibles that was enough for five men. Brian smirked; Justin must be ravenous. There were fresh juices, fruits and plenty of coffee. Justin dug into the croissants, eggs and bacon and the melon. Brian was feeling so much better after their meal.

Brian was sipping his coffee and smoking a cigarette. He didn’t smoke often but the anger and worry he was harboring required it. The Florida air was humid; the cloudy sky was keeping the air temperature down. Maybe it was time for Brian to explain himself to Justin.

"Justin, do you mind sitting out here with me? I need to talk," Brian called over his shoulder and into their room. Justin was sitting on the bed watching CNN. Justin did a double take.

"Talk? You, talk?"

"Yes, me, talk. I want to finish this cigarette so can you come out here?"

"Sure." Justin went out to join Brian. "Are you going to explain to me why there’s a cloud over your head and not just in the sky?" Brian ignored Justin’s remark but not the sentiment. He did have a dark cloud hovering and if he didn’t get rid of it soon it might ruin their vacation or worse.

"Justin, I don’t really know why I feel like this." Brian thought he could hide a little longer.

"That’s bullshit; you know exactly what you’re feeling and why," Justin said with no anger; he wanted to clear the air. "You’re just afraid to say it out loud."

"I’m not afraid of shit," Brian protested.

"You’re right, you’re not afraid of shit. You’re afraid of not being the one in control. You’re afraid I might like all these trips to the top that I’ve been taking lately and that I’ll insist on staying there. You’re afraid to admit that sometimes being the bottom is not a bad thing and you might just like it. You’re afraid of change and how it would affect your world. No, Brian, you aren’t afraid of shit. You’re afraid of me!" 

Justin got up and went back inside. He had the balls to call Brian out on his shit. Justin wasn’t a twink; he wasn’t a naive little boy. He was the one man that could top Brian Kinney, the only man Brian would fuck more than once. They were supposed to be celebrating their fifth wedding anniversary. Would it be their last?

Brian remained outside a few minutes longer to finish his cigarette and to collect himself. Justin was right about him. Justin was always right about Brian. Brian Kinney knew lots of things about a lot of things and people, but it was Justin Taylor that knew Brian Kinney. Deciding to face the music, Brian snubbed out the end of his cigarette and went inside.

"You’re right, Justin. From the time I left Joan and Jack’s house, I was in control. If I succeeded, it was my doing. If I failed then it was my fault. I was in control, the top. No one could top me; no one could ever best me. No one except for you. And when you surpass me, when you no longer need me, when I can’t satisfy you, will you leave me? What if I’m no longer Brian Kinney, will you stop loving me?"

Justin was shocked into silence, dumbfounded. Here he was frightened that he was growing older, no longer the twink to keep the great Brian Kinney amused. Afraid that Brian no longer wanted only him and it was the other way around all along. Brian was scared that Justin no longer wanted him. Afraid that if Justin wanted to be the top that he was, Brian wouldn’t be able to cope. That if Brian further evolved, Justin would no longer find him attractive. Stupid, stupid, stupid, the pair of them. Fifteen years together and sometimes they knew next to nothing about each other. 

"Brian, does it really matter that much to you that I always bottom because if it does, if that’s the only way you’ll feel secure, feel in control, then I’ll never ask again to top. I love you. If I have to spend my whole sexual life as the bottom then I will. It doesn’t matter. What matters is that you know there will never be anyone else in the world for me. I will always need you. You’ll always satisfy me. No one could ever surpass you. I can only strive to be your equal. I could never surpass you; I’d never want to. You’re my partner, my whole life. I’d be nothing without you, Brian. Nothing."

Brian remained silent, digesting what Justin proclaimed. He was an idiot sometimes. And Justin was really the grown up, willing to make the sacrifice to please Brian. They were supposed to be equal partners in all things. True, Justin needed Brian when he was a boy but the boy was now all grown. Brian was doing that man a disservice by asking Justin to remain the boy so that Brian wouldn’t risk feeling any less than the man he was. And that was unfair to Justin. Justin was right again.

"I’m sorry," was all that Brian could utter. It wasn’t enough, it wasn’t what he wanted to say but it was all that would come out.

"Sorry is bullshit. Say what you mean, Brian." Justin, the man, was demanding that Brian, the man, take responsibility for himself and explain himself. It was no less than what Brian would expect from any other.

"You’re my equal in all things and I should be able to treat you like an equal. You deserve that and so much more. Sometimes I still feel like I have to prove myself. Prove I’m the smartest businessman, prove I’m the best fuck."

"Brian, you are the smartest businessman. You prove it every day. Kinnetik continues to grow; every year each branch exceeds its projected profit margin. And I can’t believe you think you aren’t the sexiest man alive. I bet the sponsors of this year’s Gay Days will send us a special invitation for next year. You alone have made this the most exciting Gay Days they’ve had in ages. Everyone’s been talking about you. I’ve heard them. The guys think you’re the hottest man here and believe it or not, the lesbians think you’re the sweetest. They all want to be you, they all want you and they envy me because I’m the only one who gets to have you."

Justin paused to let some of that sink into his stubborn spouse’s thick head.

"And I’m sorry too. I let my insecurities get the better of me. You’ve grown so much more beautiful as you’ve aged. I really mean that. Your exercise program has transformed your already fit body into something spectacular. I was beginning to feel left behind. I don’t like lifting weights but I should take a page out of your book and at the very least do the treadmill. Not just for you but for Bree and Gus. They deserve parents who take care of themselves so we can be there for them as they grow. I know you’re never very comfortable when I ask to top but sometimes I want to make love to you. You always give; you always make sure that I’m completely and utterly satisfied. I want to be able to do that for you. I want to be the one to make you completely blissed out, to be the one who takes care of you after. To be the one who holds you as you fall asleep. You always take care of me. I need to do that for you sometimes. Somehow I’ve always felt selfish being the bottom all the time, making you do all the work. I want to share that with you."

Brian needed a minute to understand. According to Justin, top and bottom is not as simple as black and white.

"Brian, when you used to go out trolling for tricks, did you ever really analyze why you were so much more successful at it than most?"

"I never thought about it much. I was a good fuck with a big dick."

"That’s true. But you weren’t just a good fuck, you were a great fuck. Still are a great fuck."

"Yeah, so."

"You don’t get it, do you?"

"Get what? I used to set my sight on some trick, reel him in, fuck the hell out of him and then look for another. That’s how I was back then."

"And everyone knew it. All of Liberty knew it and they still wanted it. They all wanted to bottom for you because they knew you were the best. It didn’t matter if the trick was a top or a bottom. Because Brian fucking Kinney would leave him satisfied. You weren’t the one in control. They gave that to you because they knew you would make sure they were completely satisfied. Yeah, sure you were an asshole. It came with the territory. But for that one brief moment your trick was in control because you made it your policy, your duty to never leave anyone hanging."

"Wha...what?"

"Being in control is all relative, Bri. I give it to you freely because in so many ways you’re so much better at it than me. Let me ask you something? Why did you let me have full rein when we were decorating the cottage? You decorated the loft, and it’s perfect."

"I don’t know; it just seemed right that you should do it. And you did a magnificent job."

"And when you gave up that control, did it make you feel any less of a man?"

"Of course not. There was no question that you couldn’t handle it."

"And when I make love to you, when I penetrate you, do I do a good job? Do I satisfy you? Do I make you feel any less than a man?"

"YOU..., you completely satisfy me, no one has ever left me as sated as you. I’ve never allowed anyone to do to me what you’ve done. What we’ve done together."

"And that’s because we’ve shared the control. You haven’t lost anything. You’ve remained in control when you ALLOW me to top."

"But then..."

"No, whether you knew it or not we’ve always shared this. I love you so much. I haven’t sacrificed anything that I didn’t want to because being with you is all I ever wanted."

"Justin..." Brian rushed into his lover’s arms to kiss Justin senseless. To give to Justin, to share with Justin all that he had. Clothes flew everywhere as Brian walked them to the bed. "I wish I wasn’t so sore. I want to..."

"Shh, you are, you do please me." Justin knew exactly what Brian meant. He didn’t need to hear the words.

"Then let me...last night, you made a request. More fun with dildos."

"You don’t have to."

"I know but I want to. You want a demonstration, want to watch Brian Kinney go down on a trick." 

Brian kissed a path down Justin’s chest, to his soft flat belly, then followed the treasure trail to Justin’s cock. Justin was so turned on that his dick pulsed with Brian’s every breath. Brian reached for their toy that lay freshly scrubbed in the bedside table. He rubbed the fake cock over Justin’s, letting the oozing precum flavor the tip. Brian alternated sucking on Justin to sucking the toy. Justin closed his eyes in ecstasy.

"Open your eyes, Justin."

"I, I can’t."

"Yes, you can." Brian concentrated on the toy, as Justin fought to regain control of himself, allowing him to watch Brian go down on the toy. "Watch me, Justin. You’re the trick; you’re in control. Tell me what you want." Brian’s voice was low and so breathy, Justin shook with desire.

"Suck him, take as much as you can down your throat." Brian obeyed and Justin's eyes grew wide and glazed with lust.

"You're phenomenal, my god! Lick it, lick me." Brian lapped at the fake cock then switched back to Justin, opening his throat to take all of Justin.

"Brian!" Justin shot streams and streams of hot thick cum down Brian’s throat then passed out.

*****

"Welcome back, Sunshine," Brian whispered as Justin fluttered his eyelashes open.

"Hi, how long was I out?" Justin stretched languidly.

"Not long."

"Mmm, Brian that was so good. God, it only gets better and better."

"Yeah? You think so?"

"I know so." Justin snuggled closer to Brian trying to burrow into the older man’s chest.

"Justin, about what we were talking about..."

"Shh, I love you. That’s all I care about and you better love me."

"I do, my bossy bottom."

"And you better not forget it."

"I won’t. Jus?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I be the bossy bottom sometimes?"

"Anytime, Brian, anytime."

"Justin?"

"Shh, we’re still working on the plan," Justin whispered into Brian’s chest.

"Ah, the plan," Brian whispered back with a smile as Justin fell asleep in his arms.

*****

"Hey, Bri, wakey, wakey," Justin teased as he feathered soft kisses onto Brian’s nose. 

Brian stretched, wriggling his toes, the burn at his ass a not so friendly reminder of the recent past indulgences.

"What time is it?"

"About four, we slept most of the day away."

"Is it still raining?"

"No, but it’s still cloudy. I think we should go back to Downtown Disney."

"Not Disney again," Brian whined and then tried to bury himself into the pillow.

"Big baby, not Disney. Downtown Disney. Shopping. You like shopping. There’s the Virgin Store and The House of Blues. And the Lego Store and I hear they have a whole store full of chocolate."

"Justin, I’m not that easy."

"Yes, you are. Besides I want to show you off and maybe get something new in leather. You know how good you look in leather." Justin waggled his eyebrows at Brian. Brian tried to keep a straight face but failed. He pounced on Justin as the two of them broke out in belly laughs. The clouds had been chased away.

Within the hour Brian found himself surrounded by what seemed like a thousand screaming kids, all trying to find their favorite Lego characters, and parents looking for their kids.

"Justin, why am I here?"

"Well, a long time ago your mommy and your daddy..." Brian cut off Justin with a well placed hand to his lips. "Brian, we’re getting something for the kids. Patrick and Bree love Lego and so does Gus."

"Gus? Isn’t he too big for this stuff?"

"No, he isn’t. Didn’t you ever play with Legos as a kid?" Brian scowled as an eyebrow went up. "Forget I said that, Brian Kinney never did Lego. Be that as it may, you’re doing Lego now. Come on." With that Justin took Brian by the hand and led him around the Lego store. By the end of their spree they found the correct age appropriate Lego sets for all the kids, including JR.

"Justin..." Brian was developing a Mikey like whine.

"Can it, Kinney. The Virgin store is this way and so is the House of Blues." Brian had no choice but to follow the love of his life around the whole of Downtown Disney.

A few hours later and laden with what seemed like hundreds of bags, Brian plopped his ass down on a bench and refused to move like a stubborn mule.

"Justin, I don’t give a shit that I’m gay and supposed to like shopping. I refuse to take one more step. We have gone into every store at least twice. I sneezed my brains out in that soap store and we almost had a disaster in that store with all the glass and I think I have a belly ache from the Ghirardelli Café. Justin, can we go back now?"

"Not yet. Here, I got us some water. Drink this and you’ll feel better."

"Nothing is ever going to make my feet feel better. I think I have a blister." 

"And I haven’t heard this much whining since Mikey thought Brett was going to kill off Zephyr. Man up, Bri." Brian managed a convincing pout to soften Justin’s heart. "Stay here, you big Smoosh. I’ll be back in a minute." Brian gathered all their packages together, leaned back on the bench and rested his eyes. After a few minutes, Justin returned with Simon and Ken in tow.

"Hey, Bri, look who I found." Brian cracked open his eyes to see the three men smiling back at him. "Let’s go." Brian attempted a death glare. "To dinner, I managed a reservation at Wolfgang Puck for all of us." 

Justin reached out his hand for Brian to help him off the bench. Brian groaned as Justin rolled his eyes. Simon and Ken chuckled at the dramatics. They gathered their purchases and like a momma duck, Justin led the three men to dinner.


	7. Chapter 7

Back at the hotel there was a roaring session of Drag Queen Bingo going on. Justin and Brian ran up to their room with the packages they had acquired. Brian wanted to stay there but Justin convinced him to go down and play Bingo. He got that concession by promising that the following day would be a sleep fuck sleep day and nothing else. Brian felt compelled to agree under those conditions.

They walked into the ballroom where the Bingo was being held. Everyone was immersed in their game. A drag queen dressed in gold lame came over to them and asked if they wanted to play.

"Yes," Justin said.

"No," Brian contributed at the same time.

Justin elbowed his husband in the ribs.

"Come now," the drag queen cooed. "A big, strong, fine looking man like you can surely play a little bitty game of Bingo." She waved the tip of her gold boa under Brian's nose.  


Brian rolled his eyes and snorted, but followed her and Justin to a table.

"This should be fun," Justin said.

"Of course, it should!" Brian snarked. "Have you ever played this fucking game before?"

"No, have you?" Brian visibly blushed. "You have," Justin gasped.

"Debbie made me do it," Brian said staring at the table top.

Justin giggled. "I can just picture you in a Bingo hall filled with middle aged women."

"How do you know that?" Brian asked, surprised at Justin's accurate description of the event.

Another giggle ensued before the drag queen asked how many cards they wanted to play.

"None," Brian said.

"How much are they?" Justin asked.

"Three for ten dollars or eight for twenty."

"I'll take eight," Justin said pulling out his wallet.

"You think you can play that many cards?" Brian asked as Justin received the pile of cards and two dabbers to mark them with.

"No, because you're playing four of them."  
  
Just then there was a shout of "Bingo" and someone won a hundred dollars.

"Ready?" Justin asked as the caller geared the crowd up for the next game.

"I'm always ready," Brian said tongue in cheek. He reached under the table and gave Justin's cock a squeeze.

"Stop that," Justin said with a giggle. "I need to concentrate."  
  
"It's not that fucking complicated," Brian said as he dabbed at his cards as the numbers were called.

Justin studied his cards as more and more numbers were called. Brian pointed out one or two numbers that Justin had missed.

"Ooh, you only need one number," Justin gushed as he glanced at Brian's cards. "You're going to win."  
  
"Not bloody likely," Brian said as the next number was called and somebody else yelled, "Bingo."  
  
"Aw, I thought you were going to win," Justin said leaning over and giving Brian a kiss.

"Would you lovers like cards for the next game?" their drag queen asked leaning seductively over their table.

"Eight more," Justin said fishing for his wallet.

"I'll get these," Brian said putting his hand on Justin's to stop him paying.

"See, I knew you'd like playing," Justin grinned.

Brian snorted and paid for the tickets.

They played a few more games and watched the drag queens do a little can-can number before the final game was announced. The prize for the last game would be $500. The audience got all excited. Brian merely smiled. He was glad to hear that the proceeds from the Bingo would go to AIDS research. He bought Justin and himself eight cards each.

"You may have to keep an eye on my cards too," Justin said looking at the daunting number of cards in front of him.

"Amateur," Brian smirked earning him another elbow to the ribs.

The game began with Brian dabbing confidently at his own cards and then adding to Justin's. This game was for a full card so it went on for quite a while.

"How do you do it so fast?" Justin asked getting frustrated as Brian found a couple more numbers that he had missed.

"Line your cards up like this and follow the column that is called. It's easy."  
  
"Easy for you."  
  
The calling continued. Brian had a card down to one number and Justin had one that only needed two numbers.

"Ooh, we might win," Justin said again.

"Eternal optimist," Brian replied with disdain. He knew they wouldn't win. The next number wasn't any of the ones they needed. Justin let out a sigh.

The next number that was called was the one for Brian's card. Brian didn't mark the number and he didn't say anything. "Bingo!" Justin shouted and their drag queen hustled over.

"Why did you do that?" Brian asked as the drag queen checked the numbers on the card.

"You won," Justin said wondering what Brian was talking about.

"I don't want their fucking money. There are other people here who need it more."

"Oh, I didn't think about that. I was just happy to win," Justin said contritely.

"It's okay, Sunshine."  
  
"And we have a winner!" their drag queen announced pointing at Justin.

"It's his card," Justin said indicating Brian. He wished he'd never called out.

"And a handsome and studly winner he is," the drag queen said fawning all over Brian.

Brian grabbed her arm and stood up whispering in her ear. She nodded and headed to the front of the room where the caller was located. "Our winner wishes to donate his $500 to AIDS research. Let's have a big hand for our generous benefactor."

There was a round of applause and then the caller thanked everyone for participating. He wished them all a good evening and the room began to empty.

"Oh, that was such a nice gesture."

"You're so kind and sweet."

"I'm so glad you won."  
  
"You have to be the handsomest and loveliest man on the planet."

"Come with us for a drink."  
  
The lesbians were all over Brian dragging him and Justin into the bar for drinks. The drag queens weren't much better. They tagged along touching and cooing at Brian. Brian looked at Justin with pleading eyes but Justin could only shrug.

The lesbians remembered Brian's help with the jewelry and were very happy for his win. They insisted on paying for Brian and Justin's drinks. After a couple of rounds, Brian ordered drinks for the entire bar. He grabbed Justin's hand and pulled him out of the bar and over to the elevators.

"Take me to the suite and fuck the life out of me," Brian begged in desperation.

Justin calmly took his hand and led him onto the elevator. He had a pleased little smile on his face.

When the boys got back to their room, Justin immediately began to strip then flopped down onto the bed. He wondered if Brian was really in the mood to fuck. Brian hung the ‘Do Not Disturb’ sign on the door then headed straight for the bathroom. He needed a shower. Justin had shopped Brian’s feet off and he felt like he was covered in drag queen.

"Hey, Sunshine!" Brian shouted as he adjusted the shower spray. "Join me?"

Justin, who forever loved to shower with Brian, made a beeline for the bathroom.

Brian took charge. He poured a generous amount of their favorite body wash onto a cloth and gently began to wash Justin. Slowly, methodically Brian passed the cloth up and down the pale skin. When he completed his task he washed Justin’s hair. As Justin rinsed himself off, Brian quickly scrubbed off all evidence of lesbians and drag queens. As the lovers emerged from their shower, they were relieved to feel and smell like themselves again.

Justin turned down the bed then urged Brian onto his back. He straddled Brian’s thighs, licking his lips as Brian grew hard before his eyes. Justin couldn’t resist tasting his spouse; it was like heaven. Justin inhaled his lover’s scent as he sucked on Brian’s steel hard cock. Brian arched, fisting the sheets in his effort not to force himself down the hot moist throat of Justin. After a while, Brian wanted some of his own. He gently tapped Justin on the shoulder.

"Turn around," Brian said in his sultry breathy whisper. Justin turned, placing his knees at Brian’s sides, his ass perfectly aligned with Brian’s mouth. Brian inhaled Justin’s musk then feasted. Justin moaned with ecstasy as Brian’s tongue probed his tender hole still pink from the other night’s games with large toys. Justin then returned to Brian’s cock, laving it, sucking it, throating it. Their moans grew in volume as they each approached completion. Brian gently fingered Justin’s hole as he licked his sack then sucked on Justin’s dick. Both men came with loud groans, sucking down each other’s essence. Brian reached around to turn Justin. With their cocks aligned, they kissed, combining their tastes, grinding their sensitive cocks together. Justin collapsed onto Brian’s chest.

"Brian," Justin raised his head. Brian could see tears welling up in the blue eyes even as they both shook with the aftershock of their orgasms. "Are we okay?" Justin whispered with a sob he so desperately was trying to hold back.

"Yes, Justin, we’re okay," Brian reassured Justin, holding the younger man tight against his chest. "We’re good, better than good. Forgive me, Sunshine. It was all my fault. I’m a stubborn, vain, egotistical asshole. It always has to be my way or no way. Forgive me."

"Bri..."

"Shh, sleep now. I love you, I want you always." Brian tenderly kissed Justin as he drew the sheet over them both.

"Love you," Justin managed before sleep claimed him.

*****

Brian awoke some time the next day with Justin on his chest in the same position as they fell asleep. There hung the light scent of their sex in the air. Brian was quite sure that there was Sunshine drool decorating his torso. And he couldn’t have cared less.

"Hey, Sunshine," Brian gently shook Justin awake.

"Mmm," Justin mumbled, cracking open an eye. He grabbed the edge of the sheet to wipe off his mouth and Brian’s chest. "Sorry," Justin blushed.

"Don’t worry about it, Sunshine, just be very careful when you roll off. I have a feeling we’re glued together." Justin looked down between them, noting their entwined sticky pubes.

"Uh, oh," Justin exclaimed as he gingerly began to roll, raking his hand between them. 

"We stink."

"Yeah, but I love our stink," Brian stated as he got out of bed to head to the bathroom.

"What time is it?"

"Around two."

"I guess we kept to the plan."

"I guess so." Brian cocked his head toward the windows as he heard as low roar. "Is that rain?" Justin opened the curtains to see it teeming sheets of rain against the glass.

"Big time. No working on your tan today," Justin commented as his stomach rumbled.

"Well, I know what your stomach has in mind. Let’s shower and see if we can make brunch. If we’re stuck indoors today, then let’s see if we can get an appointment with a masseuse, maybe a facial and manicure-pedicure."

"Brian, you are not going to get me to put goop all over my face!"

"I’ll make it worth it," Brian sing-songed as he waggled his eyebrows.

"You’re incorrigible!"

"Your point?"

"Let’s go," Justin said as he pushed Brian into the bathroom.

After brunch, the lovers had time to kill before their spa experience. Brian was doing his damnedest not to get sucked back into the vendor’s room for fear of being hijacked by more lesbians. Justin suggested the art exhibit. The exhibit was sponsoring artwork by local gay artists that emphasized the LGBT life.

"I bet none of it’s as good as yours," Brian whispered as they strolled into the exhibit.

"That’s not the point," Justin scolded but was secretly pleased with Brian’s unerring support of his art.

"What is the point?" Brian snarked.

"The point is that WE have a forum, an outlet to show our work."

"You have a forum, Justin, every fucking gallery in America wants to show off your art."

"Well, maybe they wouldn’t if I promoted myself as a gay artist."

"Justin, being gay is not all of what you are. You’re an artist who happens to be gay. Just like I’m the best fucking adman in the country and I happen to like sucking cock instead of eating pussy."

"Ew, Brian, that’s gross."

"But you get my point."

"Yes, I do, but we’re still going to go look at the art." Justin grabbed Brian’s hand to pull him into the exhibit hall. As the lovers toured the exhibit, Brian couldn’t help his running commentary.

"Justin, this sucks," Brian whispered so he wouldn’t inadvertently insult anyone.

"It doesn’t suck, Bri, it’s different."

"Different!? It’s pornographic and some of it doesn’t look humanly possible." Brian turned his head almost upside down to make his point. Justin giggled but smacked Brian across his belly.

"It’s not pornographic, just graphic. Brian, look what I did for Rage. Some people thought that was porn."

"Ah, but that’s a comic, you can take a certain artistic license. This..." Brian pointed to a painting of two woman making love in a field of wild flowers. "This is downright scary." 

Justin was trying to remain professional but Brian had him in stitches with each rant and comment. Toward the exit, there were some very colorful posters and postcards promoting Gay Days and AIDS research. Brian and Justin made a sizeable donation to the cause.

"Come on, Justin, it’s time for our massage." Brian happily tugged on Justin’s hand pulling him toward the bank of elevators leading them to the spa.

*****

"Right this way, gentlemen. My name is Lars." A tall, built and obviously gay blond fawned all over Brian. "I’ll be your masseur this afternoon. This is Svetlana, she will attend to you." Lars glanced at Justin as Svetlana began to lead Justin to a private room.

"Bri?" This was Justin’s first time in a spa of this sort and he didn’t want to be separated from Brian.

"Excuse me, Lars. We’d liked to stay together, if you don’t mind." Lars looked disappointed but led them to a double room.

 

Inside the treatment room, were two massage tables, a large screened off area to change in and counters filled with all sorts of creams, facial products and massage oils. Svetlana pointed toward the screen and indicated that Brian and Justin should disrobe. Justin followed Brian behind the screen as Lars and Svetlana prepared their tables.

"Brian, do we have to get naked?" Justin asked as he began to remove his t-shirt and shorts.

"Of course, we have to get naked. You don’t get a massage with your clothes on."

"But she’s a woman," Justin stated the obvious.

"And she’s a professional. Just look at those hands. I bet she can bend steel."

"I don’t care if she can bend steel, as long as she doesn’t bend me." 

"Don’t worry, she won’t. Just lay back and think of England," Brian teased his spouse then pushed him back into the treatment room. Both men were sans clothes but wrapped in towels. They made themselves comfortable on the treatment beds and waited to be serviced.

"We have a full range of facial products," Lars began as he showed the cosmetic line to Brian for his approval. Brian smiled; he was familiar with this particular brand of product. Since it was Justin’s first time and in deference to Justin’s myriad of allergies, Brian asked for something geared for sensitive skin. Svetlana showed Brian a light aloe based cream and received a nod of affirmation. Lars lit several gently scented candles as Svetlana put on soothing music and lowered the lights. Brian settled down into the special pillow and began to relax.

*****

"Brian...Brian," Justin whispered loudly.

"What," Brian mumbled.

"Where’d they go?"

"They stepped out so we can enjoy the ambiance and relax while the creams and pack soak into the skin," Brian tried to explain without moving his lips.

"Why are you talking funny?"

"I don’t want to crack my face."

"Oh...Bri? I think I may not be as gay as I thought."

"What?! Shit, I cracked my cheek. Justin, what the fuck are you talking about?"

"When Svetlana was giving me the massage, I, um, I mean, I got a little..."

"Oh that, don’t worry, it happens all the time. You’re as gay as I am."

"Brian, Lindsay, remember?" 

Brian ignored the question. "Justin, your body is relaxed and happy. And so is your Mr. Happy. Now shut up; you’re making my mud pack crack off and I don’t want the cucumbers to fall."

"Okay...Bri?" 

"What?!"

"Reach out your left hand." Brian reached out and felt Justin’s fingertips graze his. He stretched out more so that they could hold hands. 

"Love you, Bri."

"Love you, Sunshine."

They dozed holding hands and listening to the sounds of the sea.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

Brian pulled out and Justin slumped onto the bed. They had fucked for the rest of the day and Justin knew he wouldn't be able to walk, that was if he ever regained enough energy to even stand up. He just lay sprawled on the bed unable to move.

"Here," Brian said from somewhere above him.

"Huh?" Justin asked his face stuck in a pillow, and no energy to turn his head to see what Brian was talking about.

"Drink this."  
  
"What?" Justin groaned and then he yelped as Brian touched the bottom of a bottle of water from the little refrigerator in their room to the left cheek of Justin's ass. "Fuck you!" Justin cried as he rolled over to see what the fuck Brian was doing.

"Got you to turn over, didn't I?" Brian smirked. "Drink this. I don't want you getting dehydrated."  
  
"Christ," Justin griped as he unscrewed the cap and took a long drink, "if you'd stop fucking me for half an hour, I could eat and drink and veg out." Justin fell back on the bed in a true drama queen gesture.

"Hey, you said this was a total sleep fuck sleep day, and I'm just complying with what we agreed on."

"I don't seem to remember all that much sleeping, and I thought we could stop at least long enough to eat," Justin moaned.

"Not part of the deal," Brian smirked trying not to laugh at the histrionics of his husband. However, Brian did feel a little guilty about wearing Justin's ass out. They had been at it for hours. "Let's take a shower," Brian suggested.

"Nooo," Justin groaned. "You'll just fuck me in there."  
  
"I promise I won't," Brian said taking some pity on his poor husband's ass. "Besides, it stinks to high heaven in here, and so do we." Brian stuck his nose in his armpit to bring home the point.

"If I make the effort to get up and shower, can we go out to dinner?" Justin whimpered.

"I thought we'd get room service. It's faster."

"But it does stink in here. If we went out maybe we could get them to clean up while we're gone."

Brian studied his partner. He was beginning to realize that Justin wasn't just putting on an act. Brian had really worn him out. And if the truth be known, Brian wasn't sure he could get it up again any time soon. He had used up the better part of his energy too. "Okay," Brian said, "I'll call down and ask them to send the cleaning crew in an hour. Will you come take a shower if I do that?"   


"If you help me up."  
  
Brian chuckled. Justin had the drama queen act down pat. "Yes, dear. You lie there and gather your strength, and your big, strong man will place the call to housekeeping."

Justin flipped Brian the bird, but didn't move otherwise. He lay on the bed watching Brian coerce housekeeping into coming up and cleaning their suite even though it was after hours.

"Done," Brian said setting the phone back in the cradle. "Get up."  
  
"I can't," Justin moaned rolling to the side and burying his face in his pillow.

"Justin," Brian said ominously.

"I'm not kidding," Justin said. "I don't think I can stand up."  
  
"I'll help you." Brian took Justin's hand and rolled him over. He placed Justin's legs over the side of the bed and gently pulled Justin into a sitting position. Justin groaned and winced as his sore ass took most of his weight. "Upsey daisy," Brian said gently as he pulled Justin to his feet. Justin leaned against him as they walked towards the bathroom. He whimpered with each step. "I'm sorry, baby," Brian cooed knowing that he really had creamed Justin's ass in more ways than one.

"Am I getting old?" Justin asked as Brian turned the water on. "I used to be able to keep up with you."  
  
Brian snorted. "Hell, most of the time, you were way ahead of me. I was hanging on for dear life more than once."  
  
"Really?" Justin asked a trace of his smile returning.

"Really," Brian said as he pulled Justin under the spray. He began washing his husband taking special care with his sore bum. Justin leaned against Brian loving the feeling of the warm water and Brian's gentle hands. When they were clean, Brian dried off his compliant husband and applied some cream to his ravished pucker. 

Justin purred at the feel of the soothing cream. "Thanks," Justin said as Brian finished up.

"You feel better?"

"Yeah, I really was exhausted."  
  
"Then we better get you some food before you pass out," Brian said with a frown. "Can you make it downstairs for dinner?"  
  
Justin nodded. "I just want to get out of here for a while."  


Brian quickly dressed while it took Justin a little longer. Even material against his ass caused him to wince. While he was waiting for his husband, Brian made a quick call to the cottage to speak to Bree before she was put to bed. The little girl was happy to hear from her fathers, but she wanted to see them even more. Brian promised her it would only be a couple more get ups before they would see her. Reluctantly Brian hung up, wishing Bree was there with them now.

They were just leaving their room when the housecleaning person arrived. Brian handed her twenty dollars and asked her to do an extra special good job.

They headed to the lobby where they met Ken and Simon. "Come with us to the luau," Simon said. "There's going to be hula dancers," he added with his most lascivious grin.

Brian groaned inwardly, and then even more as he heard Justin say," Sure."  
  
"I was pitying your poor ass, and now I'm going to have to make it pay after this."  
  
It was Justin's turn to groan, but he managed to add, "You'll have to catch me first." There was a decided twinkle in his eye.

"Feeling better, Sunshine?"

"Yeah, I'm glad to be out among the living."  
  
"Hey!" Brian said with mock distress.

Justin giggled and elbowed Brian in the ribs as they made their way to the patio area where the luau was taking place. The rain had stopped and it was rather humid, but there was Hawaiian music playing and the area was quite full.

"I hope they have a table," Ken said with a frown.

Brian saw the maitre d' and waved him over. Brian stepped up to the man and whispered in his ear. Justin saw money change hands. Trust Brian Kinney to buy what he wanted. He would never wait for a table.

"It'll just be a couple of minutes," Brian said with a smile.

They saw a flurry of activity off to the right, and then the maitre d' was back to escort them to their table. He whispered something to Brian. Then Brian pulled out a chair nodding towards Justin. "This one's for you, Sunshine," he said.

Justin walked around the table and saw a big soft cushion sitting in the chair. He sat down carefully letting out a sigh of relief at the softness of the seat. "Thanks," he said with one of his beautiful smiles.

"No problem, Sunshine," Brian said pushing in Justin's chair.

"Why do you call him Sunshine?" Ken asked.

"Didn't you see that smile?" Brian smirked.

"Oh," Ken said, immediately understanding.

Brian ordered a round of Mai Tai's when the waiter came over. They might as well stick with the Hawaiian theme.

Justin tapped Brian's arm. "I really need to eat something."

"It's a fucking buffet," Brian groaned looking around. Justin blushed at Brian's reaction. "I'll get you some pupus," Brian said tongue in cheek. He smiled at Justin as he stood up. "Why don't you come with me, Simon?"

"Um … sure. What the hell are pupus?" he asked as he followed Brian.

Justin giggled. "Do you know what pupus are?" Ken shook his head.

The Mai Tai's had arrived by the time Brian and Simon returned, each with a plate of shrimp, satay skewers, egg rolls and vegetables with a little pot of a purplish sort of sauce. "Pupus," Brian smirked holding the plate out to Justin.

"Oh, hors d'oeuvres," Justin chuckled. Justin dug into the chicken satay and some of the shrimp. "What's the purple stuff?" he asked. 

"Dip a couple of fingers in it and taste," Brian said.

Justin did as directed and then made a face. "It tastes like wallpaper paste."  
  
"That's what everybody always says," Simon laughed. "I wonder how many people have actually tasted wallpaper paste."

"It's called two fingered poi," Brian said, "because it sticks to two fingers in a clump."

They all looked at Brian like he had a second head. Brian merely nibbled on some vegetables and smirked.

"He knows stuff like that," Justin said with a shrug.

Brian continued to sip his Mai Tai. "Ready for something more substantial?" he asked Justin after a while.

"I'll come and get something," Justin said.

"Allow me," Brian grinned. "I know what you like."  
  
Justin couldn't help but beam another one of his sunshine smiles. He loved a solicitous Brian. The dinner went quickly with Brian and Simon serving each course to their mates. Justin couldn't remember a time when he had felt more looked after and honored.

As people were getting coffee and desserts the emcee announced that the hula dancers would be performing next. Once everyone was settled the girls came out and performed the classic Hawaiian hula. They then did some of the more energetic Tahitian hula which has a much faster hip action. The act was well received and ended with loud applause as they left.

The emcee then announced that they had a special treat for all the people attending the luau. Out came the drag queens from the Bingo the other night. Only this time they were dressed as hula dancers. They couldn't do the hula worth a damn, but they sure played it up and had the audience rolling in the aisles with laughter. Even Brian seemed to enjoy their antics.

When the entertainers were done a small group of lesbians who had been making lots of catcalls at the dancers approached Brian's table.

"Brian," one of them said. "Come join us at the lesbian pool."  
  
"Lesbian pool?" Brian asked looking slightly green at the thought.

"We want to show you how much fun we lesbians can have," she laughed.

"Believe me, I don't want to know," Brian shuddered.

The lesbians laughed and pulled on Brian's arm. "Come on, please," they all chorused.

Brian looked to Justin for help, but Justin merely shrugged and said, "Why not?"

The lesbians clapped as Brian and Justin stood up. Brian grabbed Justin's cushion and allowed himself to be dragged away to one of the hotel's pools. It had been designated the lesbian pool. The women got Brian and Justin situated at a table by the pool and ordered more Mai Tai's. Brian made sure his husband had the soft cushion to sit on.

The two women with their dogs in the pink baby carriage wheeled their charges over to Justin. Justin petted the dogs once again making the women very pleased. Someone started taking photos.

"Do you have any children?" one of the dog owners asked Brian.

"I certainly do," Brian said proudly.

"Pictures?"

Brian whipped out his wallet and pulled out pictures of Bree and Gus. The women oohed and aahed.

"What do you do, Brian?" one of the women asked.

"Advertising. Justin's an artist."  
  
"Oh my," the ladies said impressed. "May I have one of your cards?" several of them asked. In turn Brian received some of theirs. He was quite impressed by the jobs that several of them held. He wondered if he might just get some business out of this evening. He had to admit that he was enjoying himself more than he ever thought possible while surrounded by lesbians.

*****

Craig Taylor was looking through the local newspaper when he noticed a write-up about some recently uncovered paintings. The name Kinney leapt out at him. He started to read. The article explained a bit about JAB Kinney and his checkered past. It mentioned the other paintings that had raised money to support "The Farm" which helped troubled youth. 

And near the end of the article was mention of Patrick Taylor, life partner of Kinney the painter. It also said that some of Taylor's work would be part of an upcoming show and would likely be sold to further support local charities such as the Jason Kemp Clinic and Drop-in Center just off Liberty Avenue that helped street kids who were gay.

Craig snorted when he read that, but as he closed the paper, another thought occurred to him. If he was really related to this JP Taylor who had hunted him down recently, then maybe he was also related to Patrick Taylor. He might be in line for some of the proceeds from this artwork.

He folded the paper with a satisfied smile and leaned back in his easy chair. Maybe these long lost relatives would prove useful after all.

*****

When Brian and Justin rejoined the luau, the party was in full swing. The latest techno music was blaring and couples young and old were up and dancing. Brian, Justin, Ken and Simon were sitting, relaxing with their Mai Tai's as they watched the younger men suggestively sway in front of potential ‘daddies’, trying to seduce them. But most of the ‘boys’ were just looking to get laid. When the music changed to some good old fashioned rock and roll, the leather bears were up gyrating to the beat with their cubs. After several songs, the music changed again. This time it was music they played at Babylon.

Justin stood up and pulled Brian into the middle of the dance area. Brian gently swayed, watching the music take Justin back to the time when they were all young and beautiful. 

Brian smiled, no one was as beautiful as his Sunshine when the music engulfed him. Brian began to scrunch and drew Justin closer, a smug knowing smile began its upswing on Justin’s face. Brian’s smile slowly transformed into the arrogant smirk he made famous so long ago. Gay Days was about to be treated to the Brian and Justin show.

The DJ noted a pair of men, one tall, dark, sensuous, the other a golden beauty with a look of innocence, dancing in the middle of the throng of men. The heat of the humid Florida night couldn’t compare to the heat generated by that pair. The DJ played song after song of their music.

Brian scrunched down more so that his groin could grind into Justin’s. Justin then twirled in Brian’s arms so that now they were dancing cock to ass. Brian stretched tall as Justin’s ass settled neatly into Brian’s crotch. Justin threw back his head against Brian as Brian ran a hand down Justin’s chest, tweaking a nipple then ending in Justin’s front pocket. Brian gently caressed Justin’s cock through the fabric as he gave Justin a love bite where his neck met his shoulder. Brian could feel the vibration of Justin’s moan; Justin could feel Brian’s hardness pulsating into his ass. Brian licked then suckled at that spot behind Justin’s ear. Justin tipped his head to allow Brian better access.

The surrounding couples slowed their dancing so that they could watch the two uninhibited lovers within their midst. A few threw themselves in the nearby pool to cool down, a few more snuck off to intimate corners where they could kiss and grope. And even more just left the dance floor altogether to return to their rooms, their own passion fueled by Brian and Justin. Justin turned again and wrapped his arms around Brian’s neck, bringing Brian’s mouth within reach. The lovers kissed, deeply and unashamedly. Their tongues dueled, their hands groped and squeezed, their hard cocks bumped against each other.

"Brian," Justin moaned out his lover’s name. "Want you, want you now," Justin pleaded.

"No, little boy, I am not that cruel."

"Please, Bri. Need to feel you, need to be naked with you. Want to taste you." Brian gazed into the hooded eyes that were dilated with lust. Brian planted one of his toe curling kisses on Justin’s mouth.

"Make love to me, Justin. Take me to our suite and fill me with that thick beautiful cock of yours. Take me," Brian growled low into Justin’s ear. 

Justin's eyes widened, then he grabbed Brian’s hand and practically dragged the man off, running back into the hotel. Simon and Ken chuckled as they witnessed the whole exchange.

"Those two certainly know how to entertain," Simon quipped to his partner.

"Yes, they do..." Ken looked into his lover’s eyes and smiled. Hand in hand Simon and Ken strolled back into the hotel and to their own room.

Justin pushed the button for the elevator, then pushed it again and again. He bounced on his toes, impatiently waiting. When the doors finally slid open, Justin shoved an amused Brian into the car, then he pushed the button for their floor. As they rode up, Justin maneuvered Brian against one wall of the elevator. Pulling at his lover’s neck, Justin kissed Brian deeply. Brian drank in the flavors of his lover mixed with Mai Tai. They moaned into each other’s mouth. Finally the car arrived at their floor, and with their keycard in his hand, Justin prodded his spouse down the hall and into their room.

Justin’s style of lovemaking was quite the opposite of Brian’s. Whereas Brian was passionate, a fury of arms and legs, all consuming as he made love with every fiber of his being, Justin was a slow lover, gently methodical with his own passion. He could never ‘take’ as Brian had asked. But then sometimes the offer was too good to turn down.

Justin slapped the ‘Do Not Disturb’ sign on the outer handle as he slammed the door shut. Brian smirked, chuckling to himself, he could see Justin’s lust and passion rise. Brian ran toward the bedroom, throwing off his clothes, Justin closely following. By the time they hit the sheets, they were naked, dripping with need. Brian lay back on the bed and took a deep breath. The notorious top was in for a very welcome and very rough ride.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

Brian was in the throes of ecstasy.  Justin was proving once again what a masterful little top he could be.  Brian let out an ungodly moan as Justin drove home again and again.

 

"Like that?" Justin asked as he held onto his own orgasm with every ounce of strength and resolve that he had left.  He looked down into the face of the man he loved.  Brian was thrashing around on the bed whimpering and begging as Justin continued to plow into the man.  When Brian was about to come, Justin slowed down and stared at Brian's face.  He loved the look Brian got as he was completely taken over by an uncontrollable orgasm.

 

"Holy fuck, Justin!" Brian groaned.

 

"Hang on.  I'm almost ready," Justin gasped.  He thrust again and once more rolling his hips and finding that sweet spot that sent Brian over the edge, with himself close behind.

 

Justin felt the world tilt on its axis and he collapsed on top of Brian.  He felt the earth and sky come together in a blinding flash, and then he blacked out for a moment.  He lay still feeling his softening dick slipping out of Brian's well worked hole.  He let out a groan and rolled away.

 

"You okay?" Brian's voice asked from somewhere in the great beyond.

 

"Yeah," was all Justin had the strength to say.  "You?" he gasped between ragged breaths.

 

"Maybe."  
  


"Huh?"

 

"I think you killed me."

 

"I did?"

 

"I'm paralyzed.  I think I saw the face of God and it was Justin Taylor," Brian said with a little chuckle.

 

"Asshole."  
  
"What?"

 

"I said asshole!  Don't make fun of me."  
  
"Who's making fun?  I meant every word."  
  
"You did?"

 

"Abso-fucking-lutely!" Brian said still feeling the aftershocks roll through his body.

 

"Can I believe you?" Justin asked.

 

"I'm too exhausted to make fun of you.  And I never lie."  
  
"Thank you," Justin said curling up against Brian as he flung a sheet over them.

 

"For what?" Brian frowned from the haze of his afterglow.

 

"For saying that.  It means a lot to me."  
  
"Justin, you are one fucking great lover.  Don't doubt that."  
  
"Thanks," Justin giggled.  "So are you."  
  
"That goes without saying," Brian tried to smirk, but Justin had really worn him out.  He felt his head heavy against the pillow.  "We should take a shower," he said with a yawn.

 

"Let's sleep glued together," Justin suggested.

 

"'Kay," Brian agreed.

 

Justin felt Brian's breathing even out as the man drifted towards sleep.  Now might be his only chance.  "Brian," Justin whispered.

 

"Hm?"

 

"I want to go to Epcot tomorrow."  
  
"Good, you do that," Brian said half asleep.

 

"I want you to come with me."  
  
"Why?" Brian asked although he didn't really care why.

 

"Because…"

 

"That's a good reason," Brian whispered into Justin's hair.

 

"Then you'll come?"

 

"I always come," Brian said slowly.

 

"I know and that's part of why I love you so much."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"So, you're coming with me to Epcot tomorrow?" Justin whispered against Brian's ear.  He knew his hot breath always got to Brian.

 

"I always come with you."  
  
"I know you do, my little Smoosh."  
  
"I love being your little Smoosh," Brian said snuggling down into Justin's arms.  "Need to sleep."

 

"Me too."  
  
"Later."  
  
"Later, big guy."

 

Justin felt Brian slip into a peaceful sleep, and he smiled out into the room.  He knew Brian would remember at least some of their conversation, and Justin was really looking forward to going to Epcot.

 

*****

 

"What the fuck do you mean I'm going to Epcot?" Brian demanded.

 

"You promised last night," Justin said sweetly.

 

"I fucking would not promise any such thing," Brian declared.

 

"But you did.  You said you always come with me, and we were talking about Epcot when you said that."  
  
"You might have been talking about Epcot, but I was talking about something entirely different."

 

"See, I knew you would remember.  Please, Brian, I really want to go.  And I don't want to be all by myself."  
  
"You know I hate that fucking kind of thing."  
  
"I know, but for me…"

 

Brian glared at Justin and studied the puppy dog eyes that Justin seemed to have mastered recently.  He could sure beat Michael with those eyes.  Or maybe it was that Brian cared a lot more about what was behind those eyes than he did about Michael's.

 

"Please, my little Smoosh," Justin begged, using the word that had turned the trick, so to speak, the night before.

 

Brian groaned.  He knew when he was beat.  "Okay, for an hour or two."  
  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you, my lovely Smoosh."  Justin knew once he got Brian to Epcot he'd be able to keep him there long enough to do all the things he wanted to do.  "I love you so much," Justin said wrapping his arms around Brian's neck and kissing him hard.

 

"I love you too, and I can't believe you got me to agree to this."  
  
"You'll have fun once you get there," Justin promised.

 

"Can you guarantee that?" Brian asked sarcastically.

 

"You'll be with me, won't you?" Justin giggled.

 

Brian stared at Justin knowing that he probably would have a fucking good time as long as he was with his husband.  There were very few things on earth that weren't fun when he did them with Justin.  "When did I start losing every argument with you?" Brian asked.

 

Justin smiled and batted his baby blues.  Brian had always lost arguments with him.  It was just that most of the time Brian didn't realize that that was what had happened.

"You'll have a good time," Justin said with a self-satisfied grin.  "I promise."  
  
The boys made it to brunch and were joined by Simon and Ken. They all enjoyed a relaxing meal and the discussion naturally led to the plans for the day. 

"We’re heading for Epcot Center today. It’s been years since we’ve gone but I really want to see it again," Ken gushed innocently. "Justin mentioned last night that you’re considering going. We’d love it if you two could join us. It would be so much fun!" 

Brian froze in mid-sip of his first cup of coffee. The death glare he shot out succeeded in freezing everyone else. Slowly he put down his cup.  

"Justin, is there something you’d like to say to me?" Brian growled at his partner.  
  
"Yes, have some fruit, it’s very sweet," Justin said innocently as he pushed his plate closer to his lover. He knew that once Brian Kinney gave you his word, he would never renege. 

Brian snorted then nibbled some fruit off of Justin’s plate. They ate in companionable silence until it was time to go, with Justin sporting a smug little grin.

***** 

_Sunday, March 15, 2015_  

"Craig, you promised. My parents are expecting us tonight. Mom went out of her way to make a traditional Irish dinner," Susan admonished her husband who was about to go back on his promise. 

"I’m not Irish. I hate corned beef and cabbage, gives me gas!" 

"Craig, you promised me. Are you going to add lying to your list of crimes?" 

"Susan, what the fuck are you talking about?" 

"Don’t you use that tone with me. You might have been able to intimidate Jennifer with that attitude of yours but not me. I know you’re up to something. You’ve been so secretive lately. Ever since that JP Taylor showed up last year. And I’m getting tired of it. You’ve never shown any interest in Justin and now you’ve become obsessed with him. It’s not healthy, Craig. Now, you’re coming to Sunday dinner with me at my parents and I will not take no for an answer!" 

***** 

As they waited in front of the hotel for a cab big enough to carry the four of them to Epcot Center, Brian noted that there were several, more than several gay men and ladies, all doing the same thing. And many were wearing the traditional red t-shirts with the Gay Days logo. He inwardly winced at the thought of hundreds of fags running lose at Disney. What would the hets think now? A van pulled up and it was their turn to get in.  
 

"Don’t look so miserable, Brian," Ken gushed as Simon and Justin started to enter the van. 

"Why not, I have miserable down to a ‘t’," Brian quipped. 

"Just think of all the beer!" 

"Beer?" Brian picked up his head when he heard the word beer. 

"Yes, beer. At each pavilion, they host the beer made famous from that country. It’s all very good." Ken smiled. 

Brian draped his arm around Ken’s shoulder just before they stepped into the van.  "Tell me more about the beer," Brian asked as they settled into their seats for their ride to Epcot. 

***** 

"Let’s exchange cell phone numbers just in case we get separated," Justin suggested. 

"Justin, we’re grown men," Brian groused but did it anyway to appease his spouse. 

"Brian, Justin’s right. Someone’s always getting lost in these parks. The last time we were here a family lost their grandmother for hours. Each building has so many ways in and out. You think you’re meeting at one entrance but it’s really the one on the opposite side. When in doubt we can all meet up at the Canadian pavilion. It’s the last one before you come out of this section," Simon said in a very reasonable tone that Brian could appreciate.  

The boys entered the main park and their senses were immediately assaulted by the sounds of thousands of kids. Brian drew in a deep breath. Justin heard him murmur over and over, "I can do this, I can do this." Justin gave Brian a sympathetic smile before linking their arms and guiding Brian on the right path. 

Brian was painfully aware of all the breeder couples with their children in tow. And surprisingly the number of Gay Day participants. Perhaps the Magic Kingdom was truly fairy friendly. Justin quickly prodded Brian and their companions through the main portion of the park to the little bridge that connected it to the pavilions of many nations.

 Brian eyed his lover suspiciously as he and Ken consulted a map of the park. Brian sensed a conspiracy and gave Simon the evil eye. 

Simon shrugged and cheerfully followed along. "Just think of the beer," Simon whispered to Brian. A grunt was all he got in return. 

The first pavilion of Justin’s hit parade was the Mexican Pavilion. There was music of the land wafting softly from the speakers overhead. Justin, Ken and Simon wandered off to check out the exhibit. 

Having spent several days exploring the wilds of Mexico in their quest for Kinney and Patrick, Brian didn’t feel the need to explore the exhibit. Instead he decided to explore the gift shop. It was too early for beer. Brian preferred his caffeine high from brunch. Brian searched through the racks of t-shirts, ponchos and hats. He looked through the books on Mexican tourism and the books geared toward children. There were tables of pots, small statuary and icons. Hundreds of souvenirs all made to coerce the tourist into buying. Brian stopped at a rack that held key chains, silver plated spoons, small porcelain bells and thimbles. Nobody used thimbles anymore but there they were. Some were made of porcelain, some made out of silver with an image of a Mayan god etched into it. Brian held a small silver one in his hand as a memory played in his head.  

_Brian was about fifteen, Jack had come home drunk again from bowling. His team lost an important tournament. Claire had hid at a friend’s house. Brian made the mistake of trying to offer comfort and got punched in the eye for his effort. The force of the punch made Brian trip over a living room chair, ripping a school shirt and cutting his arm as he landed near the coffee table. As Joan wrestled Jack to their bedroom, Brian ran from the house to Debbie’s._ _They were just finishing up dinner when Brian came barging through the back door._

_"Kiddo! What’s happened?" Debbie screeched as Brian came running in like the devil himself was chasing him._

_The young Brian said nothing; he didn’t have to. His blackening, swollen eye and the blood on his arm said it all._

_"I’ll get the first aid kit," Mikey said as he got up from the table._

_"I’ll get you a clean shirt," Vic, who was visiting at the time, said._

_Debbie helped Brian out of his shirt and threw it in the sink to rinse out._ _"I’ll wash it out and mend it later. Did you eat dinner?" Brian shook his head. Debbie made him up a big plate of her famous spaghetti. "You’ll eat all of it."_

_"Yes, Maw," Brian snarked even then._

_Later that evening, Brian and Michael were huddled on the couch watching the evening news with Vic and Debbie. Brian had a bag of frozen peas covering his swollen eye; his cut was cleaned and bandaged. He was wearing Vic’s t-shirt. Debbie was sitting in her chair with Brian’s shirt with a needle and thread, stitching up the sleeve. On one of her fingers was a thimble._

_Later that night, Brian snuck back into Joan and Jack’s house. All was quiet. Softly he crept to the second floor where he took a peek into their room before going to his own. Jack was on the bed snoring loudly, sleeping off his drunk. Joan was sitting in a small chair in the corner stitching up the bowling shirt that must have torn when Jack took it off. On one of Joan’s fingers was a thimble._

Brian rolled the thimble around in his hand and was about to put it back on the rack. Instead he picked out another one then headed for the counter to pay for them. 

"Brian," Justin said gently. He could see that Brian was deep in thought as he waited in line to pay for the thimbles. "We want to go to Norway next. You okay with that?" 

"Sure, Sunshine, I’ll be with you in a moment," Brian replied quietly as he took out his wallet. 

"Bri, you okay?" Justin asked pensively. 

"I’m fine. I’ve had enough of Mexico. Let’s go see what we can buy in Norway." 

Justin nodded and giggled at Brian’s snark. Whatever it was that took Brian’s thoughts away was gone for now. The little band of merry men walked to the next pavilion which was the Norway exhibit and café. It was nearing two in the afternoon and while no one was really hungry they all decided that a snack of traditional Norwegian baked goods and coffee couldn’t hurt. 

They entered the Kringla Bakeri Og Kafe and ordered a round of lattes. Justin decided to try a Kringla, a sweet pretzel with almonds and raisins. Ken ordered a waffle topped with strawberry preserves while Simon ordered a Bear Claw. Brian decided to stick with fruit and ordered a Veiled Maiden, applesauce topped with whipped cream and cinnamon sugar. It was all rather pleasant. Brian was happily surprised that he was having a good time. Ken and Justin were off to explore what Norway had to offer. They all commented that Justin's pale blond good looks really fit the Norwegian ambiance. 

Brian was again drawn to the gift shop. 

"Brian, what’s with you and shopping? You claim to hate it, yet you’re very good at it," Simon questioned his tall stately companion. 

Brian found another rack of thimbles and picked out two. Brian shrugged off the question but then decided to answer Simon. "I guess I know what I like and I’m not afraid to go after it or buy it." 

"I’ve noticed. And your dislike of sightseeing?" 

"I don’t dislike it but I’ve done more than my fair share of it. I’m content to watch Justin do it. Besides, I love to see it through his eyes. He sees things as an artist, all color, light and shadow. I tend to see things in how it relates to money or with my own personal gratification in mind. Gay Days is a fluffy version of the White Party. In the bad old days, my plan would have been to see how many tricks I could fuck in a day. Now, I’m counting down the minutes until I can see my daughter." 

"You’ve grown up; we all have. So I take it you’ve traveled a lot." 

"I travel for business but about nine years ago, Justin and I, along with my brother John and his partner, Bobby, went on an adventure. As we’re walking to the next pavilion, ask Justin about it. But be warned, he’ll talk until your ears bleed." 

Simon laughed heartily. "Forewarned is forearmed. I’ll risk it and I’m sure Ken will get a kick out of it. He’s grown quite fond of your Justin. He’s been rather inspired by him." 

"Inspired?" Brian asked with an arch of an eyebrow. 

"Yes, last night. Let’s just say I was a very bossy bottom," Simon remarked with a twinkle in his eye. 

Brian chuckled knowingly.   
  



	10. Chapter 10

The men sauntered on to the China Pavilion.  Brian agreed to go in and watch the show with them.  He could do his shopping afterwards.

 

The theater was 360 degrees of images of China.  Brian watched the Great Wall and pagodas and the Forbidden City flash by.  Then he noted pictures of people eating with chopsticks and his mind suddenly flew off on a trip of its own.

_Two Weeks Before Christmas 2014_

_Brian and Justin had ordered Chinese food.  They were feeding Bree using their chopsticks and trying to interest her in the fine cuisine of_ _China_ _, American style, when the phone rang._

_"Hey, Dad," Gus said into the phone.  "Can you come to my school on Wednesday evening?"_

_"Your school?  What for?"_

_"I'm not in trouble," Gus chuckled._

_"I didn't think you were."_  
  
"That's not what your voice sounded like," Gus stated. 

_"Why should I go to your school?" Brian asked._

_"Um … I'm in the band and they're playing in the Christmas Concert that night."_  
  
"Oh, and you need an audience?"  
  
"Something like that," Gus answered with a chuckle.  "Can you come?"  
  
"I'll be there."  
  
"Thanks, Dad."  
  
"You're going to be here late on Christmas Day, right?" Brian asked wanting to verify their Christmas plans. 

_"That's the plan."_  
  
"What instrument do you play?" Brian asked with a frown realizing that he had never heard Gus play an instrument at all. _"The sax."_  
  
"Ah, Clarence Clemons." 

_"Who?"_

_"Charlie Parker?"_

_"Huh?"_

_"Kenny Fucking Gee?"_

_"Daaad!"_

_"Never mind," Brian said realizing that he had some serious educating of his son to do where music was concerned.  And why hadn't anyone told him that Gus played the fucking saxophone.  "I'll see you Wednesday."_  
  
"Thanks, Dad," Gus said before hanging up. 

_But then a few days later something had come up suddenly at Kinnetik and Brian had spent three nights in a row at the office, not arriving home until after_ _midnight_ _each night.  One of those nights had been Wednesday._

"Brian?  Brian!"

 

"What?"

 

"The show's over," Justin said.  "People are leaving."  Brian watched them file out.  "Maybe the people behind you would like it if you left too."

 

Brian started walking still lost in thought.

 

"Where are you?" Justin asked with a frown.

 

"Huh?"

 

"Did you see any of the film?"  Justin was starting to get worried.

 

"Do you think we should have invited Gus to come to St. Augustine with us?" Brian asked out of the blue.

 

"We talked about that, remember?" Justin replied.  "We thought it would be better to just take Patrick and Bree together.  We were going to try to do something with Gus later."  
  
"Then let's make the fuck sure that we do," Brian said as he strode into the gift shop and searched out a cloisonné thimble.  He suddenly felt like a real shithead, even though Gus had forgiven him for missing the concert.  He had to make sure that he was at the next one.

 

The little group wandered through a couple more pavilions before deciding that they needed a drink.  They found the Biergarten at the German Pavilion and Brian decided that was where he was going to stay for a while.  Justin wondered what had gotten into Brian, but he knew better than to ask.  Brian would tell him when he was ready.

 

Simon and Ken decided to go on ahead after they'd had a beer.  Brian wanted another drink so he and Justin stayed behind at the Biergarten.  They sat at the table not saying anything.  Brian seemed lost in thought.

 

"Do you think I'm a good father?" Brian asked after a bit.

 

"A good father?" Justin asked, not at all sure where this was leading.

 

"Yeah, the whole parenting thing."  
  
"You're a great father.  Bree adores you and Gus thinks you're the best thing since sliced bread."  
  
Brian snorted.  "He didn't think that when I missed his Christmas Concert."

 

"He forgave you."  
  
"But he shouldn't have had to.  I've tried to do everything right with Bree, because I was such a piss poor father to Gus.  It's not fair to him that I was too fucking selfish to be a true father to him.  And I'm still acting like that."  Brian shook his head in disgust with himself.  
  
"That was a one time thing that he's forgiven you for.  Stop dwelling on it," Justin said firmly but gently.

 

"When we get home, I'm going to take Gus someplace, maybe just the two of us," Brian declared.

 

"He'll love that," Justin agreed.

 

"I wonder what he'd like to do," Brian mused.

 

"Camping?" Justin chuckled.

 

"Asshole."  
  
"Hey, that's my line."  
  
"Twat!"

 

"Are you feeling a little better?" Justin asked leaning over and brushing his lips against Brian's cheek.

 

"A bit."  
  
"Then let's hit another pavilion," Justin said standing up.

 

Slowly Brian did the same.  He felt a little better, but he would have to think of something special to do with Gus when he got home.

 

"And you are a good father," Justin declared as the left the Biergarten.

As Brian and Justin went on to each new pavilion, the thrill of discovering a new beer and shopping was quickly losing its appeal.  In other words Brian Kinney was getting bored.  Brian had managed to find thimbles that represented almost every ‘country’ they visited.  Plus they purchased fun but educational toys or books for all of the children.  

Brian and Justin met up with Ken and Simon at the Canadian pavilion and then made their way to the main gate then back to the hotel.  Justin was one happy little blond; he and he alone got Brian Kinney to DO Disney! 

Once back at the hotel, the couples parted but made tentative plans to meet later for dinner and then perhaps dancing.  It appeared that somehow Justin had enough energy left to boogie. 

“Please Brian,” Justin batted his long blond lashes at his grumbling spouse who was doing a fairly good impression of a bear with a sore paw as they rode the elevator up to their room. 

“Enough, Justin, you’ve walked my feet off today.  Let me take a shower and lay down for a while.  Then you can coerce me.” 

“Okay, Brian, you do that.  I’m going to organize our purchases.” 

“Fine, fine, fine,” Brian mumbled.  

In their room, Brian headed for the shower then the bed as Justin had fun with souvenirs. 

***** 

_April 2015_

_“Craig, honey, can we go somewhere this year?”_

_“Where do you have in mind?”_

_“I don’t know.  Someplace warm.  It feels like winter doesn’t want to give up.  Maybe_ _Florida_ _.”_

_“When?”_

_“Early June?”_

_“Maybe.  Look, why don’t you research some places and then make it for the second week in June.  I have that conference the first week.”_ _“_

_Any particular place you’d like to go?”_

_“I don’t care, just as long as it isn’t Disney.”_  

***** 

“Wakey, wakey.” 

“What time is it?” 

“About 7:30, you've been asleep for two hours.  I’m getting hungry.” 

“With all you consumed today?” 

“Yeah, but we must have walked a hundred miles, besides I need to keep up my strength if I’m going to fight off the thousands of men who are going to vie for your attention tonight.” 

“You’re exaggerating.” 

“No, I’m not.  I know you have something fabulously sexy in your suitcase.  And even if you wore your black wife beater, hint, hint, hint, I’d still have to beat them off with a stick.” 

“Justin, are you sure that’s a good idea?” 

“What do you mean?” 

“You, we, both get jealous sometimes.  I don’t want any more misunderstandings.” 

“There won’t be.  We don’t go clubbing anymore and I really don’t care about that but this is special.  Just you and me and I want to show you off.” 

“Isn’t that usually my line?  With my hot beautiful blond on my arm, I’m the envy of every man and woman we meet.” 

“So am I.  So let’s show each other off.  You in black...” 

“And you in white.  We’ll burn up the dance floor, Sunshine.”  

The lovers kissed then went down to dinner.  They decided to change for the clubs after they ate. Dinner was a leisurely affair with Simon and Ken and very pleasant conversation.  The buzz in the restaurant revolved around the dance clubs of Pleasure Island and in particular, the one club with a revolving dance floor.  It was reportedly the hottest club in Orlando.  Brian and Justin listened in on the gossip and decided they’d check it out for themselves.  

Neither couple was in any rush; no one wanted to get to a club before ten. “Brian, do I look okay?”  Justin was wearing a little white t-shirt that hugged his body and light beige cargo pants that accentuated his ever bubbly butt. 

“You are the most beautiful man I have ever seen, Sunshine.  It’s me who’s going to need that stick and I want you to stay by my side at all times.”  

Justin could have taken Brian’s admonishment the wrong way but he didn’t.  He knew that Brian had just flung himself into big guard dog mode.  And no one was going to bring him out.  It just made Justin love Brian even more. 

“What about me?  I won’t embarrass you, will I?”  The over forty Brian was a little hesitant, he didn’t want to make a fool of himself.  In his tight black wife-beater and black jeans that were worn in just the right places, Brian was a feast for the senses.  He looked and smelled like sex on two legs.  

Justin wrapped his arms around Brian and inhaled deeply. “Gorgeous,” was all that Justin said as he hugged his lover tightly.  “You’re like a fine wine; you only get better with age.” 

“Make that scotch, and I’ll be happy,” Brian chuckled at their cliches then he got serious for a moment.  “I want you to be proud of me, Justin.  All of me.  The me who’s a parent, the me who’s your lover and the me who brings home the bacon.  All of me, Jus.  I don’t want to ever let you down.”  Brian sighed as he rested his chin on Justin’s head.  

Justin hung on tighter. “You won’t, Bri.  And I am, very proud of you,” Justin whispered into Brian’s chest.  

After a few more quiet moments, the lovers kissed then went down to the lobby to meet up with Simon and Ken. 

Pleasure Island at night is just that; it purports to contain everything for your pleasure.  There are several clubs for every musical taste and each one has a bar.  The boys decided to start at ‘8TRAX’ a club that steps right out from the 70's and swings with the old disco beat.  Ken and Simon in particular, wanted to go there.  It reminded them of the old clubs that were infamous in New York.  

The boys went in. “I love the night life, I got to boogie on the disco ‘round, oh yea!” The disco music was loud and thumping, Ken grabbed Simon’s hand and they were off onto the dance floor.  Brian parked Justin at the railing overlooking the dance floor and quickly got them a couple of beers.  This wasn’t their kind of music but they were enjoying watching all the couples dancing, recalling their youth.  Brian was amazed at all the same sex couples and how easily they were integrated with the het ones.  Brian and Justin drank their beers as Ken and Simon danced on.  

After a little while, Brian waved a ‘see you later’ at Simon.  Brian was itching to find the club with the thumpa thumpa music.  They strolled through Pleasure Island, Brian’s arm over Justin’s shoulder, Justin’s arm anchored around Brian’s slim hip.  They made their way toward ‘Mannequins.’ 

Mannequins had a three sided catwalk so that the revolving dance floor could be viewed.  On the fourth side was a little stage, where dancers in costume would perform a little show.  Brian and Justin stepped in, the thumpa thumpa music beating loudly, resonating through their chests.  Brian stepped up to the railing and inhaled deeply as he looked down over the throngs of dancing, gyrating men.  It felt like home.  

After a few moments, Justin watched as Brian’s arm began to arc upwards. Justin sidled beside him and took his place.  Brian turned; an arrogant smirk began to splay across his face. He drew Justin in tight with his arm and kissed him deeply, openly, for all the world to see.  Brian ended the kiss and waited until the glazed haze in Justin’s eyes began to clear.  Justin smiled smugly, he was so onto Brian.  Brian cupped his partner’s face and then gently, reverently kissed his lips again.  When the kiss ended, Justin flashed his famous smile, ‘you so love me.’  Brian rolled his eyes and the lovers laughed.  Justin grabbed his spouse’s hand and led him to the dance floor. 

__

_“Did you get a look at the two who just walked in?”_

_“The tall one in black and the little blond in white?  God they are so hot!”_

_“Shit, I’d do them both.”_

_“I’d watch!”_

 

_“Holy fuck!  Look at them!”_

_“I think I’ve died and gone to heaven!”_

_“OOOOOO!  They’re hot!"_

_“Hotter than hot!”_ _“_

__

_Think I can get tall dark and handsome to fuck me in the bathroom?”_

_“With that young thing glued to his cock?  Fat chance.”_

_“Shit.”_

 

_“Hey look, it’s those two from the hotel.  God, they’re both so gorgeous!”_

_“Yeah, but the tall one can’t dance for shit.”_

_“He doesn’t have to.  Besides the little one is doing enough dancing for the both of them.”_

_“What’s that scrunchy thing he’s doing?”_

_“Who gives a fuck?  I just wish he’d do it with me!”_   
  


__

_“I heard someone say they’re married.”_

_“Married!  Who’d want to go and do something stupid like that?”_

_“I wouldn’t mind waking up with either one of them in my bed every morning.”_

_“Oh yeah!”_

__

_“That blond can’t be legal.”_

_“He has to be, it’s Friday.”_

_“Still, he’s got to be young and I bet he’s a bottom.”_

_“Mmm, can you imagine those lips wrapped around your cock?”_

_“Fuck!”_

 

_“Oh God, oh God, oh God!”_

_“What?!   What, what?”_

_“I saw them fucking in the bathroom!”_

_“NO!”_

_“Fuck yeah!  And it’s true, the tall one has this long beautiful cock.  And the ass on blondie!  Shit, what I wouldn’t give to worship that ass.”_

__

_“I heard they’d do just about anyone.”_

_“Yeah, well I heard they’re into big bears.”_

_“I heard they don’t do tricks.”_

_“I heard they’re into lesbians.”_

_“You have got to be fucking kidding me.”_

_“No, I saw them hanging with the dykes the night of the luau.”_

_“What a waste!”_  

 

“Bri...” 

“Had enough, Sunshine?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Let’s go find Simon and Ken and head back.” 

“Okay.  Bri?” 

“Hmm?” 

“I love you, Bri.  Happy Anniversary.” 

“Love you too, Sunshine.  Happy Anniversary.”  


	11. Chapter 11

The next day Brian and Justin decided to take things easy.  It would be their last day before John, Bobby, Patrick and Bree arrived to join them.

 

They woke late having fucked away a good part of the night.  The plan was to spend the day by the pool, soaking up sunshine and gaining as much sleep as possible.  The sleep, fuck, sleep plan had worked quite well during their stay in Orlando and they saw no reason to change it at this point.

 

Having enjoyed his coffee while Justin had brunch, Brian staked out a pair of chairs by the pool.  He made sure there was an umbrella for Justin, not wanting that delectable body to get sunburned.  They dozed beside the pool until they heard someone saying, "Brian, Justin."  That brought them back to reality.

 

"Hey, Simon, Ken," Brian greeted the two men they had spent a lot of time with since arriving in Orlando.  "You two have way too many clothes on to be out here by the pool."  
  


"We're off to do some last minute shopping.  We leave tonight," Simon said.

 

"Oh, that's too bad.  I assumed you'd be here until Sunday," Justin said.

 

"We both decided we'd go home tonight and take Sunday to recuperate," Ken laughed.  "I think I need to get some of the alcohol out of my system before I go back to work."

 

"And here I thought we could have a lost weekend starting tonight," Brian smirked.

 

"A very tempting offer indeed," Simon smiled.  "But I think we better stick to our original plan."  
  
"What time's your flight?" Brian asked.

 

"Nine tonight."

 

"Then let us treat you to an early dinner before you go to the airport," Brian suggested.

 

Simon looked at Ken and they both nodded.  "I had been thinking that this might be goodbye," Ken said slowly.  "We've really enjoyed spending time with you two.  The last thing we expected to find this week was … friends.  I hope you don't mind me calling you that."

 

Justin smiled.  "I think that's a beautiful word."  
  
Ken looked at Brian who nodded and said, "Sounds good to me."  
  
Simon and Ken headed out for their shopping while Brian and Justin decided it was time for a dip in the pool.  After swimming around for a few minutes, they climbed out and sat along the edge of the pool.

 

"You can't stay here long; you'll burn," Brian said.

 

"Jesus, Brian, I'm not a baby."  
  
"You're my baby," Brian smirked.

 

"Yes, daddy," Justin said in a husky voice.

 

"Don't call me that," Brian frowned.

 

"If you're going to act like one, I'll call you one."  
  
"Twat!"

 

"That's me.  Now, I'm staying here for ten minutes, and then I'll get out of the sun.

 

"Okay," Brian agreed grudgingly.  "I'm just doing what's best for you," he grumbled.

 

"Sometimes, I like to make that judgment for myself," Justin said defiantly.

 

Brian shook his head but said nothing else.  They dangled their feet in the water and leaned back in the sun.

 

After a minute, Justin said, "Brian, have you had a good time?"  
  
"I always have a good time when I'm with you."  
  
Justin smiled his radiant smile.  "I know you didn't really want to go to Disney World, but I'm glad you went … with me."  
  
"It was fine."  
  
"Was it really?"

 

"If you didn't make me do some of this shit, I'd never experience anything," Brian chuckled.

 

"So you don't really mind?"

 

Brian shook his head.  "Before I met you, my world consisted of work, Babylon, the diner, the gym and the loft."  
  
"And thousands of tricks," Justin supplied.

 

"Yeah, those too," Brian chuckled.  "The thought of being in Orlando at Disney World wasn't even a blip on my horizon."  
  
"More like Miami and the White Party."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So, you never answered me.  Do you mind that I brought you here?"  
  
Brian leaned over as if to kiss Justin.  Instead he used his bigger size to push Justin back into the pool. 

 

Justin came up sputtering and annoyed.  "Hey!" he yelled.

 

Brian jumped in beside his angry husband, and pulled him struggling into an embrace.  "I don't mind at all, little twat.  I love you."  He then planted a long sensuous kiss on Justin's mouth so that the man couldn't say another word.  When the kiss ended, Brian leaned his head against Justin's.

 

"I think it's time for me to get out of the sun," Justin whispered.  "I think I should lie down for a bit … up in our room.  Want to come with me?"  
  
Brian nodded and taking Justin's hand they quickly climbed out of the pool.

 

As they were gathering up their belongings, Justin asked, "You're sure you won't mind coming with me?"  Justin's giggle could be heard around the pool.

 

"Triple twat!" Brian yelled as he chased his husband to the elevator.

 

Some time later as they lay recuperating on their bed, Brian reached for his cell phone.  "I'm going to phone home."

 

"You just want to talk to Bree," Justin chuckled.

 

"Do you think she'll answer?"

 

Justin swatted his husband and then got up to go to the bathroom.  He could hear Brian on the phone.

 

"Bobby, it's Brian.  Are you guys ready to come down here tomorrow?  That's good.  We'll be waiting for you at the airport.  Yeah, we've had a good time."

 

Justin smiled at that statement before he flushed the toilet.  He walked back out into the suite in time to hear Brian ask to speak to Bree.  He grinned at his husband who scowled back at him.  Justin wasn't sure how Brian had made it through a week without their daughter.  But he had, and so had Justin.  It would be good to have the little one back in his arms tomorrow though.

 

Justin sat down on the bed and scrunched up against his husband, putting his ear to the phone so he could hear what Bree said.

 

"Dada?"

 

"It's me Squirt, and your daddy's right here beside me too."  
  
Bree squealed with delight and called out, "Daddy!"

 

"I think she's happy to hear from both of us," Brian laughed, as Justin said hello to his little darling.

 

"Where are you?" Bree asked.

 

Brian could hear the beginnings of tears in her voice.  "One more get-up, Squirt, and then Uncle John and Uncle Bobby are going to bring you on the plane.  We'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Patwick too?" Bree asked.

 

"Patrick too," Brian assured her.  "You're my big, brave girl who goes to school, so I know you'll be good until you get here.  I'll be waiting for you."  
  
"Me too, sweetheart," Justin added into the phone.

 

"Okay, Dada, Daddy.  Luv you."  
  
"We love you too, Squirt.  See you soon."  Brian closed the phone and dropped it onto the night table.  "Christ, I miss her."  
  
"Me too," Justin said snuggling up against Brian.  "I wish she was here right now."  He laid his head on Brian's chest and held on.  
  
"One more get-up," Brian said and raised Justin's head to kiss his mouth.  "I guess we better get dressed if we're going to take Ken and Simon to dinner."  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot about that."

 

They met Ken and Simon in the lobby and decided to eat at the restaurant in the hotel, since Ken and Simon had already checked out and their luggage was being held for them there.  Seated around the table, Ken broached the subject he and Simon had discussed.

 

"Brian, Justin, we've really enjoyed being with you guys this week.  Thanks for making our time in Orlando so enjoyable."  They all toasted to that with the drinks that their waiter had just brought.

 

"We wanted to ask you if you ever get to New York City?" Simon said.

 

"I do for business occasionally," Brian replied.  "Justin has had a couple of shows there."  
  
"Well, we wondered if the next time you came to New York, we could get together.  You could even stay at our place.  We have a spare room."  
  
"That's really nice of you," Justin smiled.  "I don't know how soon a trip to New York might be, but I'd like that."  
  
Brian nodded.  "I don't think I've given you my business card."  He pulled out one and wrote his home number on the back along with his cell.  He handed it to Ken who gave him one of his.  Justin and Simon did the same thing.

 

Dinner was kind of quiet after that, each person knowing that their time together was almost over.  They chatted about current events and the drag queens and their trip to Disney, but it all seemed a little sad with the break-up of their little group.

 

When dinner was finished Brian and Justin put their new friends in a cab and waved goodbye.

 

"I'll miss them," Justin said,

 

"Surprisingly, so will I."  
  
Brian put his arm around Justin and they went back into the hotel.

 

"Brian!" a female voice called.  Brian looked around to see a group of the lesbians standing at the entrance to the bar.  "Come have a last drink with us," she asked.  "We're all leaving early in the morning.

 

Justin felt Brian groan silently.  He pulled his partner over to the group and they all went into the bar.

 

"We just love you two," Myrna said to Brian.  "We'll all miss having you around."  All the women nodded their agreement.

 

Brian opened his mouth, but Justin jumped right in.  "It's been … lovely meeting all of you.  We hope you have a safe trip home tomorrow."  
  
The waiter took their drink orders and that kept Brian from saying anything untoward.

 

"When do you leave, Brian?" Myrna asked.  She seemed to be the official spokesperson of the group.

 

"We leave next week.  We're going to St. Augustine tomorrow," Justin quickly said.

 

"Oh, isn't that nice," one of the other women said.  Her name might have been Dawn.

 

"Your little girl will miss you, away for two whole weeks," Myrna stated.

 

"She's flying in tomorrow," Brian said with a smile.

 

"All by herself?"

 

"Fuck no!" Brian reacted.    
  
"Brian's brother is bringing her down here," Justin said quickly.

 

"Will he be staying with you?" Myrna asked.

 

Brian nodded, downed his drink and stood up.  "We have to go, Sunshine.  I have that appointment in three minutes."  
  
"An appointment at this time of night?" Dawn asked.

 

"An appointment," Brian repeated grabbing Justin's hand and pulling him out of his chair.

 

"Thanks for the drink," Justin called as he was dragged away.  "Brian, that was really rude.  You lied.  What appointment do you have?"

 

"The one with your dick … three minutes from now … in our room.  We're back on our sleep, fuck, sleep schedule for one more night."  
  
The elevator door closed behind them.

 

*****

 

“DADA!  Dada, Dada, Dada!”  Briana’s little voice squealed out across the baggage claim area as Bobby carried her.  The little girl spied her father pacing across the floor.  Patrick was riding high on John’s shoulders as they walked towards their designated baggage carousel.    
  
“Squirt!”  Brian shouted as he caught a glimpse of Bobby’s red hair and Bree’s blond.  Briana squirmed her way out of Bobby’s arms and ran as fast as her little feet could carry her and into her dada’s arms.  Brian scooped up the little girl, swung her around then kissed her all over her little face.  Briana giggled and cried at the same time.  Brian was close to tears himself.  With Bree in his arms he grabbed Bobby, hugging him close into his chest and reached out for John and Patrick.

 

“Thank you, thank you for bringing her to me,” Brian whispered.  The three men with children huddled closely for several moments.

 

“Daddy?”  Bree’s tiny voice broke through their moment as she searched for her daddy Justin.

 

“Soon, baby, soon.  Daddy’s outside getting us a big car.” Brian tried to explain Justin’s absence to all.

 

“Big car?”  Briana asked.

 

“Very big car for all of us.”

 

“Oh.  Big car.”

 

“Brian,” John started, “we brought her small stroller and both car seats, plus all the bags.  I hope this car is big enough.”

 

“It’s big enough.  I’m so glad to see you.  We really missed you.  And some of us took advantage of my more weakened moments.  But with you here, that won’t happen again.”  Brian scowled.

 

“What weakened moments?”  John asked.

 

“Who took advantage of you?”  Bobby enquired.

 

“One sneaky little blond, took advantage of my mournful state of missing the Squirt and you guys and dragged my sorry ass off to Disney.”

 

“You went where?” both John and Bobby asked at the same time.

 

“You heard me.  The twat got me to go to Epcot Center.  Just about walked my feet off.  Do you know they have hundreds of beers there?  Anyway, ask the little shit.  He should be outside.”  As Brian went on about Disney, John and Bobby were doing their very best not to laugh at Brian’s tirade.         

 

“I’m going to get a luggage cart; our bags should be coming out soon,” Bobby said indicating the light that went on and the carousel beginning to rotate.

 

“Hey, little Red, you’re growing like a weed.  You’re going to be as tall as your dad.”  Brian reached up and ruffled Patrick’s flaming red hair.  Patrick beamed at his uncle. He liked the idea of being tall like his dad.  Bobby returned quickly with a luggage cart, John set Patrick onto Brian’s shoulders so he could help Bobby grab all their belongings as they moved on by.

 

“Is that it?”  Brian asked as he gazed at the pile of suitcases, backpacks, car seats and stroller.

 

“Yeah,” John answered as he swiped at his brow.  “Damn, that’s a lot of stuff.  But it couldn’t be helped.  We tried to pack as light as we could.”  John shrugged his shoulders then began to steer the cart toward the exit as Bobby relieved Brian of Patrick.

 

“Wow, it’s hot!”  John commented as the automatic doors slid open and they went out to the curb.  Just then Justin drove up in a big white Chevy van that could hold all of them comfortably and then some.  He parked, popped open the back hatch and then jumped out.

 

“Daddy!”  Bree squealed again.

 

“Baby!  My baby!” Justin gushed as Brian handed their little bundle over to Justin. The reunion of the Kinney-Taylor family started all over again.

 

“Guys.  Guys!  Come on, guys, we have to move before that cop over there gets annoyed enough to give us a ticket.  We’ll have plenty of time for that later,” Bobby said reasonably as the Kinney-Taylor reunion didn’t appear to be breaking up any time soon.  The bags were loaded, the car seats were strapped in and they were ready to get on the road.  

 

“Bri, do you want me to drive?”  John volunteered.

 

“No, it’s okay, I’m ready.”  Brian sighed and reluctantly strapped Bree into her car seat.  “Love you, Squirt,” Brian whispered to Briana.

 

“Wuv you, Dada,” Briana said as she patted her dada’s face.

 

“Brian’s been studying his maps,” Justin stated nonchalantly and revealing a Kinney secret.

 

“Maps?”  John and Bobby said in unison.

 

“Yeah, in between working on his tan and making friends with lesbians, Brian studied the local maps so he can drive us to St.  Augustine.”

 

“LESBIANS?!”  

 

“Yeah!” Brian growled.  “So what’s wrong with lesbians; some of my best friends are lesbians,” Brian groused, effectively stopping any more comments.  But he couldn’t stop the snickering.

 

“Hungy, Dada!”  Briana called out from behind her father.

 

“Okay, Squirt.  Onward, troops.  We can go to Downtown Disney for lunch then go on from there.”

 

A resounding,‘YAY!’ rang out from all the passengers as Brian maneuvered the large van into traffic and toward Downtown Disney.

 

Some time later Brian pulled into the parking lot outside Downtown Disney.  He got out of the van and stood staring at the vehicle while John and Justin unbuckled the children.

 

"What's the matter, big guy?" Bobby asked as he took in the look on Brian's face.

 

"Who the fuck ever thought I'd be driving a fucking minivan!"

 

Bobby snorted before he could stop himself.  "You're a family man now," he said as gently as he could muster.

 

"I used to be the stud of Liberty Avenue," Brian said somewhat sadly.

 

"You still are in my books," Justin grinned.

 

"Hungy, Dada," Bree said as Justin handed her to her father.

 

"Right," Brian said snapping out of his trip down memory lane.  This little girl was a big part of why he was driving a fucking minivan, and that was perfectly all right.

 

They went into the restaurant. As soon as the waitress came to ask about drinks, Brian immediately ordered a basket of bread.  He knew when Bree got as hungry as she seemed to be that food needed to be inside her in a hurry.  The waitress said she would get them bread right away, but then she stood there and waited to take their drink orders before heading for the kitchen.  Brian scowled after her.

 

As they looked over their menus, Bree whimpered, "Hungy, Daddy."  
  
"I know, sweetheart.  We'll have some food for you in a minute," Justin said as he hugged Bree against his chest.  She cried softly.

 

"Where the fuck is that bread I ordered?" Brian demanded looking around for their waitress.

 

"It'll be here in a minute," John said trying to be the voice of reason.

 

They waited a little longer and finally saw their waitress approaching with a tray of drinks.  She cheerfully started doling them out telling each person what they had ordered.

 

"Where's the bread I ordered?" Brian demanded realizing that the tray the waitress carried held no such thing.

 

"Oh, I thought I'd get your drinks first," the girl replied with a smile.

 

"Hungy," Bree whimpered, her face still buried in Justin's chest.

 

"I ordered the bread to be brought immediately," Brian said through clenched teeth.  The only thing he hated more than an incompetent waitress was a scene with Bree.  "Get some bread out here RIGHT NOW!"

 

"Yes, sir, certainly," said the hapless girl backing away from the table.

 

Bree started to really cry having heard her father yell at the waitress.  The waitress ran towards the kitchen and Brian started to stand up to go after her.

 

"Sit down, Brian," John said taking hold of Brian's arm.  "She'll get the bread now."  
  
"She fucking better," Brian said sitting back down and running his fingers through Bree's hair in an attempt to comfort her.  "I'm sorry I yelled, Squirt."  
  
Bree just whimpered and buried her face farther into Justin's chest.

 

"Is there a problem here, sir?" a fat middle aged man asked as he waddled up to their table.  "I'm the manager."

 

"Yes, there's a fucking problem," Brian yelled.  They could all see the vein in Brian's temple that was now standing out and pulsing ominously.  "I ordered some bread fifteen minutes ago and we still don't fucking have it."  
  
"Please watch your language and keep your voice down," the manager said haughtily as he glanced around.  He hated loud, obnoxious customers, especially queer ones as he suspected these might be.

 

"I wouldn't be raising my voice if I could get some fucking service," Brian bellowed.

 

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave, if that's your attitude," the manager huffed out.

 

"Leave!" Brian yelled.  "Leave!  You're asking me to leave!  I should kick your ass across the street.  You obviously have no idea how to run a fucking restaurant."  
  
"Brian," John said gently trying to calm his brother.

 

"Please take yourself and your fag friends and get out of my incompetent establishment," the manager said somewhat shakily as he backed up from Brian's hostile step forward.

 

John had tried to be the reasonable one, but when he heard that statement from the manager, he couldn't take any more.  "We'll be more than happy to leave, but expect to hear from us fags again.  In fact, my husband the lawyer, over there, will be mailing you some documents in the next few days."  He scooped up Patrick and said to the others, "Let's get out of this hole."  
  
The manager visibly paled at John's words and backed up some more as everyone stood up.  "I'm sorry that this got out of hand…" the manager began.

 

"We don't want to hear another fucking word from you," Brian said as he stormed out behind Justin who still held a sobbing and hungry Bree.  "You can see us in court."  
  
They were almost to the door with everyone staring at them and dead silence in the restaurant, when they heard the manager yelling at their waitress, "Why couldn't you just get them their fucking bread?"  
  
"Where are we going to get some food for Bree?" Brian asked as soon as they stepped outside.  The little girl was wailing uncontrollably.

 

"I know," Justin said handing Bree to Brian.  "Follow me."  
  
Justin started running on ahead down the street with the others following as fast as they could with the two children.  By the time they caught up to him, Justin was at the counter at McDonald's placing an order.  He immediately handed Brian a box of fries which Bree saw and stopped crying.  She happily chewed on a fry which Brian had blown on to make sure it wasn't too hot.

 

"Go sit down, and I'll bring the food," Justin ordered.  They all looked at him like he had two heads.  "Go, now!" he ordered.

 

They all went and found a table.  Bree and Patrick shared the fries, as they waited for Justin.

 

"I'm sorry Bree is so cranky and hungry.  She didn't sleep much last night, and she wouldn't eat her breakfast this morning.  She was so excited to be coming to see you," Bobby explained. 

 

"She ate all the crackers I brought with us while we were on the plane," John added.  Both he and Bobby felt like Bree's hunger was their fault. 

 

Justin walked over carrying a huge tray of food.

 

"What the hell did you buy … their entire inventory?" Brian asked.

 

"Shut up and eat," Justin ordered sitting down.  "Salad for you and John, two Happy Meals for the children, two big Macs for you and me, Bobby, and a chicken sandwich for the Kinney brothers if they deign to share it.  Oh, and French fries all around since we need comfort food after that … other … restaurant experience."

 

"Sorry about that," Brian said sheepishly, "but I can't stand incompetence."  
  
"Or rudeness or bigotry," Justin added digging into his fries.  "Let's forget about it."

 

Brian took a bite of his salad.  "Hm, who knew McDonald's could make a decent salad?"

 

They all looked at him with large eyes.  Bree merely said, "Yum" as she ate another fry.

      

  
  
  
  
  


   

  
  
  
  
  


 

  
  
  
  



	12. Chapter 12

After the near disaster at lunch and before they got on the highway that would lead them to St. Augustine, Brian decided a pit stop at a local convenience store would be prudent. St. Augustine was less than two hours away but that was an eternity when traveling with two little children. Brian pulled into the parking lot and told everyone to relax while he went into the store to purchase snacks, bottled water and enough drink boxes. 

When he came out laden with his booty, Brian was treated to the sight of the adults in the van laughing uncontrollably. Brian had a sneaking suspicion his whole foray into being helpful and supportive of same sex committed couples was being joked about. He raised a brow then scowled at his loved ones as he stowed the goodies then got in to start the van. 

"So, Bri?" Bobby said gently. 

"Hmm?" 

"What kind of china pattern do you think would accent our decor?" Bobby asked innocently then they all roared with laughter, Brian's death glare notwithstanding. All thoughts of incompetent wait staff and bigoted restaurant managers were forgotten. 

***** 

"Mr. Taylor, I apologize, I was hoping that they would change their mind and leave as planned. You asked for the largest suite available and the couple who had rented last week decided to add a few more days to their stay. I couldn't get them to change rooms." The innkeeper of a quaint B&B called "Piece of Plenty" in St. Augustine was apologizing profusely to Justin.  

The ride into St. Augustine was relatively uneventful. They arrived around three, found the inn, which thankfully had its own parking lot. The happy but weary band of travelers would soon learn that parking spaces were at a premium in the oldest city in America. The innkeeper was still apologizing as he was showing the two couples an alternate set of rooms that shared an adjoining bathroom. 

Briana yawned with a loud sigh and Brian set her down on the queen size bed. He poked around the room which had a small TV, a couple of small dressers and an armoire. The bathroom had a stall shower and a huge cast iron claw-footed tub. Brian sat on the comfortable bed with a satisfied grin. Bree was out for the count, so Brian decided to join her. Brian cuddled the child onto his chest, sighed and then fell into a deep sleep. 

"Mr. Taylor, I will, of course be discounting your charges. I hope your family will be comfortable in these rooms," the innkeeper stated worriedly.  

"Mr. Griffin, from what I can see, the rooms are fine. John, Bobby, what do you think?" Justin asked his in-laws. 

"I'm happy!" John replied, the rooms were small but that was to be expected. They were beautifully kept. 

"I love the view!" Bobby said enthusiastically. The rooms were on the harbor side. Boats of all sorts could be seen from their windows and they had a glimpse of the fort. 

"I want to see the fort, Daddy!" Patrick chimed in. 

"Bri, what do you think? Bri? Brian?" The men turned to find out why Brian wasn't answering. They all saw the sleeping man with a serene smile holding his sleeping daughter.  

"Well, that settles it. Mr. Griffin, these rooms are fine. Believe me, my partner would not be sleeping that peacefully if the bed wasn't up to his standards," Justin chuckled. 

"Will you need a crib for the little one?" Griffin indicated Bree. 

"We've been separated from our daughter for a week, while on our second honeymoon. I don't think Brian will let her go," Justin added. "It'll be okay." 

"Thank you, you're being very gracious. You all are. Breakfast is served between eight and eleven. Lunch and dinner are on your own but there are plenty of local pubs and restaurants. This is a family oriented town, and tolerant. I think you'll all have a wonderful time here. And of course, there's plenty of shopping!" Griffin smiled as he left the travelers to settle into their rooms. 

The guys gazed down at Brian and Bree then at each other. 

"You in a hurry to go anywhere?" John asked Bobby and Justin. 

"Nope," Bobby replied. 

"Uh uh," added Justin. 

"How about you, little man?" John asked his son. 

"No, Dad," Patrick answered with a loud jaw cracking yawn.  

"Then I think we should follow Brian's example." 

 

John, Bobby and Patrick went back through the bathroom to their own room as Justin removed his sneakers and cuddled next to Brian and Bree. Even in their sleep, Justin felt his spouse and his daughter edge closer. Justin curled up closer then fell asleep. 

 

*****

 

Brian awoke with a start.  Where the hell was he?  He looked around the dimly lit room and realized that it was still daylight, but curtains blocked out most of the sun.  He was lying in a bed with Bree and Justin … in St. Augustine, Florida.  Now it was coming back to him.  He had lain down on the bed at the B&B and he had fallen asleep … in the middle of the day … without having sex.  

 

Shit!  He was getting old.  Soon he'd need false teeth and hair transplants and liposuction.  Fuck!  What the hell had he been thinking?  It had been such a trying day.

 

Brian looked down at the faces of his two angels still sleeping peacefully.  He glanced at his watch and saw that it was almost five in the afternoon.  They had wasted the first day of their vacation with Bree.

 

Brian sat on the edge of the bed debating what he should do.  He should probably wake them, but they looked so peaceful and he had fallen asleep first.  He'd let them sleep a little longer.  He gently leaned over and pressed a kiss on each forehead.  They sighed and kept on sleeping.  Brian walked to the door of their room and stepped out.  He wended his way to the sitting area that had been pointed out to them when they arrived.

 

"Ah, Mr. Kinney, you've arrived back from the land of slumber," Mr. Griffin greeted him.  "Come in and have a seat.  I really do apologize for the problem with your rooms."  
  
"It didn't stop me from sleeping apparently," Brian chuckled.  His bad thoughts from earlier seemed to have left him.  "And call me Brian."  
  
"Ah, I'd like that, if you will call me Seamus."  
  
"Seamus?  That's a good Irish name," Brian said.

 

"Most people just think it's funny."  
  
"Not if you come from an Irish heritage.  It's a fine Gaelic name."  
  
"That it is.  So you're Irish?" Seamus asked.  "Would you like a glass of lemonade?  I was about to pour one when I heard you moving about."

 

"That would be nice," Brian replied accepting the frosty glass.  "This is very good."  

 

"I make it myself."  
  
"Well, I can't say that I've ever met a man who makes his own lemonade before," Brian laughed.

 

"Then you haven't been hanging around with the right people," Seamus replied with a waggle of his eyebrow.

 

Brian wasn't quite sure what Seamus meant by that.  He thought the man must be gay, but he didn't give off a distinctive gay vibe.  He was probably in his early sixties, but had taken quite good care of himself by the looks of it.  Brian decided to change the subject.

 

"So you must be Irish too."  
  
"Yes, my family came to America when I was a child.  I had some rough years when the other children made fun of me because of my name and my accent."  
  
"I don't hear an accent."  
  
"Years of practice.  I did my best to get rid of it."  
  
"You succeeded," Brian said toasting Seamus with his lemonade.  "How did you end up owning a B and B?" Brian asked.

 

"I spent years working as an engineer.  Got a fine education here in the States, and made my fortune, but I always wanted to do something like this."  He waved his arm around indicating the house.  "The climates much better here than Boston and I get to talk to fine people like you."  
  
Brian snorted.  "I don't know about the fine part," Brian said by way of explanation. "My father was an electrical worker.  I had to work my way up."  
  
"Me too.  I'd say we have a lot in common."  
  
"Maybe so," Brian said thoughtfully.

 

"Have you stayed in a B&B before?" Seamus asked.

 

"No, this is the first time.  I don't usually take vacations."  
  
"You don't?  Well, I hope you enjoy this one."  
  
"I'm planning to.  My partner and I spent last week at Gay Days and then my brother and his partner brought the children down this morning."  
  
"Ah," Seamus said.  "I thought I saw a resemblance between you two.  More than just the height."  
  
"We're actually half brothers, although he's the only brother I have."  
  
"Oh, are you an only child?"  
  
"No, although there were many times I wished I was.  I have a sister, Claire.  When I saw Justin and Briana sleeping upstairs, it reminded me of a trip that my family took when I was about five.  We drove up to my mother's brother's house in New York.  We were supposed to go to Coney Island and the beach.  Claire would have been about seven or eight.  We had to sleep in the same bed.  She pushed me out of the bed during the night and I gave her a good whack in the head.  She said I was hogging the sheet.  My father packed us up the next morning and we went back home.  Never did get to Coney Island."  
  
"That's a shame."

 

"Yeah, but it's not the only thing my father ruined," Brian said shaking his head.  He didn't know why he was telling Seamus that stupid story.

 

"Well, I'm sure you would never do something like that to your daughter.  She seems like a little angel."

 

"She has her moments," Brian chuckled as he thought back to the restaurant.  He also knew that he would never deprive Briana of things the way Jack had done with him and Claire.

 

"Don't they all," Seamus laughed.

 

"I'm surprised you take children in a B&B.  You have so many nice things.  Kids get into everything."  
  
"They're just things.  I never had any children, so it's nice to have children around.  And then they go home after a few days."  
  
"Vicarious enjoyment?" Brian smiled.

 

"Exactly."  
  
"Dada," a little voice said from behind Brian.  He turned to see Justin holding Bree in the doorway.

 

"I'm here, Squirt.  Did you have a good sleep?"  Bree nodded her head and held out her arms for Brian to take her.

 

"Would you and your daughter like some lemonade, Mr. Taylor?" Seamus asked.

 

"We'd love some, and it's Justin."  
  
"I'll be right back," Seamus said heading to the kitchen to get a couple of glasses.

 

"Are the sleeping beauties up?" Brian asked.  

 

"I heard some rustling from next door.  They should be down soon."  
  
"Good, we can ask Seamus about some places to eat and things to do," Brian suggested.

 

"Sounds like you two got rather chummy."  
  
"I'm just making friends and influencing people wherever I go on this trip," Brian said tongue in cheek.

 

"That's actually not far from the truth," Justin told him as he accepted a glass of lemonade from Seamus.

 

Brian frowned and thought about that.

 

*****

The B&B had a bunch of the local sightseeing maps. The guys availed themselves of them and decided to walk up St. George Street. It was the main road and had dozens of shops. Unfortunately it was after five and most of the shops were shut up tight for the evening. The two families decided to stroll, taking advantage of the waning crowds and the light breeze. Justin and Bobby were studying the map, deciding where to have dinner. Tomorrow was Monday and they had little doubt that the town would be bustling. 

"Brian, it's getting close to seven and I don't want a repeat of this afternoon. We need to find a place; if you know what I mean." Justin chose his words judiciously. 

"Message received and understood, Sunshine. You guys see anything promising on your little map?" 

"The A1A Ale House looks interesting. It's on the other side of the plaza. We can go over our plans while we, um, you know." 

"Gotcha, Ale House it is." 

Justin and Bobby led the way with Brian and Bree in her stroller and John and Patrick close behind.  

*****  
  


The A1A Ale House was situated on King Street with a great view of the Bridge of Lions. It was a nice restaurant and micro-brewery. Not only did they brew beer, but root beer as well. 

Everyone was able to find something to their liking, they had a nice selection on their kid’s menu and the wait staff was very attentive. Very attentive! Their waiter was a very good looking sandy haired young man who couldn't have done enough for the two elder dads at the table. Justin was a little miffed especially since the flirting was being done in front of the children. But Bobby pointed out that John and Brian were just being polite and not responding to the come-ons. They were more concerned that the children were eating their vegetables and not getting too messy. Justin was much more at ease after that. He had had all the misunderstandings he could take down in Orlando. 

"Any suggestions of what we'd like to do tomorrow?" John asked the table as he nibbled a piece of roasted pepper.  

"The fort, Dad! Please! I really want to see the fort," Patrick begged. 

A sightseeing trolley chugged its way around the corner and caught Briana’s eye. "A twain, Dada. Twain!" 

"That answers that," Brian mumbled around his salad. "You guys are going to the fort and we're in for a train ride." 

Everyone nodded in agreement and dinner continued at a leisurely pace. 

***** 

"I am stuffed!" Justin exclaimed as they left the Ale House. 

"Dinner was very good. And I have never tasted such creamy root beer," Bobby added. 

"And everyone was very polite and courteous," John stated. 

"It was all right," Brian snarked. They all turned to look at Brian who merely shrugged and grinned. "It was good; I mean it. The food was excellent and I enjoyed the relaxing atmosphere. I wouldn't mind coming here again." 

Satisfied that Brian wasn't being sarcastic, they slowly walked back toward the B&B. Justin and Bobby were doing a running commentary of the sights they each were interested in. Justin wanted to visit the myriad of galleries, John was interested in the historical sights. Patrick's ears perked up when he learned about the lighthouse and Ripley's Believe It or Not Museum. Bobby was interested in the ghost tours and the 'Love Tree.' 

"Twain!" And Briana still wanted to have her train ride.   

"Sunshine, I think Rage needs to hit his restorative bed if he’s going to survive this week." Justin nodded as they neared the B&B.

 

*****

 

The next morning they all slept late still feeling some of the effects of the trying day they had had before.  The children had been so excited about the trip to Florida that they were ready for a good long sleep.  There was only so long they could run on nervous energy without there being serious repercussions.

 

When they got back to the B&B, the adults had put the children to bed and then had joined Seamus for a drink.  He was a very nice and helpful host.  Brian decided that he would get a couple of bottles of liquor so that they could have a drink in the evening with Seamus, without feeling that they were taking advantage of his hospitality.

 

Seamus had advised them all to take the train ride through St. Augustine, since that would give them a good overview of what was available for them to see and do.  He said the guides on the trains were very knowledgeable and helpful.  After that they could split up and do whatever they wanted.

 

So, Brian and Justin had retired to the room they shared with Bree, and John and Bobby had gone off to their room where Patrick was already asleep.  The fact that Bree was sleeping deeply allowed Brian to make long, slow, passionate love to his husband.  They kept it quiet so as not to wake their daughter, but it was very satisfying nonetheless.

 

Justin had awakened with a warm kind of glow from the true intimacy they had experienced the night before.  They had showered together before Bree woke up, knowing that they could not count on Bree sleeping so well or so late every night.  In the shower they had had another bout, this one more heated and urgent.  They came out of the bathroom flushed and satisfied to find their daughter sitting on the bed looking at them.

 

"Hungy, Daddy," Bree told them.

 

"She certainly inherited that appetite from you," Brian chuckled.

 

"Shut up," Justin laughed as he swatted his husband.

 

"Let's get you dressed, Squirt, and then we can scope out what kind of breakfast Seamus provides," Brian said.  He scooped Bree up and started finding clothes for her.  

 

Justin got dressed as Brian helped their daughter.  He watched Brian knowing that it wouldn't be long before Bree could start dressing herself, and then she would want to start choosing what she wore.  He prayed she wouldn't be as big a label queen as her Dada, but he could live with it if she was.  He smiled at the two of them.  Brian was tickling Bree's tummy as he pulled her little undies on.

 

"I'll do the rest," Justin said as he pulled his T-shirt down.  You get dressed."  Justin took the little shorts outfit from Brian.

 

"We better make sure we slather her with sunscreen if we're going on that train ride," Brian observed as he selected what he wanted to wear.  "She's got your skin."

 

"Twain, twain," Bree yelled bouncing up and down.  "Yay!"  She clapped her little hands together.  
  
Justin groaned.  He was sick of hearing about how he would burn.  He knew if Bree was getting coated with sunscreen, so would he.  "Okay, Bree, calm down.  We have to have breakfast first."  He managed to get one arm into her top and then the other.

 

"Are we ready to roll?" Brian asked him.

 

"Ready!" Bree yelled holding up her arms to be picked up.

 

Brian grabbed her and tossed her in the air before holding her in the crook of his arm.  "Let's go."  
  
They walked out into the hall where they met John, Bobby and Patrick.  They all headed for the dining area.  As they stepped into the room they noticed that it was empty.  The other guests had probably already eaten.  Seamus had set a couple of tables together so that they could all sit together.  On the table was a fruit cup ready and waiting for each of them.

 

"Booberries," Bree said as Brian sat her in the child's seat that was conveniently awaiting them.

 

"Blueberries," Patrick corrected his cousin.

 

"You like blueberries, don't you, Squirt?" Brian said as he let her pick out the blueberries from her dish of fruit.

 

"Good," she said nodding her head and chewing away.

 

Seamus came out of a doorway carrying a pot of coffee.  "Coffee for all the adults?" he asked.  They nodded and he started to pour.  "I have milk or juice for the children."

 

"Milk, please," Justin replied.  "You seem to have thought of everything.  Bree loves your fruit cup."  
  
"I love little ladies with good appetites," Seamus said with a smile.  "I'm making waffles for breakfast today."  
  
"That sounds good," Bobby said as he finished off his first cup of coffee and Seamus poured him another.  

 

"Why don't I just leave the pot, and I'll go get started on your waffles."  
  
Soon they were all enjoying Seamus' delicious waffles with syrup or fruit topping, and a side of bacon.  Even Brian ate most of his.  Bree had syrup all over her hands and face as she fed herself waffle.

 

"Do you make a breakfast like this every day?" Brian asked Seamus as he poured them coffee from a new pot.  

 

Seamus nodded.  "It's a different breakfast every day, but comparable."  
  
Brian let out an audible groan.  "I'll have to do four hours a day on the treadmill when we get home."

 

"You'll survive," John laughed.  "A little meat on those bones won't hurt."  
  
Brian gave him a death glare.  "Time for the twain," he said as Bree clapped her hands in glee.


	13. Chapter 13

Taking advantage of the cooler air in the morning, John, Bobby and Patrick decided to visit the Castillo de San Marcos, also know as the fort. They passed over the drawbridge and back into time, learning how this odd little fort managed to stand the test of many invasions and of time. Brian, Justin and Bree found the nearest Red Train ticket booth and purchased tickets. Brian sat back on the hard seat with Bree on his lap and Justin beside him. Brian was about to grumble and complain but somehow he found he couldn’t. Brian Kinney began to view the world through his daughter’s eyes.

"Brian, you’re very quiet."

"I like quiet."

"I mean more quiet than usual. I guess you didn’t like the ride," Justin said somewhat sadly.

"Actually, I did like the ride," Brian stated as he climbed off the train with Bree at the end of the tour. They opened the collapsible stroller and sat Bree into it, adjusting the little sun umbrella and her hat. "Justin, be patient with me. I’ve never done this before."

"Neither have I."

"Justin, when you were a kid, did you go on trips with your parents?"

"Sure! We did lots of things together. And every summer, we’d... Oh. I’m sorry, Bri, I didn’t realize."

"It’s okay, Sunshine. I am enjoying myself and I’m enjoying viewing everything from your point of view and from the Squirt’s perspective. It’s just sometimes it’s a little overwhelming." 

Justin gave Brian a hug. "I know. And I forget that for the first seventeen years of my life, I had a normal life. You never really did."

"No, I didn’t, but I’m going to do my damnedest to make it a normal life for you and the Squirt."

"You already are and I so love you."

"Love you too, Sonny Boy." Brian gave Justin a discreet kiss, then a smooch to Bree’s cheek. "Pull out the map, Justin. Which gallery do we see first?" 

*****

Later that afternoon, the two families met up for lunch. They ate a light lunch at one of the numerous cafes then made plans for the rest of the day. Justin and Bobby mentioned Ripley’s. John wanted to wander around to see some of the old buildings. Brian had spied many interesting boutiques and secretly wanted to visit them. So they decided to split up again. Bobby and Justin would take the kids to Ripley’s while John and Brian meandered through the town. Brian was relieved. The sun was glaring. Justin, Bobby and the children were all prone to sunburn. Having them spend hours in a nice cool museum was safe. So after lunch, Justin, Bobby and the children headed back to the B&B for the van, and then on to Ripley’s. 

"Hey, Brian, look at that! It’s the oldest school house in the country. I can’t believe it’s still standing."

"It’s a crooked little building. Maybe that anchor attached is keeping it from falling down," Brian said with a chuckle. As John, the builder, was worshipping the old architecture Brian found a small boutique called the Women’s Exchange. As he peered into a window, all sorts of glib comments were formulating in his head. And he was quite sure the owners of the establishment had heard them all. Brian turned as he felt a presence behind him.

"Bri, what are you doing?"

"Waiting for you to finish soaking up old buildings."

"I can never get enough of that."

"I know, big bro, and that’s part of your charm. Let’s go in here."

"Here?" John exclaimed as they went into the tiny boutique that held all things glittering and sparkling.

"May I help you?" a pleasant woman asked from behind her counter. She and her assistant looked over the handsome brothers with appreciative eyes.

"Just looking, if that’s okay," Brian answered but he gave her his most innocent come hither look.

"Please do," she answered with a sigh.

"He’s probably married," the assistant whispered.

"Or gay," the proprietress replied.

"Or both," they both whispered with a giggle.

"You’re a hopeless flirt; you know that, don’t you?" John admonished Brian.

"Your point?" Brian snarked. As he perused the bright crystal jewelry, his eyes zoned in on several pins that were all of the same design but each made with different colored beads and crystals. "What are these?" Brian pointed to the display.

"We call them ‘Wild Women.’ There’s a wild woman hiding in every woman," the shopkeeper stated with pride. "No two are alike."

"They’re very pretty," Brian murmured.

"Brian, I think you hung out with way too many lesbians in Orlando," John mumbled into his brother’s ear.

"Or maybe I’m in touch with my feminine side. Besides, I can see Debbie wearing one of these and Jennifer."

"My mother would love one too."

"Now yer talkin’," Brian quipped.

"Bri, what about Joan?"

"She’s not the wild type but this is more like her." Brian held up a crystal encrusted pin in the shape of a rosebud.

"In honor of your budding relationship?"

"Think she’ll like it?"

"I think she’ll love it. And I’m very proud of you."

"Why?"

"Because you’re working so hard at your reconciliation with her and it shows."

"How?"

"You’re more at peace." John declined to say anything further. They brought the chosen pieces to the counter and paid for them. They thanked the ladies and left the shop. As John stepped out into the heat a rather large woman with a stroller with two dogs in it addressed him.

"Brian? What are you doing here?" 

"I’m not Brian," John replied to the very confused looking woman and her equally confused partner. Just then Brian stepped out from the shop.

"Oh my, there’s two of them! That is you, Brian, isn’t it?" Brian extended his hand to shake hers.

"Yes, it’s me. This is my brother, John. We do tend to confuse people," Brian said with a smile and a shrug. The woman turned to address John.

"Your brother was a hit down in Orlando. He was very sweet and very helpful. His knowledge of fine jewelry and china was most invaluable. He also made very generous donations to AIDS research. You must be very proud of him." 

Brian blushed as John put his arm around his brother.

"I am, very proud of him," John said warmly.

"Ladies, it’s all costume jewelry in there but very pretty and very amusing. We picked up a few things for the special women in our lives. I think you’ll find something pretty in there for yourselves." Brian held up his bag, and wished the ladies well as they went in. Before the ladies went in, they proposed meeting for dinner. They too had just arrived in town but were staying at a nearby condo.

"I think Justin would like that and you’ll meet our children." The ladies beamed and they exchanged business cards with cell numbers. 

"Brian, you have got to tell me in detail what the hell went on in Orlando. I thought it was going to be a bunch of gay men running around a pool."

"So did I." The brothers broke out into laughs and as they headed for another shop, Brian began his detailed account of Brian and Justin’s excellent adventures in Orlando.

*****

Some time later John and Brian's taxi pulled into the parking lot at Ripley's. Justin, Bobby and the children were sitting on a bench on the porch.

"Hey," Brian said as he and John walked up. "How was it?"  


"Interesting," Bobby grinned.

"Dada," Bree said looking way up at her tall father.

"Yes, Squirt."  
  
"Come," Bree said reaching up for her father's hand.

"She wants to show you something," Justin chuckled.

Brian tried not to groan as Bree pulled him across the parking lot. "Where are we going, Squirt?"  
  
"House," she said and Brian noted a huge tree trunk that was tipped on its side ahead of them, with a sign saying that some man had made the hollowed interior of the giant redwood into his home.

Bree led him up the steps and he ducked his head as they entered. The compact little house had everything built into the sides of the space. There was a little kitchen and a table to sit at and a narrow bed. Brian found that he couldn't stand quite straight so he remained hunched over. Bree had released his hand and she did a little pirouette in the middle of the space.

"Mine," she said.

Brian frowned. "No, Squirt, this belongs to someone else."

The sweet little face clouded over and she repeated, "Mine."

Brian shook his head. "I know you like this little house, but it isn't yours, sweetheart."  
  
"Mine," she wailed as the tears started down her face. "Mine, Dada."  
  
"I'm sorry, Squirt, but it can't be done. Some things aren't ours, no matter how much we may want them."  
  
Bree buried her face against Brian's jeans and let the sobs come. Brian sat down on the narrow little bed. He picked Bree up and cradled her against his chest. "I'd get the house for you, Squirt, if I could. You know I'd do anything for you, but this is … impossible. It's not your house. I can't get it for you."

Bree buried her face against Brian's shoulder and sobbed uncontrollably. Brian knew this was a hard lesson for both of them. He'd always given Bree everything she ever wanted, but as she got older he knew there would be things he couldn't get for her or fix for her. This was the first of many to come. God, he hated not being able to help her. So he just hung on until her sobs grew less and she gradually quieted down.

__

"Can I have a puppy?" Brian asked Joan. He had figured that he would start with her and then tackle Jack later. Pete who lived next door had just got a new puppy, and Brian wanted one desperately too.

"Absolutely not," Joan replied.

"But Pete has one and I really want a puppy."  
  
"If Pete's family is stupid enough to get him a dog, then they deserve all the noise and mess that it will create."  
  
"But…"

"No buts! We are not getting a dog. And unless you want a good whupping you will not mention this to your father," Joan said sternly. "Now go out and play."  
  
Brian had done as his mother indicated. Pete had let him play with his dog … sometimes. But it wasn't the same as having a dog of his own. That had been a big disappointment in Brian's young life. But he had survived it. He had almost asked Jack about it a couple of weeks after he asked his mother, but something had told him not to. Maybe his mother's words. Maybe the slap he got across his face from Jack when he wouldn't eat the broccoli on his dinner plate.

"Brian?" Justin's voice said at the entrance to the little house.

"Sh," Brian cautioned. He realized Bree was asleep on his shoulder.

"What happened?" Justin whispered.

Brian stood, as much as he could, and made his way out the exit of the tree house. "I think Bree needs a nap back at the B and B. I'll explain later."  


*****

Brian and ensemble arrived at the Ale House for an early dinner with the lesbians. He had made a reservation realizing that with eight of them it could be a problem getting into most restaurants.

Bree had had a good nap and seemed to have forgotten about the tree house. Brian made a mental note to keep away from Ripley's during their stay. He didn't want another episode like the one that afternoon. He also hoped he had handled it better than his mother and father had handled the puppy incident. Brian wondered when Bree might decide she wanted a puppy. He didn't think he would be able to refuse her that one.

"There they are," Justin said as he spotted the two women coming up the stairs. "Over here," he called.

When the women arrived at the table, they noted the handsome group and the two beautiful children. "My, you do have a lovely family, Brian," the taller of the two women said.

"Thanks," Brian smirked knowing that her observation was definitely true. "Um … Justin, maybe you could do the introductions."  
  
"Sure," Justin said giving Brian the look that said he knew all too well that Brian had no idea what the women's names might be. "Myrna," Justin said indicating the taller woman, "and Jane, this is Brian's brother, John, who you met this afternoon, and his husband Bobby. That's their son, Patrick, and our daughter, Briana."

"You're married! How lovely," Jane said to John and Bobby. "What an adorable little boy. Look at all those red curls."

"Are you talking about Bobby or Patrick?" John laughed. 

"He's definitely your son, Bobby," Myrna said as she sat down.

"Technically John is the biological father," Bobby said with a grin.

"Oh?" Jane reacted, a little stunned by that statement. The child certainly looked like Bobby.

"What's biological, Dad?" Patrick asked looking at John.

"Um … I'll explain later," John said hastily. "Let's get some drinks for everyone."  
  
The men ordered beer and the ladies ordered martinis. The children had root beer although Justin wasn't too sure it was wise for Briana to have it just before bedtime. Brian said maybe she could stay up a little later since this was a special occasion. That earned him a warm smile from the lesbians.

"You sure know how to lay it on thick," Justin whispered as he leaned into Brian.

"Thank you, dear," Brian said in only a half falsetto voice. Justin gave him an elbow to the ribs.

"Has Brian told you how helpful he was at the vendors' tables at Gay Days?" Myrna asked.

"We got a shortened version," John said having passed Brian's story along to Bobby. "Perhaps you could tell us more." John gave the women his most ingratiating smile. Brian glared at him.

"Oh, it was so gallant of him," Jane said taking a big sip of her martini.

"He just knows everything about diamonds and crystal and … just everything," Myrna gushed.

"Yes," Bobby grinned trying not to burst out laughing at the look on Brian's face. "Brian knows … just everything."

"Shouldn't we order?" Brian said ignoring Bobby.

"Dada?" Bree said.

"Yes, Squirt."  
  
"Hungy."  
  
"I know," Brian sighed. "You're always hungry, like someone else I know."  
  
"Well, she is my daughter," Justin smirked giving Brian back a little of his own.

Brian motioned to the waiter and told him they needed a basket of bread immediately. This time the waiter knew what he was doing and returned with the bread in less that a minute. Brian took a roll and pulled a piece off for Bree. "Here you go, Squirt."  
  
"Thanks," Bree said with a big grin as she started nibbling on the roll. 

Brian handed the rest of it to Patrick who dug in too. While the children were occupied they all placed their orders and enjoyed their drinks.

"Dada, who they?" Bree asked pointing to the two women.

"Um, they're ladies we met a few days ago," Brian replied.

Bree frowned. "Ladies?"

"Yes, Bree, ladies."  
  
"What are ladies?"

"Girls, like you."  
  
Bree frowned some more. "Like Gamma Jenn and Gamma Joan and Gamma Debbie and Gamm…"

"Just like that," Brian laughed, knowing how horrified his mother would be to be compared to the two dykes sitting across the table from them.

"Your daughter certainly has a lot of grandmothers," Myra laughed.

"She's a very lucky little girl," John said with a big smile. Brian had to smile back. Sometimes he wished he had half the tact that his brother did.

"Where are your babies tonight?" Justin asked.

"Babies!" Bree yelped.

"You have children?" Bobby asked.

"Oh, goodness no," Jane said, "although seeing you with your children almost makes me want some. We have two dogs, Ruby and Sapphire. We left them at our condo. We can't stay too long. They get anxious."

"Dogs?" Bree asked.

"We better eat up so you can get back to your babies," Brian said as their meals arrived. He hoped he had cut off Bree's interest in dogs before it was too late.

Brian made sure that Bree's food was cut up and ready for her and then he picked at his own. The rest of the party seemed to enjoy the food, and they all had another round of drinks.

When they left the restaurant, the lesbians told them to feel free to call and come over if they would like to lie on the beach at their condo or swim in the pool there. They caught a cab so they could get back to their babies.

"Interesting," John said as the cab pulled away.

"You certainly do have a wide range of friends, Brian," Bobby observed. "I never realized how much of Melanie's influence had rubbed off on you."  
  
"Lesbians find me fascinating," Brian said tongue in cheek. "Remember Leda."

Justin gulped. He had long forgotten about Melanie's friend, but apparently Brian hadn't. Leda was almost as wild and wanton as Brian had been. "You did not bring up her name in polite company," Justin admonished trying to keep a straight face. "Come with me. I'm taking you home before you do something else … bizarre."  
  
As Justin hustled Brian and their daughter over to the minivan, Bobby asked, "You ever heard of Leda before?"  
  
John shook his head. "I'll get it out of Brian tomorrow."  
  
"He is a source of wonderment," Bobby observed watching Brian buckle his daughter into her car seat. "Do you think we'll ever know the whole story of Brian Kinney?"

"No," was all John had to say about that.  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

  
  


  
  
  
  


 

 


	14. Chapter 14

"This is lovely!" Susan Taylor exclaimed as she looked around the condo she and her husband had rented for the week. It had its own balcony, a working kitchen, breakfast nook and spacious living room. The bedroom was very comfortable and they had a nice view of the ocean. The main town of St. Augustine was about a five minute car ride away. It was a perfect setting for a getaway. 

Craig snorted. "It'll do. It's kind of cramped." 

"Cramped? Who are you expecting, a football team? I think it's perfect for a romantic holiday." 

"Hmm, I'm glad you're happy. Let's go ask the concierge where we can get dinner." 

"Wonderful idea, sweetheart." 

As Craig and Susan were leaving their unit, a small mop-topped dog came running up to them and leapt into Susan's arms. 

"Oh, how adorable!" 

"Ruby! Ruby! Come back here, you little dickens." A large woman ran towards Craig and Susan chasing her dog. "Oh thank you, she just slipped away from me." 

"She's so cute," Susan gushed. Craig scowled. 

"Have you just arrived?" Myrna asked as she retrieved her dog. 

"Yes. This is our first time here. Do you know of any nice places to have dinner?" 

"Why yes, the A1A Ale House. It has a very nice menu. My partner and I were just there having dinner with friends. You'll love it. Well, I won't keep you and thank you so much for finding Ruby. Goodnight!" Myrna bustled away leaving Susan and Craig gaping at the woman. 

"What a strange woman," Craig mumbled. 

"I think she's fun. Let's go ask the concierge where the Ale House is." Craig dutifully followed his wife toward the condo office. 

***** 

The boys got back to the B&B, parked the van but weren't interested in going inside. It was still rather light out and the air was cooler so they decided to walk off their dinner. Patrick was able to keep up for a while but soon grew tired. Bree was snoozing away in her stroller. 

"Brian, we'll take her back with us. You two go on and finish your walk," John suggested to his brother. 

Brian and Justin nodded gratefully and steered the stroller over to John. Brian and Justin strolled up and down the narrow streets, soaking up the local atmosphere, stealing discreet kisses in the shadows. They turned a corner and found themselves on Cordova Street. 

"Bri, according to the map, the Love Tree is supposed to be on this street." Justin commented. 

"And you want to see it, Sunshine?" 

"We are here." Justin looked up at his spouse and gently batted his eyelashes. 

It was a ridiculously romantic and touristy thing to do but Brian could not refuse Justin anything. Brian smiled then took Justin's hand in his and brought it to his lips. A few moments later they stood in front of a funny looking tree. It was actually two trees, an oak tree growing around a palm tree. The sturdy oak was wrapped around the lithe palm, forever linked, separate and yet inseparable. Brian wrapped his arms around Justin as they silently gazed up at the tree. Justin felt Brian's chin resting on top of his head and then heard him sigh. A sweet smile came to Justin's face; the lovers needed no words. Brian released Justin with a kiss to his temple; they then walked back to the B&B. 

"Hey. Did she behave?" Justin whispered as he entered John and Bobby's room. The connecting door of their shared bathroom was open. Bree was sleeping soundly on the bed Justin shared with Brian. 

"She was an angel. How was your walk?" Bobby asked Justin. 

"Very nice. We saw the Love Tree. You should go. We'll keep an eye on Patrick." Patrick was sleeping on a small cot in their room. "Go on, there's a nice breeze out. He'll be fine." 

John and Bobby nodded in agreement. They'd been with both children non-stop for over a week and could use a little grown up time. As John and Bobby left for their walk, Justin went through the bathroom to his room. He stopped at the door when he saw Brian nestled close to Briana gently carding his fingers through her fine hair; the child remained fast asleep. Brian looked up as Justin quietly padded into the room. 

"She's out," Brian said quietly. 

"I see that, so is Patrick. We did a lot today. I sent John and Bobby out. They need some time alone." Brian nodded. "We should do something for them, send them away somewhere. It was so good of them to take care of the Squirt while we played." Justin changed into his sleep clothes then laid down next to Brian and Bree. "I had a nice time today," Justin murmured as he gave his daughter a kiss on her head.  

"So did I, Sunshine." Brian shed his clothes leaving on his briefs and drawing the sheet over the three of them. He felt himself drifting when he felt a small cool hand on his shoulder. 

"Uncle Bri?" 

"Hey, Sonny Boy, do you need something?" Brian turned to see the sleep-groggy boy. 

Patrick shook his head. "Where's dad and daddy?" 

"They went for a walk; they'll be back soon. Wanna climb in?" Brian lifted the sheet. Patrick nodded, climbed over his uncle and settled next to Bree. He yawned then went back to sleep. Justin smiled sleepily at Brian then closed his eyes. Brian couldn't help but count his blessings as he too went to sleep. 

***** 

"Should we wake them?" Bobby asked John as they looked down at the four sleeping beauties. 

"No, let them sleep," John answered then waggled his eyebrows at Bobby in a very Brian Kinney like way. Bobby smiled broadly as they went back to their room, closing the connecting doors behind them. 

***** 

"Craig, I could have sworn that was Brian we saw near the Love Tree." 

"No, it couldn't have been. Brian Kinney wouldn't be caught dead in a place like this. And if it was him, then that proves his relationship with my son is a sham. That certainly wasn't Justin unless he all of a sudden became a red head." 

"Well, there must be some explanation because that man looked exactly like Brian Kinney."  

"Hmm."  
    
*****  
    
Brian awoke with a start.  He could feel Bree blowing on his neck.  
    
"What are you doing, Squirt?"  
    
"Patwick is sleeping with us.  How come?"  
    
"He was tired and his dads went for a walk."

"Oh."

"Are you ready to get up?"

"Yes, hungy."

"That word is hungry, Squirt.  Some day you'll have to learn to pronounce it properly, since you use it so often."

"Hungry," Bree said with a smirk.  
    
Brian looked at her and then a smile flitted across his face.  "Can you say Patrick?"  
    
"Patrick," Bree replied as clear as a bell.  Her smirk widened.  
    
"Why you little…" Brian laughed as he scooped Bree up and kissed her cheek.  
    
"She learned that from you," Justin said rubbing his eyes.  "She has the perfect role model for smirk."

"Thank you very much, ladies and germs," Brian chuckled dancing Bree around the room.  "Tell Daddy how you feel, Bree."

"Hungry," she said with a giggle.  She liked when her Dada was silly like this.  
    
"How long do you think she's been able to say those words properly?" Justin asked sliding out of bed.  
    
"Who knows?" Brian laughed.  
    
"What's going on?" Patrick asked sleepily as he rubbed his eyes.  
    
"Morning, Patwick," Bree said with a giggle.  
    
Justin shook his head as he headed for the bathroom.  
    
*****  
    
Breakfast having been eaten and enjoyed, the little band of merrymakers headed out for the famous lighthouse at the point.  They parked the van and Justin lifted his daughter out of her car seat.  Brian had dressed her in a little pink dress and pink sandals.  She looked like a little doll.  
    
They paid their entry fees with much discussion as to who would make the climb to the top of the lighthouse.  They all got tickets to go up, but that didn't mean they all would.  
    
Outside the lighthouse, they all looked up admiring the impressive black and white structure.  It was painted precisely and made a striking backdrop for pictures.  
    
"Bree, picture," Brian said.  His daughter immediately stopped and turned to face her father.  She posed with a big smile staring into the camera.  "Perfect," Brian said.  Bree smiled and giggled.  She then ran over to Patrick and the two of them started racing around the grassy area outside the lighthouse.  
    
"Bree, Patrick," Justin called.  The two stopped and looked over at the man.  "Picture."  
    
Bree grabbed her cousin around the neck and kissed his cheek.  Brian clicked photo after photo as the two children frolicked and posed for him.  
    
"Aren't those children adorable?" Susan asked Craig as they got to the bottom of the lighthouse and stood in the doorway.  
    
"Who cares about fucking kids?" Craig gasped.  He was sure he was going to have a heart attack from climbing to the top of the fucking lighthouse.  That's what he got for having a much younger wife.  "I need something to drink before I die of dehydration," Craig whined.  
    
"Bree, Patrick, come over here," Brian called.  The two children ran over to Brian and John who were sitting on the steps of the museum.  
    
Susan saw them run off, but she didn't pay any more attention as she got a look at the gray cast to Craig's complexion.  "Let's go back to the gift shop," she said hurriedly putting her arm around Craig's waist and letting him lean on her as they quickly left the yard to get some water for Craig.  
    
"You guys sit down on the step for a few minutes," John instructed the children.  "If you keep running around in this heat, you're going to make yourself sick."  He handed each of them a sippy cup so they could replenish some of the liquid they had just run off.  
    
"I wish I had half their energy," Brian laughed.  
    
"Me too," Justin giggled.  "So, who's up for the climb to the top?"

Justin, Bobby and Patrick decided they would make the climb of the 219 steps to the top of the lighthouse. John wasn't quite sure about his little son making the journey to the top but Patrick was determined. Briana found it a little frightening so she had no objection to staying on terra firma with her dada and Uncle John. After about ten minutes, Justin, Bobby and Patrick emerged from the lighthouse door at the top of the tower to wave down at John, Brian and Bree. They all took several pictures of each other then Brian decided to check out the gift shop. He found certificates certifying the bearer had indeed climbed the lighthouse. He purchased three certificates and had them inscribed with the appropriate names. Brian found a few other mementos of their visit to the lighthouse then went outside to greet the conquering heroes. 

Craig sat in the passenger seat of their rented car. The air conditioner was going full blast as he was gulping down a bottle of water. 

"Honey, we'll be back at the condo in a few minutes. We'll rest for the remainder of the afternoon," Susan said as she carefully drove them back. Craig sat back in his seat and prayed he'd make it back okay. 

***** 

"Brian, where should we go next?" Justin asked as they all piled into the van. 

"I'm not the keeper of the map, Sunshine. Where would you all like to go?" 

"Some place cool," John suggested. 

"The Lightener Museum should be cool," Bobby added. "The museum is famous for its decorative glass exhibit and eclectic art collection." 

"Just as long as it's air conditioned, I'm in. Do you think the kids will get bored?" Brian wondered if the museum would be too tedious for the children. 

"They did well at Ripley's; I think they'll be okay," Justin said with confidence. 

"Then the Lightener Museum it is!" Brian pulled out of the lighthouse parking lot and onto the road.

The Lightener Museum started out its life as the high class Hotel Alcazar in 1887, then in 1946 the building was purchased by the publisher Otto C. Lightener who decided to use it to house his extensive collection of Victorian period pieces. A couple of years later he turned the building into a museum. The museum houses a vast collection of Victorian furniture, statuary in the restored ballroom and one entire hall of Victorian cut crystal glass. Interspersed with the exhibits were period paintings and several preserved animals that had so fascinated the Victorians. Down one hall was the restored shelf seating of a Russian bath house complete with the vents that once allowed the steam to escape. 

Brian sat down on one of the shelves with Bree perched on his lap to rest for a moment. 

_1999_

_"Brian, fancy meeting you here."_

_"Theodore, experiencing how the other half lives?"_

_"Something like that. Thought I'd get lucky."_

_"You mean pick up a reject or two."_

_"Maybe. At the very least I'd get an education."_

_"What the fuck does that mean?"_

_"First hand knowledge of Brian Kinney's pick up lines."_

_"I don't need lines, Theodore. They come to me because I'm the best fuck they'll ever have."_

_A raven haired, olive skinned well built man appeared in front of Brian. Brian looked up and gave him a little smirk then spread his thighs. The trick got down on his knees._

_"Don't need lines, Theodore, like a moth to a flame," Brian mumbled as he leaned back and closed his eyes as the trick was doing pleasant things to his cock._

_"Just be careful you don't get burned," Teddy counseled as he got up and left the steam room._

"Dada?" Briana looked up and patted her Dada's face. 

"Sorry, Squirt, Dada went into la la land for a moment. "Let's go find your Daddy." Brian got up and left the bathhouse behind. 

***** 

"Brian, come and see this glass panel." Justin stood in the doorway leading to another gallery staring up at a stained glass panel that hung over the doorway. "He looks familiar." 

The panel wasn't very big, perhaps two feet by one, nor the pattern very intricate. But the face of the man portrayed was very intense. "He reminds me of Kinney. Do you think this is Patrick's work?" Justin asked Brian. 

"I have no idea, Sunshine. The journals never mentioned Florida but it is possible that they spent time here or perhaps the window found its way here. There is some resemblance to Kinney but nothing conclusive. I don't see a placard indicating where this piece came from or who the subject is. Your guess is as good as mine, Justin." 

Justin pondered what Brian said and decided to take a picture of the panel. "If it is Kinney then at least I have a picture. If not, it'll be just another photo I've taken to remember our trip by," Justin said as he snapped away. 

Brian nodded then stepped into another gallery. Brian heard a little rumble of Briana's tummy and thought it best to make a preemptive strike. "Justin, I think we better find the others.  A trip to the museum's café may be needed and soon." Brian looked at Justin who immediately got his meaning. 

Justin called Bobby on his cell and they all met downstairs at the café for lunch. 

***** 

"Myrna, honey?" 

"What is it, sweetheart?" They were soaking up the sun by the condo's poolside. 

Susan Taylor was dozing in a nearby lounge chair with her hair up under a large hat and wearing a pair of sunglasses. 

"Do you think the boys would like to join us for dinner? We haven't gone to the Shark House since the last time we were here. I think the boys would enjoy it," Jane asked her partner. 

"What a wonderful suggestion! Why don't you call one of them and see if they're available." 

As Jane pulled her pink cell phone out of her bag, Myrna made an observation. "You know I really didn't want to go to Gay Days this year; it's getting all so tedious. All those brash homos running around half naked, sticking their asses where they don't belong. But I have to admit, Brian and Justin made it a very nice experience." 

Jane nodded her agreement as she punched in the numbers to Brian's cell.  

'That was Brian I saw,' Susan thought to herself. 'But who was that red-head?' 

***** 

"Bri, who was that?" Brian flipped his phone closed and had a slightly pained look on his face. He took a deep breath then blurted out his conversation. 

"That was Jane and she wants to know if we'd like to join them for dinner later tonight at some place called the Shark House. It's a restaurant on the beach halfway to Daytona. She said we'd like the food." Brian watched as everyone happily nodded, looking forward to another new dining experience. He let out a dramatic sigh as he mumbled into his salad, "More fun with lesbians." He didn't bother looking up as his companions all cracked up with laughter. 

The rest of the afternoon, the group wandered the streets of the town, stopping at all the boutiques and buying ice cream at one of the many ice cream parlors on St. George Street. They found a bench and rested as they ate. Brian shared Bree's vanilla cone before it became a runny mess.   
Justin stared at his partner and daughter intensely. 

"You look as if you've never seen Brian eat ice cream before," Bobby said into Justin's ear. 

"He doesn't very often, but when he does..." Justin let out a long sigh. 

Memories of ice cream kisses a la Brian Kinney on the chaise flooded his mind. Justin's cheeks blushed pink.  

"You don't have to say another word, Justin. God, is there anything you two haven't done?" Bobby chuckled. 

Justin gave the question a perfunctory thought then answered, "Nope, I don't think so." Justin and Bobby giggled out loud as Brian finished off the last of Bree's cone and took out a moist towelette to wipe off Briana's face and hands. 

"What?" Brian gaped at the giggling men. 

"Nothing, I just love you." Justin leaned over and kissed Brian and Bree's cheeks. "Let's go walk off the ice cream," Justin said as he again consulted his map. "I think there's a children's boutique called 'Tickled Pink' down this way. Maybe we can find someone a new outfit." 

Brian smiled at that and they were off.   



	15. Chapter 15

"My feet hurt," Brian groused as he threw off his flip flops and laid down on the bed. 

The kids began to play with some of the Lego toys they had purchased in Orlando. John and Bobby decided to take a nap before going to dinner. Justin took out some snacks and drink boxes for the kids.

"If you wore something more substantial on your feet than flip flops, your feet wouldn’t hurt so much." Brian was ready with a snarky retort but thought better of it. Brian grunted then closed his eyes. He felt the bed dip a little under Justin’s weight then felt his feet lifted and placed into Justin’s lap. Brian heard the click of the TV going on and the murmur of CNN in the background. Brian felt a cooling lotion rubbed onto his aching feet as Justin’s strong fingers made magic.

"Mmm, thank you, Sunshine," Brian mumbled as he drifted off.

"Hey, big guy, time to wake up." Justin gently shook Brian awake. Brian stretched then cracked open an eye to his Justin’s bright smiling face looking down on him. Brian grabbed Justin and drew him in for a kiss. "I bought you something," Justin managed to get out when Brian released their kiss. Brian arched a brow.

"Here, the saleslady said you have to break them in, wear them only for two hours the first day then add more wear time every day." Justin handed a box over to Brian. Brian opened the box to reveal a handsome pair of Birkenstock sandals. "I figure you can wear them to dinner tonight. Then a few more hours tomorrow. By the time we go home you’ll be able to wear them full time if you want."

Brian caressed the finely crafted leather uppers of the sandals and the uniquely designed cork sole. "Thank you, Sunshine, they’re beautiful. Where did you find them?"

Justin pulled out his trusty map and pointed to the approximate location of the Birkenstock outlet. "And they were on sale!" Justin announced proudly with one of his infamous smiles.

"My little shopper," Brian smiled broadly as he hugged the younger man to his chest. They shared a laugh, got cleaned up and ready to face the lesbians at The Shark House. 

The Shark House wasn't hard to find. It was on the main beach road between St. Augustine and Daytona Beach. The parking lot was across the road and Brian directed their minivan into a spot. 

"I wonder if the girls are here," Justin said as he got Briana out of her car seat.

"They stopped being girls half a century ago," Brian said snarkily.

"Be nice," Justin admonished him.

"I'm always nice. The lesbians love me."  
  
Justin groaned. "If only they knew."

The group walked across the road and into the restaurant. They had just arrived at the podium where customers checked in, when a loud voice called out, "Brian! Justin! Over here."

The hostess quickly escorted them to the large table where Jane and Myrna were ensconced. As they all got seated, Myrna felt compelled to say, "We got here early so we could get the best table."  


Brian looked around seeing tables out on the sort of porch area that looked out over the water and would get the benefit of the beautiful sunsets that Florida was blessed with. He wondered why they were sitting in the middle of a big room next to a grand piano with stools around it. Obviously there would be entertainment at some point.

"I see you noticed the piano, Brian," Jane laughed. "We've been here twice already to hear the singer who will start performing in about … thirteen minutes," she said checking her watch for verification. We just love him."

"Really," Brian said skeptically.

"Oh yes," Myrna enthused. "His name's Clinton Die, and he's just so talented … and so cute. I could eat him up." She half hugged herself in expectation.

Brian shuddered. "I bet you could," he said with just a touch of snark in his voice.

"We certainly have ringside seats," Bobby observed.

They ordered drinks and informed the waitress of their meal selections. The children looked around, a little overwhelmed by the size of the room and the noise that seemed to radiate from everywhere. The place was filling slowly, perhaps in anticipation of this show that would soon start.

Their meals had just arrived when a not quite middle aged man took a seat at the piano. He wasn't bad looking with a few gray streaks in his hair. He had the demeanor and the clothes of a lounge lizard. Brian shuddered inwardly. 

Myrna and Jane let out little gasps and some other patrons started to clap. The man blew into the mike and announced that he was Clinton Die and he would be performing any requested songs that his audience would like to choose from those listed in the pamphlet on each table. No one had bothered to look at the folded paper on their table so John picked it up.

"Oh Clinton," Myra called, "play 'Gypsies, Tramps and Thieves'."

Clinton smiled fondly at her and began his rendition of the song. Brian listened carefully trying to hear the familiar chords of Cher's well known song. He was hard pressed to follow the tune. 

Myrna got up and snatched a tambourine from the top of the piano. She proceeded to accompany the man while he sang his incomprehensible version of the song. She swayed and laughed and shook her tambourine as well as her ass. Brian tried to look away, but he stared in fascination.

The others at the table had eaten a bit of their food when Bree let out a long wail. The noise and commotion around her had started to frighten her. She let out a blood curdling screech that brought Brian out of the hypnotic trance that the performance had lulled him into. He lifted Bree out of her seat and cradled her against his chest while she whimpered.

"Out, Dada, out," she begged. He got up and carried her out the front door. She immediately stopped crying. "You okay, Squirt?" he asked her.

She nodded, her eyes full of tears. "Ears hurt," she said covering them with her little hands.

"That's my girl," Brian laughed. "You know when you like music and that was obviously not it."  
  
"Bad," she declared decisively.

Justin arrived at that moment. "Is she all right?" Brian nodded. "Then come back inside."

Brian shook his head. "It hurts Bree's ears, to say nothing of my brain. What's he playing now?"

"Some song about having a friend. I think I should recognize it, but I can't begin to figure out what the original song must sound like," Justin said with a chuckle.

"I always knew lesbians had questionable taste," Brian said tongue in cheek, "but this proves how abominable it really is."  
  
"They love that guy. Jane was up dancing at the piano a minute ago."  
  
"Fuck! I think Bree just developed an intestinal problem. I need to take her home," Brian said.

"Me too, and John and Bobby will have to come too, since they rode with us."  
  
"Go get them."  
  
Justin ran back inside and soon returned with the others. Jane and Myrna did not appear.

"I paid for the meals," John said. "The ladies are going to stay and sing along."  
  
"May the gods of music forgive them," Brian snarked as they made their way over to the minivan.

"James Taylor," Bobby said suddenly.

"What?" John asked.

"That song was 'You've Got a Friend' by James Taylor."

"Holy fuck!" Justin said. "I would have never figured that out in a million years."  
  
"How could that guy massacre perfectly good songs like that?" John asked as they all climbed in and Brian started the engine.

"I can't understand why people seem to love that singer," Bobby said shaking his head. "He's abominable."  
  
Brian chuckled as he pulled out onto the road heading back to St. Augustine. 

"After he said his name was Clinton Die, and he started singing, I wanted to scream 'Die, oh please, die!'" Justin laughed.

"We should have been so lucky," Brian replied. "Well, where to now?"

"McDonalds," Patrick said answering that question.

"McDonalds it is," Brian laughed. He was so glad to get out of the Shark House that he would gladly take a half hour at McDonalds with hundreds of screaming kids. It would be way better than what they had just left behind.  
  
On their way to finding the local McDonalds, they passed a sign for a restaurant and hotel named the Conch House. Brian pulled into the parking lot. The Conch House was a multi-tiered restaurant situated on a pier. It was made up to look like a big Polynesian hut. It overlooked the harbor and there were hundreds of boats of every shape and size moored.

"Patrick, I know I said McDonalds but honestly I’d rather have real food. Is it okay with you if we have dinner here and then tomorrow we can have McDonalds or any other place you’d like for lunch?" Patrick was far from unreasonable and he liked the idea of being treated like an adult and asked his opinion, and not told what was going to happen.

"It’s okay, Uncle Bri. I think the boats are cool."

"Thank you, Little Red. I appreciate the change of venue." All the adults thanked Patrick although Bree gave him a little frown.

"Don’t worry, Bree. I bet they have French fries here," Patrick whispered to his cousin before she could cry.

"Okay," Briana capitulated but seeing was believing.

Dinner was pleasant. The menu was simple but filling. The kids had their fries and the rock duo that played oldies but goodies were on key and the songs recognizable. The adults had a few drinks that mellowed them all out and then they all took a nice walk up and down the dock. The evening was saved.

It was still rather early and no one was sleepy so they decided to check out one of the many ghost tours that were advertised.

"Is it scary?" Bobby asked at the counter. "We want to be able to bring the children."

"No, the walking tour basically takes about an hour and we tell stories about the local hauntings and town landmarks. It’s really a lot about the history of St. Augustine. Sometimes we walk to the fort," one of the tour guides said.

The group agreed, paid for tickets, made the appropriate pit stops and waited until the tour started.

"Susan, stop fussing. I said I’d go with you and I will."

"Thank you, honey. They said we’ll be riding a trolley and get out at different stops along the way."

"That’s fine, as long as I don’t have to climb." Craig was still upset about his climb to the top of the lighthouse. 

"No climbing. Just riding and walking," Susan reassured her husband.

"That I can do," Craig said trying to relax. He was trying to enjoy himself on their vacation. He wasn’t succeeding, but he was trying.

Brian, Justin, Briana and Patrick began to make their way toward the designated meeting place in front of the oldest school house to wait for the tour to begin. John and Bobby were looking over some hats at a nearby shop as a trolley pulled up awaiting another ghost tour.

"Craig, look, there’s Brian over at that hat shop. I know that’s him. But who is that red-head."

"I don’t know but I intend to find out." Craig was about to walk over to John and Bobby when Susan held him back.

"Not now, the tour is leaving." 

"Fine, I’ll call Jennifer in the morning. She’ll know what’s going on."

"She won’t talk to you."

"I’ll make her talk," Craig grumbled.

"Sure you will." They sat back on the hard seats as the trolley lurched forward to begin the tour.

*****

It was close to ten when the tour ended and the kids were ready for bed. Back at the ‘Piece of Plenty’ Bobby and Justin gave the kids a quick bath and laid them on Patrick’s cot. They were out before their little heads hit the pillows. Justin and Bobby decided to look over the maps and tourist books as John and Brian went to the common room for a couple of drinks.

"Think it’s safe to leave those two?" Brian arched a brow at his brother while he poured them both a tumbler of scotch.

"What do you mean? The kids are safe with Bobby and Justin."

"No, I meant your boy and mine, alone with tourist maps and books. With my luck we’ll be hitting Marineland tomorrow, as well as McDonalds." Brian had a pitiful look on his face that made John crack up out loud.

Later on, the brothers grim, were feeling no pain and joined Seamus on his private veranda for more drinks and a rousing round of old Irish ditties. Hearing the noise, Justin and Bobby went out to investigate. Seeing the slightly inebriated men, they decided it was best to leave them as they were, having fun while singing a little off key.

"It beats Clinton Die," Bobby murmured to Justin. They both laughed then went back in to do more planning. 

The next morning Seamus cooked up a heaping platter of pancakes for his drinking buddies and their families as well as a pot of strong coffee. 

"I hope I didn’t lead you boys astray," Seamus remarked with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Nah," Justin answered, "it takes a lot to get these guys really drunk." 

Bobby nodded. John and Brian blushed and they each took an appreciative sip of Seamus’ excellent coffee.

"We’re fine," John said softly. "But I hope we didn’t frighten your guests. I’m afraid we really don’t sing all that well."

"Hey, I think we did better than...Clinton Die!" Everyone laughed heartily, even Seamus.

"Is that guy still doing the Shark House? If I’d known you were heading out there I would have warned you," Seamus said while shaking his head. "That man sure knows how to butcher good songs. Well, I’ll leave the pot and you to your breakfast. Enjoy your day!" Seamus went back into the kitchen.

The ride to Marineland was fairly short. They decided not to do any extensive Marineland tours or programs, just walking around the grounds and enjoying the huge tanks that had hundreds of ‘portholes’ which allowed for viewing and pictures. The children had a great time watching the dolphins at play.

"Uncle Brian?"

"Yes, Sonny Boy."

"Is this the same road we took to the Shark House?"

"Yes, it is. You’re very smart, do you know that?" 

Patrick beamed at his uncle. "Can we try there again for lunch? I really don’t want McDonalds. Bree and me just like the fries and they have them there. But..."

"But what, Little Red?"

"Can we find out if that guy is there first?" Brian giggled then pulled out his phone to dial information.

"Good idea, Sonny Boy." Brian ruffled the boy’s fine red hair as he waited for the operator to pick up.

Lunch at the Shark House was much better. It was less crowded and no Clinton Die. The kids had a much better time as well as the adults. Everyone was stuffed and a little sleepy. As they piled back into the van, Brian’s cell phone rang.

"Hello? Hi, Myrna. Much better, thank you. The pool? Hold on, I’ll ask." Brian covered the phone then posed the question. "The lesbians want to know if we want to go to their condo to use the pool, and they have access to the beach."

They all looked at one another then back at Brian with large smiles.

"I’ll take that as a yes. Yes, Myrna, give us about an hour to get our suits and things then I’ll call back for directions. You do that. See ya!"

"What is she planning?" Justin's eyes got very large at the thought of Myrna planning something.

"She mentioned something about snacks and wine. Oh and some sort of drink called ‘chocolate cake.’ Sounds awful to me, I think I’ll be the designated driver."

"Wine, that reminds me, the San Sebastian winery is here. We should take the tour." Justin was consulting his map again.

"Maybe tomorrow," Brian half agreed.

With that they headed back to the Band B and more fun with lesbians.

*****

"Susan, this is boring." Craig and Susan were at the winery taking the tour. It was more than an hour long then it concluded with wine tasting.

"Oh, stop being a spoil sport. I’m enjoying myself." Craig smiled at his wife. Maybe if she really enjoyed herself tasting the wine, he’d enjoy himself after. 

 

 

 

  
  


 

 


	16. Chapter 16

"Myra, how are you?" Justin said into his cell phone. "We're in the parking lot."

"Come on up," Myra replied. "We're on the second floor. Room number 208."  
  
"See you in a minute."

They grabbed their beach bags and the children's hands and started up the steps. Justin stopped on the third step feeling instinctively that Brian wasn't behind him. He held onto Bree's hand as he turned to look back.

Brian stood next to the van staring up at the building. He seemed to be in some other place and time. Justin frowned with worry.

"Brian, what's wrong?" he asked as John and Bobby stopped at the top of the steps to see what was the matter.

"More fun with lesbians," Brian mumbled.

"Huh?" Justin asked.

"What has my life become?"

"Your life is just fine. Come on."  
  
"I … can't."  
  
Justin sighed. What could have triggered another Brian queen out. He leaned down and spoke to Bree who scooted up the steps to join John, Bobby and Patrick. "Wait for us?" Justin called to them and John nodded. Justin went back down the steps and wrapped his arm around Brian's waist. "It's okay, big guy. We're only here so we can use the beach. You don't have to spend a lot of time with the girls."  
  
"They like me," Brian said absently.

"Yeah?"

"They like me. Where did my life go so wrong?"  
  
Justin tried not to laugh. He really did, but a small chuckle escaped. "You'll be fine. I'll protect you from the big, bad lesbians," Justin promised.

"You will?"

"Absolutely, now let's get up there, so we can have some time on the beach."

"If I have to…"

"You do. You can do this. I have confidence in you, big guy. Come on." Justin took Brian's hand and led him up the steps.

They all made their way up to the small apartment in the Beachcomber resort. Jane had the door open waiting for them and two little rag mop dogs barked from Myrna's arms.

Bree looked warily at the dogs not sure what to make of them. She held tight to Justin's hand as they went inside. Myrna set the dogs down and they ran barking and jumping at Patrick and Bree who were much more their size than the adults.

"Daddy!" Bree cried as the dogs jumped on her.

"Sapphire, Ruby, you behave," Myrna chastised them and they quieted down somewhat.

Justin squatted down and took Ruby by her collar. "Bree, pet Ruby. Then she won't jump on you."  
  
Bree warily looked at her father. She let Justin take her hand and run it over the fur on the back of the little dog. "Doggy," she giggled with pleasure as Ruby licked her face.

"Nice doggy," Justin laughed.

John was doing the same thing with Patrick and Sapphire, although Patrick was much more comfortable with dogs having spent a lot of time with old Beau at his Grandma Claire's.

"You're very quiet today, Brian," Myrna said.

"Yeah, quiet."  
  
"Is there a problem?" she asked.

"No, no problem."

"Let's go to the beach then," Jane said. "I have umbrellas and everything we'll need." She headed out the door followed by the others.

"Come on, Brian. You'll be fine," Justin said as he took Brian's hand as well as Bree's and led them out the door.

Brian and company braved the lesbians and followed them to the beach where they set up their umbrellas, blankets and towels. The group decided to stay close to the main building just in case the kids needed anything or got too tired to make the trek down the beach. Brian gazed up and down the beach. If it were just he and Justin, they would have found a deserted strip of sand where they could be alone, perhaps make out and grope each other. Instead Brian was the dutiful father and spouse, playing it safe.

"Brian, dear?" Myrna sensed Brian’s anxiety as they sat under the umbrellas. Bobby and John were frolicking near the water’s edge with the children; Jane and Justin were off in search of interesting shells.

"We overwhelm you, don’t we?" Myrna may have been a bit over the top but she wasn’t ignorant to how others viewed her and her partner.

"No, um, not really. I just never had..." Brian hesitated, normally he was so brutally honest, blurting out how he felt or what he observed. This time he did not want to appear rude.

"It’s all right; you can say what’s on your mind."

"I never had any use for lesbians. I mean my son Gus, his mother is a lesbian, and she’s been with her partner for a long time. She’s one of my closest friends. I...I love her a lot but her partner hates me." 

Brian had no idea why he felt compelled to tell Myrna all his secrets. Maybe it was her big pink straw hat or her huge pink framed sunglasses, Myrna reminded Brian of Debbie, a bit. He could never hide his true feelings from Debbie.

"I can’t believe that. You’re a complete sweetheart and a gentleman. It’s obvious that your whole world revolves around Justin and Briana."

"It is?" Brian hadn’t a clue.

"Yes, it is. Brian, I know how I come across, and Jane isn’t as flighty as she may appear. We have normal jobs and responsibilities at home. But when on vacation we let our hair down. Brian, you and I know appearances can be deceiving. You’re a businessman. I imagine you’re always impeccably dressed and used to having your orders carried out without question."

"Something like that."

"And now you’re on vacation but you still find it difficult to go with the flow."

"A little, but I’m learning. I didn’t realize I was so transparent."

"Only to one who’s been there. Am I correct in assuming that you had a bit of a reputation before you made your commitment to your young man?"

Brian nodded.

"So did I. I wasn’t always over the hill. I did have a nice figure, way back when. And the reputation to go with it. I thoroughly enjoyed myself with men and women for many, many years."

"Until you met Jane?"

"No. I wish it was that simple and that romantic. I got married. Yes, to a man. Al was very handsome and very kind. He didn’t demand much of me and was a little disappointed when we found out I couldn’t have children."

"I’m sorry."

"It’s all right. I’ve had years to get used to it and I have my ‘babies.’ Al was a smoker and wound up with lung cancer, a very aggressive form and he wasn’t diagnosed until it was too late. But when God closes one door, he opens another. I met Jane at his funeral. She worked in the same office building as Al. They rode the elevator together each day. She thought he was a nice man and when she learned he died she found out where the funeral was going to be held and showed up. She has this innate goodness about her."

"Like Justin."

"Yes, like Justin. He is a sweet boy."

"And he puts up with me."

"You are his life! Anyone can see that." Brian frowned. "Oh Brian, that young man isn’t doing anything he doesn’t want to do. He’s exactly where he wants to be and with whom. Stop trying to overanalyze everything, you’ll only succeed in worrying yourself into an early grave."

Brian winced.

"Ah, I see I’ve hit a nerve. You’re the worrier in the family. Jane is ours. Slowly but surely, I’m breaking her of that. Brian you have been blessed by whatever god you may believe in; relish in that and don’t worry about what may have gone on before. You can’t change the past but you’re able to influence your future. Be happy. Your sweet little girl is, and she’s wearing pink too," Myrna said with a wink.

"Are you saying that all my troubles will disappear if I wear pink?" Brian said with a smirk and a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

"Maybe not all, but it couldn’t hurt to wear something pink now and then. I bet Armani makes pink ties and shirts," Myrna stated with a broad smile. Her smile was matched by Brian’s as he leaned his head back on the lounge chair.

Lesbians weren’t half bad and some of them made a lot of sense.

"Craig, don’t look now but I think I see Brian with that red-headed man and those children from the lighthouse. See, that blond little girl. Is that your granddaughter?"

"I’m going to find out."

"No, not yet. You can’t make a scene here; not in front of all these people. Besides you’ll scare the children. We can follow them later back to town. They’re probably staying at a local hotel."

"Since when have you gotten so devious?"

"Since I married you. You’re starting to burn. Let’s go back to the room."

"We’ll take the long way around. I saw those crazy women who wear a lot of pink earlier. They’re probably on the beach somewhere. I don’t want to run into them or their stupid little dogs." Craig grabbed Susan’s hand and they went back to their room. 

Later on as the sun was going down, the group went back to the condo and Jane suggested pizza. There was a pizzeria that delivered and it would give the men time to clean out all the sand the children seemed to have accumulated. Myrna suggested giving the kids a quick shower then changing into clean clothes. Being very adept at fast group showers and of course having enough clothes for days in the van, the suggestion was approved.

Brian, Justin and Bree quickly showered then changed into clean shorts and t-shirts. They wrapped Bree in a towel to dress her in the bedroom while John, Bobby and Patrick had their shower. In the meantime the pizzas arrived.

The group was hard pressed to maneuver eight people in a condo that was made for a maximum of four but they managed. Jane entertained the children by making little necklaces and bracelets out of the smaller shells she and Justin found. Justin had some permanent markers in his ever present messenger bag and drew little designs on some of the shells. The kids were in heaven.

It was getting close to ten when the group disbanded. In a couple of days, Myrna and Jane would be flying back to Chicago and home. With everyone pitching in, the condo was cleaned up, the van packed and they were all saying their goodnights. Brian lagged behind for a moment.

"Thank you, Myrna, I had a good time tonight." Brian beamed a genuine smile at the older woman.

"You have my card with my email address, when Justin has a show in Chicago, you must tell us. We’d love to go."

"And if you ever come East, let us know. We’d love to see you both."

"More fun with lesbians," Myrna said jovially.

"Yes, apparently lesbians like me," Brian said with his tongue in his cheek as he gave Myrna the biggest bear hug he could muster. He went down and gave Jane a hug as she came up the stairs. Myrna and Jane watched and waved from the railing as the van pulled away.

"Damn, we missed them. But I think I’d recognize their van if I saw it again. You slept through the whole thing," Susan admonished her sleepy husband. Craig mumbled something then rolled over on the sofa.

*****

"Brian, what’s wrong? You’ve gotten quiet again." They were getting Bree ready for bed. 

"Nothing, Sunshine. I had a nice day today."

"You did? Even with the lesbians?"

"Especially with the lesbians. Lesbians like me!"

"What’s not to like," Justin said as he gave Brian a kiss and a hug. They snuggled down next to Bree on the bed and fell quickly to sleep. Around two in the morning, Brian felt a tiny hand patting his face. 

"Pee pee, Dada," Briana whispered.

"Okay, Squirt." Brian gave a little stretch as he got them both out of bed and into the bathroom. While Bree was preoccupied, Brian took out his cell phone to text Gus.

"Hey, Gus, how about you and me spend a few days in New York City when I get back, just us guys. Love you, Sonny Boy. See you soon. Dad." Satisfied with the message, Brian hit send then went to see to Briana.

The next morning the Piece of Plenty was very quiet. Sleeping in was the order of the day.

*****

"Craig, will you please tell me what is this obsession you have regarding Brian Kinney. I admit I’m very curious about this other man we’ve been seeing with him but that doesn’t explain all that research you’ve been doing."

"Susan, I have no idea what you’re talking about. What research?"

"Don’t bullshit me, Craig. I’ve heard the phone calls and seen the charts. Ever since that man came from Panama you’ve had some investigator following Brian, something like that. I want the truth and I want it now."

Craig Taylor tried to logically explain to his wife what they might have to gain by discrediting Brian and possibly taking control of Patrick Taylor’s estate, if there was any. At the very least, they could profit from the legacy of his artwork. But it all came out like nonsense. There were no legal documents found and Patrick’s artwork while unique was sparse and not as sought after as Kinney’s. Susan could not understand her husband’s hatred for all things Kinney.

"HE FUCKING STOLE MY SON AND TRIED TO TURN MY DAUGHTER AGAINST ME! And now he wants to steal whatever legacy that Patrick Taylor may have left. By all rights it should go to me, I’m the next in line. And now that fucking bastard is cheating on my son. I will get him."

"Craig! Honey, you’re not making any sense. All these years you’ve denied having a son, why now? Why after all this time? Why can’t you just call Justin, reach out to him. He’s such a sweet young man, I’m sure he’d jump at the chance to be a family again." Susan pleaded with Craig but to no avail. Craig refused to see reason. Susan was afraid that he’d get hurt. After all, she still loved her husband.

*****

"No, stop!" Justin woke up with a start and found he was alone in bed. He scrubbed at his eyes until his sleep fog cleared. He heard the shower going and surmised that Brian and Bree must be in the bathroom; at least, that’s what he hoped. Justin was about to find out when Brian came through the bedroom door.

"Justin! What happened?" Brian was coming to wake Justin and heard his cry from the hall.

"Nightmare. Where were you?" Brian sat next to Justin and drew him close to his chest.

"John and I were getting the kids breakfast. We all woke up late but Seamus was able to rustle up some cereal for the kids and he made us a pot of coffee. It’ll hold us until we find a restaurant. Bobby just got out of the shower." Brian gave Justin a kiss. "Hobbs again?"

"No. It was Craig, that night when he hit you. I wish...I wasn’t strong enough to stop it." 

"Justin, you were a kid. And he’s your father."

"But he hurt you. He..."

"Shhh, that was a long time ago, he can’t hurt us anymore." Brian held onto Justin and rocked a soothing motion that always worked for Bree. That’s how John found them.

"Brian?" John arched a brow reminiscent of Brian.

"Nightmare," Brian said softly.

"Okay, take your time." Brian nodded as John backed out of the room.

"It’s okay, Sunshine, no one will ever hurt us again." Brian continued his rocking motion until Justin relaxed and drifted back to sleep. "I promise, Justin," Brian whispered into the sleeping blond’s head. "He’ll never hurt you again." 

About an hour later, Justin awoke cradled in Brian’s strong arms. He allowed Brian to bathe away the scent of fear and disappointment. Time was limited. Brian would have made love to Justin, instead he sucked off Justin, relaxing his partner and chasing away the hurt. Some time later, they were ready to face the day. 

 


	17. Chapter 17

The last few days of their stay in St. Augustine were winding down. Brian had to admit that it had been an interesting few days. Gay Days in Orlando was certainly exciting, with all the sex that either he or Justin could handle, but St, Augustine had offered a whole new perspective on their life together.

He had enjoyed spending time with Briana and Patrick. It was great to see the children experiencing new and wonderful things, even if that did lead to Bree's desire to have the redwood treehouse for herself. Brian smiled at the memory. He loved his children and he loved Justin, more than he had ever thought possible.

This time spent with John and Bobby had been great too. He loved shopping with John, and their conversations had been insightful. He could learn a lot from his big brother and he felt like he had.

But he also knew he would be glad to go home. He loved the cottage and their life there. He loved seeing Kinnetik grow and prosper. He was proud of the clinic and what Hunter had accomplished. He was also pleased that Babylon was doing so well. Carl had proven to be a very capable manager. Yes, Brian loved his life.

Chuckling out loud, Brian shook his head. Who would have ever imagined that Brian fucking Kinney would be sitting on the porch of a B and B in St. Augustine, Florida, mentally inventorying all the things he "loved" about his life? And yet here he was, doing just that. Bree was taking an afternoon nap and Justin had lain down with her. And that was the reason he could make his very satisfying list. Justin Taylor was the reason for everything wonderful that he had in his life. 

What was that old movie, "It's a Wonderful Life"? Lately for Brian it was a wonderful life. He must really be getting old, he thought to himself. You didn't think like this until your life was almost over. That is, unless you had a great life like he did. Unless you could feel proud and happy about yourself and what you had done with your life so far. Then, he supposed, it was okay to feel this way.

"Bri?"

"Hey, Sunshine," Brian said looking at his husband who had stuck his head out the door of the B&B. "Did you have a good sleep?"

"Yeah, Bree's still out like a light. She's done so much this week. Here," Justin said handing Brian a glass of lemonade. "Seamus said you could probably use this."  
  
"Thanks," Brian said and took a long drink. He hadn't realized how thirsty he was or how long he had been sitting on the porch.

"Have you been sitting here the whole time I was asleep?" Justin asked as he dropped into the rocker next to Brian's. Brian nodded. "You seemed lost in thought when I first saw you. I have a penny if you want to spill."  
  
Brian chuckled. "You don't have to pay for these thoughts."  
  
"Oh?" Justin questioned.

"I was thinking about you."  
  
"Me? That's sweet."  
  
"I know. I'm just the sweetest thing on the face of the earth," Brian snarked.  
  
"You are, you know," Justin smiled affectionately. Brian shook his head. "You're in a funny mood," Justin observed.

"Am I?"

"Yes, you are. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I was just thinking."  
  
"That's not like you."  
  
"Not like me?" Brian frowned. "You think I never think?" Brian asked testily.  
  
"Of course not, but you don't usually do it like this."

"Aren't vacations usually a time for reflection?" Brian asked.

"Reflection? I don't think I've ever heard you use that word before."

"Well, now you have."  
  
Justin stared at his husband. "Are you sure everything's all right?"

Brian sighed. "Yes, everything's fine."  
  
"You have enjoyed our vacation, haven't you?"

"Almost entirely."  
  
"Almost? What didn't you like?"  
  
"I didn't like Bree getting all upset about that fucking treehouse, and also how that asshole manager treated us in that restaurant, and that fucking singer the other night, and all the lesbians, and driving a minivan…"

"Whoa!" Justin cut him off. "That was definitely the wrong question. I should have asked what you liked about the vacation."  
  
"I liked … loved spending all the time with you, and fucking you senseless, and you fucking me senseless, and seeing the Squirt experience all kinds of new things, and spending more time with John and Bobby, and meeting Seamus and Simon and Ken and even Myrna and Jane."

"Holy shit! That's some list. Am I to believe that you actually did enjoy yourself?"

"I did," Brian said emphatically. "I never thought I would, but I did."  
  
"I love you a whole bunch," Justin said with a smile.

"I know, and I love you right back." They leaned together to exchange a kiss.

"And we have a couple of days left," Justin chuckled. "What do you want to do?"

"I'd like to take it easy. I think we've done enough sightseeing. I want to do a bit more shopping too."  
  
"You do? What for?"

"Something."

"That's very informative," Justin chuckled.

"Come here," Brian said softly and he leaned in for another kiss.

"Dada!" a little voice said.

Seamus pushed open the screen door and holding Bree's hand he steered her out onto the verandah. "I found this little lady looking for her daddies," Seamus said with a smile. "Would you like some lemonade, Bree?"

Bree nodded and Seamus went off to get her a glass of lemonade.

"I couldn't find you," Bree said.

"We would never leave you all alone," Justin assured her.

"I know, but I didn't know where you were."  
  
"Well, you do now," Brian said. "What would you like to do for the rest of the afternoon?"

"Swim," she said remembering the fun she had had playing in the water with Patrick.

"Swim it is," Brian replied. "Only this time we'll have to find a public beach."

Just then Seamus returned with a little plastic glass of lemonade for Bree.

"We have a job for you, Seamus. We need directions to the best public beach in St. Augustine," Justin informed the man.

Aside from making the best lemonade in St. Augustine, Seamus had a knack with old fashioned picnic baskets. First he showed Justin and Bobby on their map, where the nearest beach was that wouldn’t be too crowded and then he retreated to the kitchen to perform one of his culinary minor miracles. Brian and John were packing up the van. Fortunately, Seamus also had a supply of beach umbrellas, chairs and enough huge towels for all of St. Augustine. Within the hour they were off on another adventure to Vilano Beach.

John, the strongest swimmer of the parents, played lifeguard. Bobby and Justin were vigilant with the sunscreen, for the children and themselves. Neither man wanted to risk the skin of their children, nor risk the wrath of their partners so they became very good at policing themselves. Brian was the keeper of the lounge chairs and umbrellas. The afternoon was passing pleasantly.

"Brian?"

"Hmm?"

"There’s a carnival up the beach, Bobby and I are going to take the kids to check it out and also look for the b-a-t-h-r-o-o-m. Okay?"

"Okay, Sunshine. Be care..."

"Bri-ian."

"Um, have fun. We’ll be right here."

"Okay, behave yourselves. And no more making friends with lesbians." They cracked up at Justin’s remark, then with kisses all around, Justin and Bobby and the kids were off while Brian and John relaxed under the umbrellas. 

"Brian?"

"Hmm?"

"Just how does one make friends with lesbians?" John said drowsily.

"Wouldn’t you like to know," Brian snarked then closed his eyes.  


*****

"Dada." Briana was holding a very large stuffed frog. It was so big that it almost toppled her over. With her daddy’s help, the tip of the frog’s long tongue was tickling her dada’s nose. "Dada!" Bree giggled as she flicked the felt tongue against Brian’s nose again. His nose twitched.

  
"What the...?" Brian’s eyes grew as wide as the frog’s eyes. He jumped from his chair then went running in mock horror into the surf. Briana was doing her best to follow, dragging the huge frog behind her and giggling all the way. She stopped just at the water’s edge, not wanting to get the frog wet. Justin, who was following close behind Bree, picked up the frog.

"Go on, baby. Dada will take you in the water." Brian came back out of the water toward Bree and she ran straight into his arms.

"Did the fwog scare you, Dada?" Bree asked but she knew better.

"Are you going to save me from the big bad frog?" Brian countered.

"I save you, Dada," Bree said as she wrapped her little arms around Brian’s neck.

"That’s my girl!"

Justin watched as his two most beloved people in the whole wide world played in the ocean.

As the sun started to lower in the sky, the brothers, lovers and children packed up the van to head back to the B and B. On the way back, they came across the local McDonalds and as promised, Brian pulled into the parking lot. The men all turned to look at Brian.

"What? I did promise Patrick we could go and he was good enough to defer the trip the other day. Let it not be said that Brian Kinney isn’t a man of his word." Brian unbuckled Bree as the three other men took turns pinching themselves. Brian Kinney voluntarily took them to McDonalds; surely it was the first sign of the apocalypse. 

The meal went well at McDonalds; everyone was able to find something to their liking. They decided to go back to the B&B to change and then make plans from there. Their vacation was waning, and they wanted to go over the trip to the airport and what to do about all the gifts they had purchased. It would take two suitcases to hold all the stuff. 

In the common room Seamus supplied the family with coffee, lemonade, chocolate milk and homemade cookies.

"Justin, I think it would be best to Fedex all the stuff to Kinnetik or to Claire. We can’t possibly carry everything. If we take the frog as carry-on I may have to buy it its own seat. This thing is huge. Where did you get it?"

"Um, that was me." Bobby blushed. "I won it at the carnival."

"Way to go, Big Red!" Brian gushed. "How?"

"They had one of those booths where you have to throw a baseball and knock down all the bottles." Bobby shrugged.

"Daddy was awesome! He kept throwing the ball and he knocked down the whole row. He kept winning all the little toys." Patrick was so proud of his daddy’s talents.

"Bobby must have won about a dozen small stuffed animals, so the guy gave us a choice. Take the twelve smaller ones or one big one," Justin added.

"Uncle Bobby got me a fwog!" Bree was beaming and clapping with glee.

By the time they were all ready for bed, they decided to spend their last full day in St. Augustine by doing some last minute shopping and shipping out their souvenirs.

*****

"Wakey, wakey, Sunshine."

"What time is it?" asked a sleepy Sunshine.

"About eight."

"In the morning?"

"Yes, sleepy-head, in the morning. I’m just following the plan you all agreed upon last night. Seamus gave me the directions to the nearest Fedex and I’m about to take the majority of our loot there. I promised Bree that if she let me ship her frog, Gamma Claire would take it to the cottage and it’ll be there when we get home. So I have to go now. You and Bree can sleep some more."

Justin yawned widely. "Mmm, thanks, I’ll see you later." Justin succeeded in planting a kiss somewhere in the vicinity of Brian’s lips then he rolled over and went back to sleep.

"Typical man," Brian ‘tsked, tsked’ then grabbed his bags of loot and went out the door.

"Bri," Bobby met Brian in the hall. "I’ll come with you. There’s too much stuff for one man. John and Patrick are still asleep but I left them a note."

"Thanks, Red. I thought I’d have to make several trips."

"What did you buy?"

"I have no idea, but there’s a lot of it. Come on, I want to be able to overnight this stuff."

"Right behind you, big guy," Bobby said with a smirk.

"In your dreams," Brian snarked. They picked up all the bags and headed out.

At FedEx, Brian and Bobby organized the gifts for shipping. They called Claire to let her know the tracking numbers and then went back to the B and B.

"All done?" John called out from his room through the connecting door.

"Yup, your mother should be getting four boxes about ten tomorrow morning," Brian answered as he was getting Bree dressed for the day.

"Four!? What the heck did you guys buy?"

"Stuff! Besides, Bree’s frog took up one whole box. That’s one expensive frog, Miss Squirt." Brian addressed his daughter who did a good job at looking coy. Brian shook his head. "You are your daddy’s daughter, Squirt. Let’s go see what Seamus has cooked up today."

After breakfast the group separated again. John wanted to take a last look at some of the historical buildings and old architecture. Patrick, who inherited his father’s interest in buildings, went with him. Brian decided to make a fast trip to the San Sebastian winery. Briana went with him. Justin and Bobby wanted to check out some of the more touristy shops and get some St. Augustine t-shirts. They decided to meet for lunch at the Ale House. 

"Craig, look, I think that’s the van."

"What van, and why are you whispering?"

"I think that’s Brian’s van. That’s why I’m whispering. Put your hat on and your sunglasses. He must be inside the winery."

"Susan, we have every right to be here. You’re the one who wanted to come back. I have no intention of hiding from Kinney."

"I’m not telling you to hide but this is a public place. You want to be in private if you intend to confront him."

"Oh, I intend to confront him, all right. I want to know why he’s fucking around on my son and what happened to Patrick Taylor’s estate!"

Inside the winery, Brian sampled a few types of wine, made his selection and arranged to have the case shipped home. It was getting close to lunchtime so he purchased a box of crackers and some bottles of water and juice, just in case.

"Pretty, Dada." Bree pointed up at a display of fancy bottles that held various sauces and flavored cooking oils all made with wine products. 

"Careful there, Squirt. That’s a crash waiting to happen."

"Crash?"

"Yes, crash, they all fall down and crash."

"Oooh. No crash, Dada." Bree moved closer to her dada .

"No, crash, sweetheart. Time for lunch, Squirt. Let’s get you in the van."

"You hungy, Dada?"

"Hungry, and yes, I could eat."

"Dada, eat good." Briana made a little scowl like her daddy Justin when he was worried that Brian wasn’t eating enough.

"You’re just like your daddy," Brian chuckled and thanked the gods.

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 


	18. Chapter 18

The troops all met up at the Ale House for lunch. They had decided that this was their favorite place to eat in St. Augustine. They ordered their beer or root beer, as the case might be, and then placed their lunch orders.

"I had some wine sent home from the San Sebastian winery," Brian announced. "I got a couple of cases, one red and one white. I thought we could split them when they arrive."

"Sounds good to me, although we usually eat at your place anyway," John laughed.

"Justin's a good cook," Bobby stated.

"Yeah," Patrick agreed.

"Hey, what about my breakfasts?" Brian wanted to know.

"Your breakfasts are legendary, Brian," Bobby laughed, "but I don't think we'll be wanting the wine with breakfast."  
  
"There have been days when that would have suited me fine," Brian said thinking back.

"But not anymore," Justin said squeezing Brian's shoulder.

"No, not anymore."

They sipped their drinks as they waited for their lunches to arrive. Brian found himself thinking about his trip with Gus that would happen after they got back home. It made him think of the one time he had been invited to go with Michael and Debbie to the Poconos. That was their yearly vacation for as long as Brian could remember. He thought back to that day when he had asked his father, Joan having said it would be up to his father whether he could go or not.

__

"Dad?" Brian began when he saw Jack ensconced in front of the TV after dinner. He had a beer in his hand which always made him a little more mellow. Brian hated it when they were out of beer. Then he and Claire made sure to hide out in their rooms or get out of the house if possible. The wrath of a sober and thirsty Jack Kinney was not something they wanted any part of. "I have something to ask you."

"How much is it going to cost me?"

"Nothing. Not much," Brian said quickly.

Jack sighed and took a pull of his beer. "What is it?" he asked wearily.

"Um … Michael and Debbie are going to the Poconos for a week starting this Saturday. They asked me to come with them. Can I go?"  
  
"Fuck no! You've got chores to do around here. None of the rest of us get vacations, so why should you?" Jack demanded.

"But…"

"Don't you start sassing me, boy! Get up to your room and forget all about vacations. You're not going anywhere with that little faggot and his mother."

Brian shuddered.

"You okay?" Justin asked with a frown. "What happened?"  
  
"Just a bad memory."  
  
"Of what?"

"Dada?" Bree asked. "Hungry."  
  
"She said hungry. I heard her definitely say the 'r' all by herself," Justin gushed.

"I heard it too," John said and Bobby nodded in agreement.

"Have you been coaching her?" Justin asked Brian.

"Maybe a little," Brian smirked. "But she's my beautiful and smart little girl, aren't you, Squirt?"  
  
"Yes, Dada," Bree said with a giggle. "Hungry."

"She's growing up," Brian said rather wistfully.

"Yeah, in about fifteen more years, she'll be going out on her own," Justin laughed.

"You just don't understand sentiment," Brian declared, his tongue firmly in his cheek.

"Hungry!" Bree said more forcefully with a decided frown on her face.

Just then the waiter appeared with their orders and Bree dug right in. All was right in her world.

As they finished up lunch, John said that he was going to go over to Flagler College to have a look at the beautiful old buildings that were on the grounds. According to him and the guidebook they were a masterpiece of Spanish renaissance design.

"When did you decide you liked Spanish Renaissance?" Brian wanted to know.

"I'm not sure that I do, but you never know when a little of the influence from seeing these buildings might creep into one of my designs," John said smugly.

"My eclectic big brother," Brian laughed. "I think I'll let you do the buildings and I'll shop."  
  
"Good Lord, Brian, you just sent four boxes of stuff back to Pittsburgh."

"To Bridgeton actually," Brian corrected him. "I don't want to miss anything."  
  
"Bree, do you want to come with Patrick and us. Your daddies can have some alone time," Bobby suggested.

Bree nodded and reached for Patrick's hand.

"We'll meet up back at the B&B," John said as they started off down the street. "You guys can take the van, and we'll either walk or get a cab."  
  
"So, where shall we start, Sunshine?" Brian smirked.

"Behave!" Justin said with a swat to the chest.

"I'd say I've been on my very best behavior for the last two weeks."  
  
"Especially your very best bad behavior when we were in Orlando," Justin giggled.

"I try," Brian smiled.

"And you are very good at it."  
  
"Wait till we get home."  
  
"Did you ship the dildo?" Justin whispered trying to refrain from blushing at the mere mention of their new toy which they had so effectively experimented with in Orlando.

"As per your request."  
  
"Well, I didn't want airport security dragging it out of our bags and asking for an explanation."  
  
"It would only enhance their education," Brian smirked.

"You are so incorrigible."

"And that's why you love me."  
  
"Absolutely."

"Let's walk to St. George. The van's fine where we left it."  
  
"Sounds like a plan."

*****

Flagler College wasn’t all that far up King Street so John and Bobby decided to take the walk slowly. Brian and Justin turned up St. George Street towards the shops. 

"My brother certainly is passionate about old buildings," Brian observed out loud.

"He’s passionate about a lot of things," Justin countered as they were approaching a shoe boutique.

Brian stopped short to glare down at Justin with just a hint of jealousy in his eyes. Justin watched as the hazel eyes became a deep hunter green.

"Brian," Justin reached up to gently stroke his partner’s cheek then continued, choosing his words wisely. "Your brother is passionate about his family, his partner and his son. That passion carries over to us. He loves us, and like you, he’d defend us. That’s what I mean about passionate. When John loves, he loves completely, just like you do."

The hazel eyes grew lighter again. There were times when Justin proved to Brian just how smart he really was. Brian kissed Justin’s palm and they continued on.

"Look at this, Sunshine. The shelves are moving." They stopped in front of the shoe store to watch the odd display. On the shelves were tiny pink clogs. "Oooo!" Brian exclaimed as he spied the pink footwear.

"Oh, Brian!" Justin burst out laughing. "You sound like Emmett. Let’s go in, I know you want to." Justin opened the door for his partner.

*****

"Craig, what a beautiful building. According to the pamphlet, the college was once a luxury hotel," Susan went on and on gushing over the old building.

"Are all the old buildings down here former hotels?" Noting that the Lightner Museum right across from the college was also once a luxury hotel.

"No, some buildings were churches," Susan said a bit sarcastically. She was growing tired of her husband’s lack of enthusiasm. They went out of the main doors and into the courtyard. There were a few summer students hanging about and a couple of other tourists. That’s when Craig saw him.

"You fucking bastard!" Craig roared, attempting to rip away the camera in the taller man’s hands. "You stole my son, you stole Patrick Taylor’s legacy and now you have the nerve to cheat on him with this, that red-headed whore!" Craig pointed at Bobby who was on the other side of the courtyard with the kids. They couldn’t hear what Craig was saying but saw him wildly gesturing. John motioned for them to stay where they were. It pained Bobby not to stand up to this apparent lunatic accosting his spouse but he had to think of the children. Bobby kept both kids close and stayed put.

"I don’t know who you think I am but you should leave before someone calls the cops." John looked tall and mean. At first glance he looked almost identical to the enraged Brian that kicked Craig’s ass last September but then Craig got a good look at John. A few more laugh lines around the eyes. A little greying at the temple. The broader, heavier musculature. Craig gasped.

"Craig? What are you doing?" Susan cried out.

"Dad?! What the fuck are you doing to John?" Justin yelled. "And where are the children?" Justin desperately looked around for his daughter and Patrick. They had cut their shopping junket short after buying the pink clogs for Bree. They decided they too wanted to soak up some old buildings.

"You better give me one good reason not to tear you apart, you motherfucker," Brian growled low like a lion defending his pride. His fists were balled, ready to strike.

Both Craig and Susan were flabbergasted at the sight of John and Brian. They had no idea what to make of it all.

Bobby edged closer with the children.

"Daddy?" Briana called out for Justin. "Who dat man?"

"That man, unfortunately, is your grandpa." Justin held the child in his arms and shook his head. He was almost embarrassed by the man he had once loved and admired so dearly as a child. Now he had only pity for him. "Dad, before my partner pops a blood vessel, would you mind explaining what’s going on here?"

"That’s what I’d like to know," John added as he kissed Bobby’s cheek then picked up his son.

Craig was too dumbfounded to say anything, his eyes kept darting back and forth between the brothers. Susan decided it was time to clear the air. Craig’s legs began to buckle. Years of keeping up the hate in his heart were now taking their toll. Susan let out a little cry, unable to hold Craig’s weight. Brian and Bobby grabbed the man before he landed on the concrete, and brought him to a nearby bench.

"Justin, maybe you should introduce us to your friends." Susan regained her composure somewhat. Justin nodded.

"Susan, Craig, this is John Anderson, he’s Brian’s older brother. This is Bobby Morrison, John’s life partner and Patrick, their son. You know Brian." The aforementioned Brian snorted. "And this is Briana, our daughter." Briana wasn’t too happy about the grumpy people she was meeting so she stayed quiet in her daddy’s arms, giving them her version of the Brian Kinney death glare.

"John, Bobby, this...this is Craig Taylor, my father and Susan, his wife."

John nodded at Susan. Craig was staring at his sneakers as Bobby was slipping into lawyer mode.

"Mr. Taylor, why were you attacking John and by default attacking Brian? It’s obvious you’ve mistaken John for Brian. I have to warn you, I’m not only John’s partner but his and this family’s lawyer. If you don’t want a lawsuit on your hands I suggest that you or Mrs. Taylor explain your actions." 

John beamed at his spouse. It wasn’t often that he got to witness Bobby in lawyer mode. He was so proud he was practically bursting. Brian noticed the look on John’s face and he knew he wore that same look when he accompanied Justin to one of his shows. The Kinney men had it bad for their feisty twinks.

"I, um..." Craig sputtered, unable to formulate a coherent sentence. Susan placed her hand on Craig and attempted to explain Craig’s growing obsession.

"Justin, you know that your father never really accepted you’re a, um..."

"Sexual orientation?" Justin supplied.

"Yes, but ever since that man visited from Panama, it’s gotten worse."

"What has?"

"His belief that somehow Brian stole you away from him and that he cheated your dad out of his share of Patrick Taylor’s legacy. And well, we’ve seen Brian with Mr. Morrison. We thought Brian was cheating on you." 

This time John snorted and Brian burst into giggles. Bobby rolled his eyes at the absurdity of the whole thing. 

Justin handed Bree to Brian then squatted in front of his father and Susan. "First things first, Brian didn’t steal me. You couldn’t face having a gay son and I couldn’t live a lie. We both made mistakes. I ran head first to Brian and I can’t tell you how many times he tried to push me away but I’m stubborn."

"Tenacious twat," Brian mumbled as he bounced Bree in his arms and kissed her nose that looked so much like her daddy’s.

"Dad, there is no Patrick Taylor legacy other than the seeds of his family. He was an artist but he never developed his talents. His partner John Aidan Brian Kinney was the artist in the family. Patrick appeared to be satisfied with supporting him, emotionally not monetarily. Kinney was a landowner in Bridgeton in the 1800's. Most of the land was sold off over the years but the remainder is owned by John and his mother. As for Brian cheating on me..."

Justin stopped and looked up into Brian’s eyes. He saw the twinkle Justin knew he had put there. Justin saw his love reflected back.

"He wouldn’t dare. He so loves me. I suspect you saw John and Bobby; John and Brian can pass for twins. Brian was never into red-heads. Now if Bobby were dark..." Brian stepped closer and placed his hand over Justin’s mouth.

"Sunshine, your mouth runneth over. Mrs. Taylor, take your husband home. Try to make him see reason. We’re going home tomorrow. Justin has accumulated extensive documentation on Kinney and Patrick. If you’re interested in learning about what we know of Patrick, call me. We can meet for lunch some time." Brian handed Susan his business card.

"Brian," Justin was about to protest. This was his fight with his father not Brian’s.

"Justin, neutral ground, away from the kids. Trust me on this."

"See, he bosses you around. Tells you what to do like you don't count." Craig finally found his voice and began to spit venom.

"No, Craig, that’s you. Brian is just protecting me, like he always does."

"I tried to protect you from this molester. And how can you trust him with your daughter?" Justin saw red and was about to let it fly when Brian shoved Bree into his arms.

"Mr. Taylor..." Brian began when Bobby stepped between them.

"Mr. Taylor, adding slander to your assault charges won’t help your case, will it?"

"I can’t change what you think of me and frankly I don’t give a shit. But if you want a chance at reconciling with your son and knowing your granddaughter then you’re going to have to deal with me. I can’t help it if I get overbearing. I’m in love with your son and I will make sure YOU never hurt him again. Let’s go Justin; we have to pack." Brian ushered his family toward the main gate. Bobby lagged behind.

"Mr. Taylor, I am licensed to practice law in several states, Florida being one of them. As an officer of the court I am obligated to report criminal behavior. You can take this as a threat or friendly advice; don’t mess with my family. Justin would be more than happy to sit and talk with you but he’s a packaged deal. And I for one would not want to make Brian Kinney my enemy." Bobby turned to catch up with his family.

"Susan, when we get home, I am going to..."

"Shut up, Craig." Susan got up from the bench and walked toward their car.

 

 

 

 

 


	19. Chapter 19 - Final

"Could you guys walk with Bree back to the B&B?" Brian asked John and Bobby.

 

"Sure, but…"

 

"He's not always as strong as he looks," Brian said gently.  "No one gets to Justin like his father does.  He's going to have a meltdown any minute."  
  
"No problem, Brian," John said sympathetically.  He couldn't imagine having Craig Taylor for a father, although he'd never had the pleasure or torture of knowing his own father.  John took Bobby's arm and they walked away with the children.

 

"Justin, come with me," Brian said gently.

 

"Why?" Justin asked fighting back tears.  "Why does he do that?"

 

"Come on," Brian said taking Justin's elbow and steering him in the direction of the van.

 

As they walked Brian slung one arm over Justin's shoulders and pulled his husband against his body.  He wanted to get Justin out of the public eye.  They didn't need an audience for what Brian knew was about to come.

 

When they reached the van, Brian opened the passenger door and gently shoved Justin in.  He went around to the driver's side, climbed in and buckled both their seatbelts.  He pulled out of their parking space knowing where he wanted to take Justin.

 

"Hang on, Justin," Brian whispered squeezing Justin's thigh as the younger man stared off into space, lost in thought and hurt and dismay.

 

Shortly Brian pulled onto the beach and drove along until he found an empty area where no other cars were parked and people were quite far away down the beach in either direction.  He backed the van into a spot so that they could face the peaceful scene of the rolling waves.  He unbuckled his seatbelt and then Justin's.  Carefully he pulled Justin against his chest. Brian heard Justin let out a shuddering breath and then the tears started to flow.

 

"It's okay, Sunshine.  Let it all out," Brian whispered against Justin's hair.  "He's an asshole.  I know he hurt you, but he's gone now.  I'm here and I'll look after you."  
  
Justin's tears fell silently for a while and then he sucked in a deep breath and wiped at his eyes.  "I don't understand why he makes me feel so bad.  I know he's out of my life.  I know he hates me.  I actually thought I handled that pretty well today, and now I'm a fucking mess.  Why does that happen?"  Justin sat up and looked into Brian's eyes.

 

"It happens because you still care about him.  You try not to care, but that's not who you are.  Hell, you cared about me when nobody else gave a shit.  You saw the good things in me.  That's the way you are.  You hoped for a little bit of that goodness to shine through from your father.  And I think you always will."  
  
"Fuck!" Justin said wiping at his eyes.  "I feel like such a wimp, a fucking baby."  
  
"You're not a baby.  You're a man, and you handled yourself like a calm, grown up man back there."  
  
"Did I?" Justin asked feeling a little better.  

 

"You did," Brian averred.  "I was proud of you."

 

"Even if my father isn't," Justin stated with an edge to his voice.

 

"There's no accounting for assholes, especially that one.  He's a bitter old man."  
  
Justin looked at Brian.  "Yeah, he is," Justin agreed.  "Did you hear him say that you stole me?"  
  
Brian chuckled.  "Yeah, that was a good one.  If he only knew how many times I tried to get rid of you."  Justin elbowed his husband in the ribs.  "Ow, but that was then and this is now.  I couldn't live without you, Sunshine."  
  
"Thanks, that was just the right thing to say," Justin whispered as he leaned over and initiated a long, slow kiss. When the kiss ended, Justin let out a sigh.

 

"Feeling better?"

 

"Yeah, a little.  I hope we didn't scare Bree too much," Justin said staring out to sea.  "Where is she?"  There was momentary panic in Justin's voice.

 

"She went with John and Bobby.  We'll call them once you're up to it."  
  
"Did you notice that Craig never even noticed Bree, even when I said he was her grandpa?  How can he be so cruel?"  
  
"He's a fucking idiot!  Anyone who wouldn't acknowledge Bree as their granddaughter is beyond stupid."  
  
"You always know how to cheer me up," Justin chuckled but not with a lot of humor.

 

"That's one of the jobs of a good husband, isn't it?" Brian smirked.

 

"You are the best husband," Justin declared stroking his palm along the side of Brian's face.

 

"I like to think I'm getting there," Brian said proudly.

 

"You're already there in my books."  
  
"And your books are all that matter, Sunshine."

 

Brian tugged Justin by the wrist and they climbed into the back of the van where Brian proceeded to give Justin the best blowjob he had ever received.  When they were done, Justin clung to Brian's neck panting.

 

"God, I love you," he gasped.

 

"I love you right back."  
  
"How did I ever get lucky enough to find you?" Justin smiled.

 

"A combination of fate and persistence," Brian smirked.

 

"I guess I know what I'm doing sometimes," Justin chuckled.

 

"I think you always know what you're doing, even when I don't agree with you."  
  
"I do love you," Justin said giving Brian a big kiss.  "Let's go back to the B&B and pack.  "I'm ready to go home.  It's time to leave St. Augustine when Craig Taylor arrives."  
  
Brian chuckled as he started the van.  He had enjoyed this vacation, but he was ready to go home too.

***** 

Back at the B&B, it was all very calm and peaceful. Brian was his usual anal self.  He had everything organized and pretty much packed within an hour. They had a one o'clock flight out of Jacksonville into Harrisburg. Hunter, who was spending some time up at the Farm, was planning on picking them up and driving them to Claire's. Then they'd take John's Navigator back to the cottage. 

The kids were settled down for the night when Seamus invited the adults to the common room for a farewell drink. "Well, gentlemen," Seamus started as he raised his glass of lemonade, "it's been an honor and a pleasure knowing you. I know you signed the registry but it would please me to no end if each one of you signed my special guest book. And if it's not too much trouble and you have no objection, I'd like a group photo of you all after breakfast. It'll go in my book. I've enjoyed your stay here. I hope you'll consider coming back." 

Seamus raised his glass higher, as did they all, and they drank. 

***** 

"Bri, why Jacksonville and not Orlando? It's about the same distance," Bobby asked his brother-in-law as they were turning onto I-95. 

"It's straight," Brian quipped. 

"What?" All three men asked at the same time as they looked around at each other. 

"It's. Straight." Brian emphasized both words as if his warped logic made sense to the rest of the world. 

"Brian," Justin began with just a touch of snark, "what does the sexual orientation of Jacksonville have to do with anything?" 

Brian huffed dramatically. "The road to Jacksonville is straight up north. I hate having to go backwards and in circles to go home. Reminds me of the last time we broke up," Brian grumbled. "Going backwards and in circles." 

Justin reached over to squeeze Brian's thigh.  

"Awwww!" John and Bobby exclaimed. They made it to Jacksonville and home without incident. 

***** 

"What's this?" Claire held up the two inch pin made with colorful beads and crystals. 

"It's called a 'Wild Woman', mother," John said with a slight blush to his face. 

"And you think that I'm a wild woman?" Claire asked her son whose blush deepened. 

"I think you are," Steve walked past to pour some more coffee. He winked at his wife and then at John. Claire blushed. 

"Steve!" Claire and John shouted. The family laughed wholeheartedly. 

"Mom, we need to get the children home. Liberty Avenue is coming up tomorrow afternoon. We'd love it if you'd come too. And see if you can drag Hunter away from the barn. I bet Nick wouldn't mind." 

"Sure, honey, we'd love too." 

The Anderson/Morrison-Kinney/Taylor families piled into John's car to go home. 

***** 

The next day started out lazily. Liberty Avenue was under strict instructions not to arrive one minute before two in the afternoon and that went double for Emmett. Everyone arrived with a dish or two or three. Brian and John broke out the grill and the cooking began. Justin was decked out in his "Homolicious" t-shirt, and Emmett immediately changed into his brand new "Flaming" t-shirt when Justin handed it to him. Briana wore her "I Love My Daddies" shirt. 

Even Brian had contemplated wearing the "God Made Me Gay" shirt but in deference to Joan who was coming up with his sister, he decided against it. He and Joan were getting along so well lately that Brian thought discretion was the better part of valor; he wore the "Eats Meat" shirt instead. Brian gave out his 'Wild Woman' pins to all the wild women in his life. And he handed Debbie a colorful little gift bag brimming over with decorative thimbles.  

"What's all this, kiddo?" 

 

Debbie began to pick through the thimbles in the bag. "They're beautiful! You remember, Brian, don't you?" Brian slightly nodded, looking a little sad. 

"Those days are over, sweetheart. He can't hurt you and YOU will never turn out like him. I'm so proud of you." Debbie got up from her chair to give Brian one of her bone crushing hugs. 

Brian, who was having a little trouble breathing, could not have cared less. 

"LESBIANS?!" Emmett and Ted cried out together. 

"Brian Kinney making friends with lesbians? I don't believe it!" Emmett went on. 

"Justin, I don't mean to doubt your word, but I need proof. Brian hates lesbians," Teddy said and then quickly added, "Um, present company not included," when Lindsay and Melanie glared at him. 

"I have proof!" Justin smiled brightly then pulled out a huge envelope of photos. 

"Justin, you didn't!" Brian said in horror. He didn't know that his fun with lesbians had been recorded for posterity. Justin let out a slightly maniacal laugh as the family gathered around and were given an eyeful of Brian in the Vendor's room being kissed by lesbians, Brian at the bar surrounded by lesbians and drag queens, being plied with drink, and Brian at the lesbian pool being fawned over. The family made a collective gasp. 

"Brian! You're finally in touch with your feminine side!" Lindsay quipped as she gave the man she loved so dearly, a warm hug and a deep kiss. 

Brian leaned back to gaze on Lindsay's beautifully placid face. Images of what could have been, perhaps of another life, flashed across both their faces. Brian took her hand in his and brought it to his lips. They both smiled. 

The family held their breath as Melanie bumped Lindsay out of her way with her hip so she could face her nemesis. "Bitch," Melanie growled at Brian. 

Brian took out a 'Wild Woman' and pinned it to Melanie's blouse.  "You're jealous that I make a better dyke than you do," Brian said nonchalantly. "Lesbians love me." Brian narrowed his gaze at Mel then winked. 

The whole cottage roared with laughter including Melanie and Brian. 

*****  

"Mother, will you join me for a walk?" Brian offered his arm to his mother as he picked up a gift bag. They made their way out the porch door and through the gardens. It was late Spring; Brian's gardens were blooming. They walked to a set of tables and chairs and sat. 

"What is it, Brian?" Joan asked almost too sternly. Joan saw the wince that flitted across her son's face for a brief second. 

"I'm..." Joan gently patted Brian's cheek with her hand. "Bree does that when she's apologizing for something," Brian said softly. Joan nodded. 

They sat quietly for a few moments then Brian lifted the gift bag to place in Joan's lap. "I got you a few souvenirs of our trip. They're not, um, I mean, nothing fancy but. I, oh shit, here!" He shoved the bag into his mother's hands. 

"What are they?" 

"Thimbles, mostly. I remember you sewing with them. Stupid, huh?" 

"No, Brian, not at all. They're lovely. What's in here?" Joan picked up a small box from the bag. Brian took the box and opened it. He took out the crystal rosebud pin. "It's beautiful, Brian." Brian pinned the delicate brooch to her lapel. "How does it look?" 

"Beautiful." 

Joan gave her son a hug. 

***** 

"Dad? It's Molly, daddy. When are you coming home?" 

"In a few more days, why?" 

"We wanted to surprise you." 

"We?" 

"Owen and me. Owen's asked me to marry him and I said yes." 

"That's wonderful, sweetheart. He's a good man, from a good family. I think you couldn't have done better." 

"Thanks. Um, Dad?" 

"Yes, honey." 

"I intend to invite Justin and Brian to the wedding." 

"WHAT??!!"  

TBC


End file.
